Bajo las alas de un samurai
by Fullbbuster
Summary: Aquel chico jamás se sintió amado en su familia, pero cuando el amor apareció diciéndole bonitas palabras, abandonó todo por él. Un pobre ingenuo que acabó en el peor de los problemas, abandonado en la calle, sin dinero, sin familia y sin estudios. Un pobre chico destinado a morir solo y en la mayor de las miserias, pero su suerte cambia cuando un multimillonario dedicado
1. Solo un niño

Capítulo 1: Sólo un niño

_Las calles estaban desiertas y las luces de las farolas parpadeaban en un intento por permanecer encendidas pese al frío y la nieve que azotaba Tokio. Tan sólo un chiquillo de quince años corría desesperado por las calles, con sus botas rotas dejando entrar la fría nieve congelando sus pequeños pies. Aun así, él no se detenía, seguía corriendo, observando el cálido halo de su aliento mezclarse con el ambiente._

_La nieve no dejaba de caer. Sus manos, frías como el mismo hielo, intentaban darse calor entre ellas, apretándose y frotándose en un inútil intento por sentir algo más que no fuera dolor. Estaba cansado, agotado de correr, congelado y perdido. Nunca antes había estado en una ciudad tan grande, ni siquiera había estado en una ciudad. Venía de un pequeño pueblo en lo más recóndito de la isla. Apenas conocía nada del mundo exterior._

_Se refugió un segundo tras unas cajas de madera y se agazapó cubriéndose con una roída chaqueta marrón. Los gritos de sus perseguidores se escuchaban por los callejones pero él pensó que allí estaría a salvo. Se dio cuenta de que no sería así al ver sus propias pisadas en la nieve. Pese al dolor y al agotamiento físico, se levantó cogiendo bien la chaqueta, tratando de abrigarse todo lo posible y corrió por las callejuelas una vez más tratando de encontrar un lugar seguro._

_Le buscaban incesantemente y no parecían querer rendirse en su propósito, pero él tampoco quería rendirse. Tenía que marcharse de allí, buscar un lugar seguro donde pasar aquella gélida noche y ya, a la mañana siguiente, tratar de encontrar algo que comer. Finalmente, encontró la boca de un metro y entró allí con rapidez sabiendo que sus pisadas se perderían para siempre al estar a cubierto. La escalera de incendios fue su salvación para salir en otro lado de la ciudad, junto a una calle peatonal con techumbre. De allí, fue fácil buscar un lugar donde esconderse. Ni siquiera lo pensó cuando se metió en aquel cajero intentando resguardarse. Un mendigo ya estaba allí ocupando el lugar, pero con amabilidad, le dejó un hueco al ver que sólo era un chiquillo de apenas quince años._

_Ni siquiera aquel mendigo, entrado en años, con larga barba y ojos tristes, podía entender cómo un chiquillo como aquel había llegado hasta esa situación, pero como era costumbre entre su clase, ni siquiera quiso preguntarle. Por primera vez, no peleó por un lugar en el que dormir, ni por un trozo de mugroso pan, ni siquiera por un cartón donde recostar sus cansados cuerpos, fue la primera vez que sintió compasión por alguien y le cedió una de sus adoradas mantas para tapar a ese chico que temblaba por el frío y el miedo._

\- _Gracias – fue lo único que escuchó del muchacho observando… cómo él no perdía ojo de la cristalera esperando ver aparecer algo o a alguien._

\- _¿Te estás escondiendo? – preguntó el anciano._

\- _Yo… sí – aclaró._

\- _Vete a esa esquina de ahí y tápate bien. Nadie te encontrará ahí – le aclaró enseñándole un pequeño hueco fuera de la vista de la calle._

_A la mañana siguiente, el anciano recogió sus cosas, cogió su manta y se marchó en busca de algo de comer. Aquel día empezó la gran supervivencia. Lo único que aprendió de la vida fue a buscar algo que comer en la basura, a pedir alguna limosna y a tratar de encontrar algún trabajo mal pagado como repartir periódicos, ya nadie hacía eso y cuando veían sus pintas, esas botas con agujeros, sus prendas roídas y su cabello tintado en oscuro, revuelto y sucio, nadie quería contratarle para absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera las migajas de algo que no se iban a comer llegaban a darle._

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado pensando que aún le perseguían, sintiendo cómo alguien le había zarandeado. Por un segundo, todo su cuerpo reaccionó pese al frío y se echó hacia atrás intentando atravesar la pared a su espalda, algo que sería imposible. Frente a él había unas personas a las que jamás había visto y el miedo se apoderó nuevamente de él. No era posible que le hubieran encontrado. Sólo había cerrado los ojos unos segundos y se mentalizó en que hacía año y medio que ya no había vuelto a ver a sus perseguidores, por suerte para él.

\- Ey – escuchó que el hombre frente a él pronunciaba.

\- Señor, no se acerque más a él – le sugirió uno de los hombres a su espalda, parecía que iban con él por algún motivo más profesional que por amistad – sólo es un chiquillo de la calle.

\- Está congelado – dijo el hombre viendo cómo temblaba y trataba de acurrucarse - ¿Cuánto puede tener? ¿Dieciséis años? Es muy joven para estar en la calle. ¿Cómo puede alguien dejar a un chiquillo en estas condiciones? – preguntó hacia los hombres a su espalda.

\- No es un asunto que nos concierna. Le recuerdo que su avión sale en una hora. Suba al coche y le llevaremos al aeropuerto sin demora alguna.

\- De acuerdo – dijo el hombre marchándose, pero algo le hizo girarse nuevamente y mirar de nuevo aquellos ojos de un azul tan intenso que habría cautivado a cualquiera. Suspiró un segundo y volvió sobre sus pasos apoyado en su bastón – él vendrá con nosotros – dijo al final.

\- Pero, señor…

\- Compre un billete más, pagaré lo que sea, pero este chiquillo se viene.

\- ¿Por qué? No es más que un mugroso chico de la calle.

\- Por esos ojos – dijo – míralo bien, se parece a alguien.

\- Señor… su hijo no se parece a este chico ni lo más mínimo. Su hijo era un chico respetable, orgulloso y distinguido, mire bien a éste… sólo es un pordiosero.

\- Ha debido llevar una vida dura. ¿Quién soy yo para juzgarle por su aspecto? Quiero llevarle conmigo. Dadle un abrigo, por dios, está congelado.

Jiraiya miró una última vez a ese chico cuando sus agentes de seguridad le ayudaban a levantarse y le colocaban una chaqueta encima de sus hombros. Aquel oscuro cabello se estaba destiñendo dejando una raíz completamente rubia. Aquellos ojos azules le recordaban a su hijo ya fallecido y por alguna razón, vio algo en ese pequeño que no sabía describir. Inocencia, pureza, una mueca de gratitud quizá cuando sintió la calidez de la chaqueta y se agarró a ella como si fuera su bien más preciado. Todo en ese chico le conmovió hasta tal punto… que fue incapaz de abandonarle a su suerte una vez lo había visto.

\- Señor… sigo pensando que es una mala idea. Gente de su calaña sólo saben robar, mentir y hacer lo que sea para salirse con la suya y sobrevivir.

\- Mírale bien. Un chico extraño de cabello rubio y ojos azules, sin nadie que le cuide y le proteja, perdido en las calles de esta gran ciudad. Sabes muy bien lo que les ocurre a chicos como ellos, alguien acaba engañándoles para que se prostituyan, les destrozan la vida más de lo que ya la tienen. No puedo permitirlo. Lo siento.

\- Sigue siendo usted demasiado blando, señor – comentó Kakashi accediendo a la petición de su señor y metiendo al chico en el coche.

Jiraiya trató en vano de entablar una ligera conversación con aquel muchacho, pero todo fue imposible. Sólo escondía el rostro con timidez bajo la chaqueta tratando de entrar en calor. Aún temblaba de frío, su estómago sonaba con fuerza, estaba demasiado delgado hasta para un chico de su edad. Jiraiya supo al momento que la vida de ese chico no había sido un camino de rosas, que llevaría días sin probar bocado, que el frío estaba deteriorando su cuerpo. Aun así, ese muchacho seguía manteniendo una extraña timidez que hizo sonreír a Jiraiya. Miraba cómo movía sus pies y trataba de ocultar una bota detrás de la otra escondiendo los agujeros de sus zapatos, aunque no podía esconder cómo la suela estaba a punto de desprenderse de lo deteriorada que estaba.

\- ¿Tienes un nombre, chico? – preguntó Jiraiya – yo soy Jiraiya.

El chico le miró unos segundos. Se veía la curiosidad innata de todo adolescente en aquella mirada, pero seguía sin pronunciar palabra alguna, tan solo se escondía entre aquella prenda de ropa buscando el calor.

\- Raiko – escuchó Jiraiya de aquella dulce voz justo cuando ya se daba por rendido – me llamo Raiko.

\- ¿Tienes hambre, Raiko? – preguntó viendo cómo el chico asentía – vale, en cuanto lleguemos al aeropuerto, te compraré algo para que comas.

\- ¿A cambio de qué? – preguntó sorprendiendo a Jiraiya y a un Kakashi que no se esperaba tampoco aquella pregunta.

\- A cambio de nada.

\- Todos quieren algo a cambio de ofrecerte su ayuda.

\- Que contestes algunas preguntas sobre ti. ¿Te parece bien? – preguntó Jiraiya consiguiendo finalmente una ligera y huidiza sonrisa del chico que asentía sin más.

En el aeropuerto, la gente les miraba con asombro antes de alejarse de ese chiquillo mugriento que caminaba al lado de un elegante y magnate hombre de negocios junto a sus guardaespaldas. Raiko agachó la cabeza, avergonzado por ser el centro de atención pese a estar acostumbrado a ello. No era por él por quien sentía vergüenza, sino por aquel respetable hombre que le había ayudado y comprado un bocadillo que comía con ansia y desesperación.

\- Come con cuidado, chico – sonrió Jiraiya pasándole un zumo.

\- Señor… no hay billetes disponibles hasta mañana por la mañana para el chico.

\- De acuerdo. Dígale a mi secretario que vuele hoy mismo sin demora, volveré a casa con el chico.

\- Pero, señor… no puede hacer eso, es una reunión muy importante, todos le esperan en el casino.

\- Y podrán esperar un día más. Vamos, chico, nos volvemos a casa.

\- ¿Casa? – susurró esa palabra, él no tenía una casa.

Kakashi suspiró frustrado mientras llamaba al secretario para indicarle las nuevas noticias. Todo le parecía surrealista, ni siquiera esperaba esa mañana al despertarse, que podrían encontrarse con un chico tan parecido al difunto hijo de Jiraiya Namikaze.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere entonces por el bocadillo? – preguntó el chico.

\- La verdad… es que te pareces mucho a mi hijo – sonrió el hombre – así que no quiero nada, sólo ver que estás bien.

\- ¿Tiene un hijo de mi edad?

\- Lo tenía. Falleció hace unas semanas, supongo que no lo he superado y al verte hoy a ti… no sé… ¿Crees en las casualidades?

\- ¿Cómo se llamaba?

\- Minato, Minato Namikaze.

Al llegar a la gran verja, Raiko se quedó helado. Las puertas se abrían automáticamente para dejar pasar el gran vehículo, el jardín era inmenso y perfecto, todo un sueño hecho realidad. Al fondo se podía ver la gran mansión de la familia Namikaze.

La puerta principal se abrió, escuchando la cálida y dulce voz del ama de llaves, hasta que un grito, el cual trató de callar colocando su mano sobre su boca, sonó por el recibidor. La pobre mujer se había asustado al ver las pintas de ese muchacho, pero Jiraiya colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la mujer y le sonrió.

\- Viene conmigo.

\- ¡_Santa virgen_! – fue lo que escuchó de la mujer antes de que esta se acercase al oído de Jiraiya - ¿No se parece a…?

\- En efecto – sonrió Jiraiya.

\- _Dios santísima_… - dijo incrédula por lo que veía, porque pese a las pintas de vagabundo, podía ver esa raíz rubia y esos ojazos azules iguales que los del señorito Namikaze.

\- Por favor, acompáñele al aseo y ayúdele a arreglarse – insistió Jiraiya.

\- Como guste, señor – hizo una reverencia la doncella de llaves antes de indicarle al chico que la siguiera hacia el cuarto de baño.

Para Raiko, ver un cuarto de baño era toda una aventura. En su pequeño pueblo salían fuera al monte y se lavaba en el río hasta que su madre falleció. Él nunca quiso salir de su pueblo… hasta que le conoció a él, ese chico del que se enamoró y que le había llevado al mayor de los infiernos. Casi dos años había vivido en la calle, huyendo de los que le perseguían.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Raiko extrañado mirando la manivela de la ducha.

\- ¿Cómo que qué es? Es una ducha. ¿No me diga que nunca ha visto una? – por la mirada que puso el chico, la doncella entendió que era un no – Dios mío, ¿de dónde ha salido usted?

\- De un pequeño pueblo – dijo – allí no teníamos nada como esto.

\- Le enseñaré, señorito Minato – comentó la doncella antes de darse cuenta de que le había llamado como al hijo de Jiraiya. Eso hizo que se paralizase enseguida el chico – lo siento, es la costumbre.

\- Puedes llamarle así si a él no le importa – comentó Jiraiya desde atrás - ¿Te gustaría?

\- ¿Minato? – preguntó el chico – está bien, pueden llamarme Minato si les es más cómodo – sonrió el chico, consiguiendo que ambos vieran el vivo retrato de Minato Namikaze en él.

Para Jiraiya, desde luego sabía de sobra que ese chico bien arreglado y educado, podría ser una gran solución al problema de su hijo. Todos sus enemigos se le echarían encima si supieran que su hijo había fallecido. Hasta ahora lo había ocultado como había podido, pero no podría mantenerlo mucho tiempo, ahora tenía a ese chico para desmentir todo rumor, para hacerle pasar por su hijo.


	2. Una educación

Capítulo 2: Una educación.

Kakashi dudaba aquello, no le veía absolutamente ningún sentido, pero por otra parte… sabía que no tenían más opción que arriesgarse si así lo deseaba su señor. Seguía sin fiarse de ese niño, era un don nadie, llegado de la calle, con cara de niño dulce e inocente pero del que no sabían nada. Podría estar fingiendo para acercarse a la familia, podían haberle contratado otras familias mafiosas para vengarse de ellos, era un problema, así lo veía y no dudaba en hacerlo saber.

\- No me pongas esa cara, Kakashi. Sabes que valoro tus consejos.

\- Sí, los escucha, pero luego es usted el que toma las decisiones y…

\- Ese niño va a quedarse.

\- Lo entiendo y lo respeto pero… ¿Hacerlo pasar por su hijo? – preguntó Kakashi con serias dudas – es un chico sin educación, no podría fingir ser Minato Namikaze y lo sabe, sus enemigos le descubrirían al instante.

\- Si digo que mi hijo ha fallecido, estaré en un grave problema con mis enemigos. Me verán débil e indefenso, sin un sucesor a mis casinos y mi patrimonio, se abalanzarán como buitres.

\- Lo entiendo, es como un regalo caído del cielo, es idéntico a Minato y no se lo discuto pero… Minato era astuto e inteligente, este chico es… inocente y cohibido, no sería capaz de enfrentarse a sus enemigos y no sabe nada sobre finanzas, ni siquiera sé si sabrá leer o escribir.

\- Posiblemente no – comentó Jiraiya – pero eso se lo puedo inculcar. Contrataré a los mejores profesores, haré de él que sea… Minato.

\- ¿Y si él no quiere ser Minato? – preguntó Kakashi.

\- Sólo hay una forma de saberlo… habrá que preguntarle.

Kakashi fue a salir del despacho cuando Jiraiya le llamó una vez más, haciendo que se girase nuevamente para observar aquella sonrisa agradable del hombre que le había contratado como su guardaespaldas.

\- Agradezco tu preocupación, eres el mejor de los guardaespaldas.

\- Gracias, señor.

\- Sé que a veces puedo confundirme pero… tengo una leve intuición con ese chico, no sé qué es pero… algo me dice que confíe en él.

\- Si usted lo hace, yo le daré el beneficio de la duda, pero seguiré investigándole por si acaso. No quiero que le hagan daño a usted, para algo me paga, soy su guardaespaldas – sonrió Kakashi.

\- Me parece justo. Iré a hablar con ese chico ahora mismo.

Mientras Jiraiya terminaba de arreglar un par de asuntos sobre sus casinos, Kakashi aprovechó para ir al puesto de control y pedir todos los archivos referentes a ese chico. Por supuesto, no sabían muy bien cómo localizarle, sólo sabían que se llamaba Raiko y, sin embargo, pese a lo complicado que sería, todos sus hombres se pusieron manos a la obra para tratar de encontrar un expediente entre millones de ellos, era una aguja en un pajar, pero algo tenía que hacer para saber más cosas de ese chico, para saber la verdad y no las mentiras que podrían haberle enseñado a contar en caso de preguntarle, siempre y cuando… fuera una estrategia de sus enemigos, porque si no lo era… tan sólo era eso… un chiquillo de la calle.

Jiraiya terminó el papeleo que le faltaba y tras guardarlo, salió del despacho dispuesto a ir al salón donde debía estar Raiko. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver cómo el chiquillo miraba con asombro una corona floral de centro de mesa. La tocaba, la olía y la miraba por todos lados hasta que se dignó a cogerla, girándola entre sus manos y tratando de descubrir para qué era. Cuando se la colocó sobre la cabeza, Jiraiya sonrió aún más. Era un chico demasiado dulce y sabía que sin su ayuda, habría acabado muy mal, seguramente le habrían obligado a prostituirse o algo peor.

\- Te queda muy bien – sonrió Jiraiya asustando al joven que se quitó con rapidez la corona de flores y la dejó en su sitio de nuevo.

\- Lo siento, yo…

\- Puedes quedártela si quieres, aunque no es una decoración de cabello, es un centro de mesa – comentó.

\- ¿Un centro de mesa? ¿Entonces para qué sirve?

\- Para nada… - sonrió Jiraiya.

\- ¿Y por qué tenerlo si no sirve? – sonrió el joven algo incrédulo.

\- Porque queda bonito.

Aquello fue una afirmación que en absoluto tenía Minato en mente. No pensaba que se pudiera tener algo simplemente porque queda bonito pero así parecía ser.

\- Ah – fue lo único que pudo exclamar ante esa respuesta del mayor.

\- ¿Te apetece tomar un vaso de leche? Seguro que aún tengo algo de nesquik o chocolate para ponerle a la leche.

\- ¿Se le pone chocolate? – preguntó extrañado.

\- ¿No me digas que nunca lo has probado? – sonrió algo sorprendido Jiraiya – entonces tienes que probarlo. Vamos a la cocina, yo mismo te lo prepararé.

Para Minato, todo era una novedad en esa casa. Los jarrones parecían ser muy costosos y prácticamente todo el mobiliario. A veces le daba una extraña sensación de inseguridad estar rodeado de tantas cosas caras, pensando que quizá podría romper algo y no era ésa su intención.

\- Siéntate mientras te preparo el vaso de leche – le comentó Jiraiya, sorprendiendo hasta a la cocinera que allí estaba.

\- Señor… yo puedo preparárselo.

\- No se preocupe, prefiero hacerlo yo – sonrió el hombre buscando en la cocina los utensilios necesarios.

La cocinera no quiso insistir más en el asunto y prefirió seguir con sus quehaceres. Minato esperó pacientemente a que Jiraiya terminara de preparar el vaso de leche y una vez lo dejó encima de la mesa, le dio un sorbo observando cómo parecía querer hablar de algo.

\- Está muy bueno – sonrió Minato.

Una cosa estaba clara para Jiraiya… no sabía de dónde había salido ese chico, pero desconocía gran parte de las cosas. Era como si nunca hubiera tenido padres, como si nunca hubiera ido a la escuela, como si hubiera vivido aislado en una cueva sin saber nada, quizá de ahí esa gran inocencia que tenía.

\- Quería preguntarte algo… pero comprenderé que no estés dispuesto a ayudarme. Verás… ahora que mi hijo ha fallecido, tengo un poco de miedo a que mis rivales quieran aprovecharse de la situación y tratar de quitarme parte del patrimonio. Mi estado de salud no me permite viajar constantemente y eso lo hacía mi hijo, así que… es posible que tuviera que vender parte de esas propiedades y me preguntaba…

\- ¿Quiere desmentir los rumores de su fallecimiento?

\- Aún no se ha hecho público pero se rumorea que ha fallecido, así que sí, me gustaría… si pudieras hacerme el favor de intervenir y hacerte pasar por mi hijo, haciendo creer a todos que sólo es un rumor.

\- Vale – dijo Raiko – pero…

\- No te preocupes. Daremos una rueda de prensa, aparecerás en público pero no hablarás, yo lo haré. Desmentiremos los rumores y tendremos más tiempo para prepararte.

\- ¿Podré hacerlo? – preguntó con dudas – yo no sé ni siquiera leer y…

\- Cuando acabemos tu instrucción, nadie se dará cuenta. Para todo el mundo, serás Minato Namikaze.

\- De acuerdo entonces. Seré tu hijo.

\- Entonces desde hoy, responderás al nombre de Minato y sólo a ese nombre.

\- Vale – sonrió el chico tomando otro sorbo de su vaso.

¡_Una semana_! Ése fue el plazo que dio Jiraiya para realizar la entrevista y desmentir los rumores sobre su hijo fallecido. En una semana, debía cambiar por completo a ese chico inocente, al menos físicamente debía aparentar ser su hijo, un elegante chico de buena familia. Había traído a sus mejores modistas, al mejor profesor para que le inculcase lo básico hasta ese día y todo… para engañar a todos sus rivales en los negocios.

Kakashi había pasado días enteros con Minato, explicándole cómo solía comportarse el antiguo hijo de su jefe, cómo hablaba, qué frases solía utilizar, cómo debía vestir o cómo moverse entre la gente, tenía que contarle absolutamente todo sobre el pasado de ese chico para que él se convirtiera en Minato Namikaze. Todos los detalles eran necesarios, cuantos más detalles recordase ese chico, más creíble sería su historia.

El día de la entrevista, Minato estaba nervioso, casi tanto como el mismo día en que escapó de su antigua vida. A Jiraiya le intrigaba el pasado de ese chico, pero no había conseguido sacarle ni una sola palabra de su antigua vida, cuando le preguntaba algo del pasado, contestaba con la vida de su hijo, fingiendo ser precisamente Minato Namikaze. Al final, había dejado de intentarlo sabiendo que ese chico no querría hablar del tema.

\- ¿Estás preparado? – preguntó Jiraiya al verle bajar los peldaños de la gran escalera central.

\- Sí – confirmó con una ligera sonrisa.

\- ¿Nervioso?

\- Un poco. Sólo espero estar a la altura.

\- Lo estás.

\- No estoy listo del todo.

\- Sólo es una entrevista, yo hablaré, sólo tienes que dejarte ver, nada más. Luego volveremos a casa y tus profesores te prepararán los próximos años. No corre prisa, esto sólo es una formalidad, con tu aparición en público se disiparán los rumores sobre la muerte de mi hijo.

\- De acuerdo. Vamos allá.

Minato siguió a su padre por el pasillo dispuesto a ir a ese prueba, porque eso es lo que era para él, una prueba donde los demás querrían saber si seguía vivo, si era el auténtico Minato Namikaze. Al menos, nadie imaginaría que pudiera haber alguien tan sumamente parecido que fuera a reemplazarle, así que por ahora, todo parecía indicar que simplemente, se lo creerían. Un rumor falso como muchos otros, nada más, en eso quedaría el supuesto fallecimiento del auténtico Minato.

Era raro ver la televisión en su casa, por lo general, tan sólo le gustaba practicar kendo, aunque sus padres solían poner las noticias de la noche para enterarse de lo que ocurría en el mundo exterior. Itachi, sin embargo, prefería mantenerse al margen de todo aquello, tan sólo le interesaba ser el hijo perfecto, un modelo para su hermano pequeño y, por supuesto, el futuro cabeza de la familia.

\- ¿Has terminado de practicar? – preguntó su madre al ver a un sudoroso Itachi que seguía con el kimono puesto y la espada de bambú al hombro.

\- No, sólo tenía sed – dijo con su tono serio habitual, abriendo la nevera para coger una botella de agua.

\- No te la tomes tan fría, estás sudado y te sentará mal.

\- Tengo mucha sed – comentó haciendo caso omiso, aunque al acabar, sonrió dándole un beso en la frente a su madre – no te preocupes tanto, ya soy mayorcito.

\- Dieciocho años no es mayorcito, es adolescente – comentó su madre con una sonrisa.

\- Una madre siempre será una madre – pronunció su padre - ¿Por qué no te das una ducha? Apestas a sudor.

\- Claro – sonrió Itachi haciendo una reverencia hacia su padre, pero cuando iba a marcharse, aquel chico rubio apareció en las noticias, un chico al que él conocía.

Se quedó paralizado en la puerta, sin poder apartar los ojos de esa noticia, de ese chico rubio. Era todo muy extraño, corrían rumores de que había muerto y, sin embargo, allí estaba, el hijo de uno de los más famosos empresarios, el jefe del mayor de los casinos de Las Vegas. Su padre subió el volumen de la televisión escuchando cómo Jiraiya comentaba lo del accidente y felicitaba a los médicos por haber conseguido salvarle la vida a su hijo.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre, Itachi? – preguntó su padre al verle tan absorto en aquella noticia.

\- N-nada – susurró extrañado, recordando aquel coche dando vueltas sobre la calzada – no ocurre nada – comentó dándose la vuelta para marcharse a la ducha.

\- Itachi, estoy orgulloso de ti – le confesó su padre.

\- Gracias, papá.

Su familia, siempre habían sido samuráis, era lo único que les identificaba, lo más característico, su nobleza y honradez. Su padre trabajaba para el Emperador, su guardaespaldas personal, el mejor de sus guerreros, inculcado en la más antigua de las artes, el bushido. Él soñaba con ser como su padre, en proteger a los inocentes, en ser la espada de la justicia, el protector de un feudal adinerado, de algún político o de alguna persona que necesitase realmente sus servicios. Para eso entrenaba día y noche, para eso se había convertido en el mejor estudiante. Algún día, encontraría a esa persona por la que merecería la pena darlo todo con tal de protegerle, algún día…


	3. Las Vegas

Capítulo 3: Las Vegas

**Cinco años después:**

Desde el asiento trasero de la limusina, miraba su ajetreada agenda. Nunca antes había estado en Las Vegas y aunque quizá le habría gustado poder disfrutar de aquel lugar repleto de brillantes luces y de espectáculos a cada esquina, sabía muy bien que había venido por negocios.

\- ¿Estás nervioso? – preguntó Kakashi a su lado.

\- No, para nada – comentó Minato perdiendo la mirada en las luces de los casinos y los grandes hoteles que veía desde la ventanilla.

\- Sabes que no hacía falta que vinieras.

\- No iba a dejar a mi padre venir hasta aquí. Ya está mayor para esto – dijo con su tono de seriedad.

Kakashi no quiso entrar en más detalles, sabía de sobra cuánto había cambiado ese chico. Le habían educado, enseñado prácticamente todo lo que podían enseñarle, cómo comportarse, cómo trabajar, cómo valerse por sí mismo y todo eso… sólo consiguió una cosa, que perdiera parte de esa inocencia que tenía, que entendiese todo por lo que había pasado en su juventud y no quisiera cometer más errores en su vida, al menos… no los mismos. Ahora entendía demasiadas cosas que antes… tan sólo hacía que se dejase llevar por su instinto, su inocencia, su desconocimiento y juventud. Ahora pensaba con detalle cada movimiento y eso… le había hecho dejar de ser ese chico para convertirse en alguien meticuloso.

\- Te gustará el hotel de tu padre – sonrió Kakashi intentando cambiarle de tema.

\- Estoy convencido de ello – sonrió Minato girándose hacia él por primera vez.

\- Tiene un buen spa en la última planta y el casino está en la primera planta. Te ha reservado la suite.

\- Gracias, aunque me habría valido con una habitación normalita.

\- No podía ser y lo sabes. Jiraiya sólo quiere lo mejor para ti y además, todos esperan verte como lo que eres…

\- ¿Un niño rico que se aloja en suites? – preguntó Minato – sabes muy bien que no me gusta tirar el dinero y mientras yo ocupe esa habitación, otro cliente que podría dejar dinero no la ocupará.

\- A tu padre no le preocupa eso, tiene dinero de sobra. Tú sólo… diviértete un poco mientras estés aquí en Las Vegas. Lo necesitas. Te has esforzado mucho estos cinco años y has dado un cambio radical.

\- No he venido a disfrutar, sino a trabajar. Voy a descubrir lo que está pasando en ese casino y el motivo para que baje el rendimiento. Voy a investigar a todos – endureció la mirada – nadie le roba a mi padre y menos si puedo impedirlo.

Kakashi no volvió a pronunciar palabra alguna en el resto del viaje. Ya era tarde y tan sólo deseaba llegar al hotel y que ese chico descansase. Miró a Minato una vez más, absorto en las luces de la gran ciudad y sólo veía una cosa en él, decisión. Ese chico que había llegado siendo absolutamente nada, ahora estaba allí fingiendo ser quien no era, sin mirar atrás. Había trabajado más duro que nadie para aprender todo lo necesario y pese a que había intentado ser lo más independiente posible, tanto Kakashi como Jiraiya se habían negado a dejar que viniera solo.

\- Ése es el hotel – comentó Kakashi - bienvenido al Venetian.

Minato abrió los ojos al ver la inmensidad del hotel. Había estudiado mucho y quizá no había tenido tiempo para viajar pero… todo el patio principal parecía realmente Venecia, la ciudad de los canales y las barcas.

\- Tu padre conoció a su esposa en Venecia, ya lo sabes.

\- Sí.

\- Se enamoró de esa ciudad y trató de diseñar algo parecido.

\- Es un hotel inmenso. Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar.

\- Por el principio – sonrió Kakashi – por favor, llévenos a la puerta principal – ordenó Kakashi al chófer.

\- Como desee, señor.

El coche atravesó por la parte de atrás el gran complejo y cruzó hasta la entrada principal para dejarles allí. Kakashi fue el primero en bajar, asegurando el terreno y abriendo la puerta de Minato para que saliera. En cuanto el coche arrancó nuevamente para marcharse al aparcamiento, Minato echó un vistazo atrás, observando los canales llenos de barcas, las fuentes, los puentes idénticos a la gran ciudad de Venecia y a la gente que entraba y salía de las tiendas de alrededor, todas con permiso del hotel.

\- Vamos allá. Debes estar cansado del viaje. Mañana puedes investigar el lugar – comentó Kakashi cogiendo las maletas, aunque Minato tomó el asa de la suya y caminó con ella hacia el recibidor.

Tan sólo sonrió, Kakashi sabía lo autosuficiente que intentaba ser ese chico. Odiaba tener que depender de los demás, seguramente por su trágico pasado, porque no quería tener que volver a ser salvado, quería ser capaz de valerse por sí mismo y él no pensaba quitarle esa faceta suya.

\- ¿Cuántas habitaciones tiene? – preguntó Minato en susurro hacia Kakashi.

\- Más de siete mil cien habitaciones y suites – le aclaró Kakashi – más el casino y las zonas de ocio, las piscinas y las tiendas adjuntas que pagan su comisión por estar aquí.

Minato caminó decidido hacia la recepción pero en cuanto llegó, ni siquiera tuvo que abrir la boca, todos allí parecían conocerle. Seguramente por la televisión o porque su padre ya había llamado informando que llegaría ese día para instalarse durante los próximos meses allí, hasta que todo el problema se aclarase.

\- Buenos días, señor Namikaze – sonrió la recepcionista – su suite ya está lista. Última planta tal y como pidió. ¿Quiere que le subamos algo para cenar?

\- ¿No es tarde para la cocina?

\- La ciudad nunca duerme, señor – sonrió la recepcionista de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué tal si nos deja la carta y le llamamos desde la habitación? – sugirió Kakashi.

\- Por supuesto, tienen la carta en la mesa principal de la suite. Tan sólo marquen el número de la recepción si necesitan algo.

\- Muchas gracias – agradeció Minato cogiendo las llaves.

No podía dejar de observarlo todo. Era cierto que se había estudiado los datos de memoria, sabía todo lo que había en el hotel pero no era lo mismo a verlo en vivo y en directo. Aquello era mucho más sorprendente, ni siquiera sus ojos sabían dónde mirar. El gran Hall con sus escaleras mecánicas que dividían la zona de hotel del casino, con sus techos pintados rememorando la etapa del renacimiento de Roma, todo era simplemente perfecto, cada detalle hacia que le transportase a la propia ciudad.

\- Es imposible que el hotel vaya mal – comentó Minato hacia Kakashi.

\- Eso mismo pensó tu padre – sonrió – pero desde Japón es complicado llevar un hotel tan grande como éste, necesitas socios, personal, mucha gente trabaja aquí y no puede llevar un control exhaustivo de todo. La administración suele salirse del buen camino cuando le das la mano y no lo supervisas de cerca. Mañana te presentaré al socio mayoritario de tu padre, hoy es tarde y seguramente se habrá ido ya a casa.

\- De acuerdo.

Nunca antes había salido de Japón pero eso no le iba impedir ir a conocer mundo. Cinco años había estado soportando las expectativas que su padre había puesto sobre sus hombros, cinco años aguantando que le dijera lo que debía hacer o qué estudiar, con qué familias debería firmar ese contrato para su protección, porque eso eran ellos, Samuráis de la vieja escuela que ahora sólo eran los guardaespaldas más fieles de esos nobles adinerados.

Su padre era todo un héroe, protegía al Emperador, estaba en su guardia personal igual que su tío servía a una rica familia de empresarios, pero él… no… él quería otra cosa, él deseaba sólo a una persona a la que apenas conocía pero que necesitaba conocer antes de saber si era el indicado o no. Ese chico había vuelto de la muerte y no se lo explicaba, ese chico había estado cinco malditos años en su cabeza y por fin, tuvo información sobre él tras colarse con el pase de seguridad de su padre en los archivos del Estado. Había cogido un vuelo a Las Vegas, así que allí estaba él, dispuesto a encontrar a un adinerado que le tomase bajo su servicio. Su padre no se había negado pese a que no le gustaba la idea de que saliera de Japón.

\- No hacía falta que vinieras – comentaba Itachi.

\- Tonterías – sonreía Madara – no iba a perderme esta oportunidad para viajar fuera de Japón en mis vacaciones. Tú necesitabas un acompañante y yo… vacaciones.

\- No he venido por vacaciones precisamente y lo sabes.

\- Sé el motivo por el que has venido y puede que tu padre sea algo despistado para estas cosas, pero a mí no me engañas. Puede que él se trague el cuento de que vienes buscando un gran magnate que te pague un gran salario a cambio de tus servicios como guardaespaldas, pero… yo sé muy bien que es un chico. ¿Quién es?

\- Minato Namikaze, hijo del propietario del hotel Venetian y el casino.

\- Has lanzado alto – sonrió Madara – es el hotel más grande de Estados Unidos.

\- Lo sé.

\- Y aquí en Las Vegas ya sabes todo lo que hablan…

\- No voy a meterme en un mundo mafioso si es lo que te preocupa – sonrió Itachi – ese chico…

\- No lo conoces, no sabes en qué mundo vive ni cómo es.

\- Pero lo averiguaré.

\- Contéstame algo, Itachi… ¿Por qué ese chico? ¿Por qué tanto interés en él?

\- Porque fue capaz de burlar a la muerte y no sé cómo narices lo hizo. Yo vi el accidente. Nadie habría sobrevivido a algo así, pero él está aquí y no lo entiendo.

Era cierto que había visto ese accidente, que no creyó jamás que alguien pudiera sobrevivir a algo como eso y, en cambio, ese chico estaba vivo. Necesitaba asegurarse de que era él, tenía que saber que estaba bien. Cinco años y seguía pensando en él, en esa fatídica noche.

Itachi entraba por la recepción del hotel junto a su tío, cuando en el ascensor del fondo observó ese cabello rubio al lado de un hombre adulto de cabello plateado que le daba al botón de subir. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Al menos estaba allí, la información que había encontrado sobre él era cierta y por fin tendría la opción de acercarse a él. En Japón era imposible, nunca salía de su mansión y eso sólo le hacía sospechar aún más acerca de todo lo que rodeaba a ese chico. Todos lo achacaban a la rehabilitación que debería sufrir a causa del accidente, una rehabilitación que le imposibilitaba salir de la casa.

Le encantaría decir que la gente mentía, pero la verdad, era que parecía una información bastante creíble. Si él mismo no hubiera presenciado ese accidente, quizá pensase que no era cierto, pero tras verlo… no podía negar que la rehabilitación de aquello debió haber sido dura.

\- ¿Es ése? – preguntó Madara al ver cómo su sobrino estaba absorto en las puertas del ascensor que se cerraban.

\- Sí – comentó Itachi – no ha cambiado nada – sonrió tras haber visto que seguía manteniendo ese rostro angelical, ese cabello rubio característico y sus ojos tan azules como los recordaba.

\- Es atractivo.

\- Lo es.

\- Y jovencito. Podría ser un niño de papá.

\- Supongo que tendré que averiguarlo.

Mientras su sobrino iba hacia la recepción para pedir su suite, Madara observaba aquel ascensor con las puertas ya cerradas. A él no se le escapaba en absoluto que entre esos dos había algo más que su sobrino no le contaba. Nadie estaba tan obsesionado durante cinco años con un chico al que no conocía, pero también sabía que su sobrino siempre había sido todo corazón pese a lo orgulloso y altanero que podía llegar a ser en algunas ocasiones. Simplemente, sonrió, porque no sabía hasta dónde conduciría todo esto, pero una cosa estaba clara… él iba a pasárselo en grande en la piscina mientras su sobrino perseguía a ese rubio.


	4. Conocidos

Capítulo 4: Conocidos

¡_Suite presidencial_! Eso era lo único que Minato tenía en la cabeza, le habían dado una de las mejores suites del hotel. Él, que no estaba acostumbrado a los lujos, que incluso en esos últimos cinco años viviendo en la mansión de Jiraiya había intentado ser lo menos materialista posible pese a que su padre le ofrecía de todo, ahora estaba allí, en una habitación de lujo con vistas al resto de hoteles y casinos que seguramente… por la noche estarían completamente iluminados.

\- Yo estaré en la habitación de al lado – comentó Kakashi tras él al ver cómo Minato se acercaba a la cristalera para mirar el resto de los hoteles.

\- ¿No te quedas en la misma habitación? Creí que eras mi guardaespaldas.

\- Tu guardaespaldas sí, pero no tu niñero – sonrió Kakashi – puedes hacer lo que quieras, Minato, yo no quiero involucrarme en tu intimidad. Esa puerta de ahí da justo a mi habitación. Si necesitas algo, sólo dímelo.

\- Vale. Gracias.

Kakashi no quiso molestar más a ese chico que miraba toda la habitación con sorpresa. Quizá sólo él en toda la ciudad sabía realmente el cambiazo que habían hecho. Todos pensarían que el hijo del magnate de los casinos y hoteles debía estar acostumbrado al lujo, pero nadie podía imaginarse lo equivocados que estaban. Cinco años había tenido ese chico para demostrarle a Kakashi sus buenas intenciones y tras una exhaustiva investigación, por fin había descubierto quién era ese chico. Ni siquiera a Jiraiya se lo había contado por su delicada situación física, tampoco al mismo Minato le había querido contar lo que había descubierto, sin embargo, se había propuesto defenderle a toda costa.

El rubio miró la habitación. Era cierto que sobre la mesa principal estaba la carta que le habían comentado para pedir algo de cenar. Era tarde y tan sólo quería darse una buena ducha antes de acostarse. El calor allí era casi insoportable esa noche de verano.

Caminó hacia una de las ventanas y la abrió dejando que una suave brisa entrase, una brisa también caliente que apenas le sacaba de su sofoco. Resopló, ni siquiera en la última planta entraba una brizna de aire fresco. Tuvo que recorrer toda la habitación para encontrar el baño, aquello era más como un apartamento que como una habitación de hotel. ¡_Tenía hasta una sala de estar con televisión y chimenea_! Eso ni siquiera en casa de Jiraiya lo tenía.

En la zona del dormitorio, junto a la cama, una puerta de cristal conducía a una pequeña terraza donde le aguardaba una piscina de dimensiones reducidas. Todo aquello, hizo que abriera los ojos por la sorpresa. ¡Él nunca había querido semejante lujo! Tan sólo estaba allí para ver las cuentas del casino y del hotel, nada más. Una modesta habitación habría sido más que suficiente, pero estaba claro que su padre no le permitiría irse a ningún otro hotel teniendo él el suyo propio.

\- De la calle a todo esto – susurró para sí mismo teniendo muy presente de dónde venía él – más vale que me esfuerce en ayudarle después de todo lo que hace por mí. Descubriré a la persona que le está robando a Jiraiya – se propuso – voy a descubrirle.

La ducha fue algo que agradeció. Tras haber tenido que volar desde Tokio y de haber permanecido encerrado en esa limusina desde el aeropuerto hasta su hotel, reconocía que apestaba a sudor. No podía sacarle pega alguna a la majestuosa habitación del hotel, sabía que su padre tenía un gusto exquisito pero… también era cierto que no le gustaba sentirse solo, ya había estado demasiados años solo y quizá, todo aquello le quedaba un poco grande.

Dentro de la cama, entre las finas sábanas de lino, tardó varios segundos en decidirse a apagar la luz. No negaba su cansancio, sabía que se dormiría enseguida, pero una parte de él seguía odiando las noches. En ellas solían volverle las pesadillas, ésas que sólo desaparecían cuando mantenía los ojos abiertos.

Todas las noches se acostaba con el mismo pensamiento, dormir. Eso era lo único que necesitaba y quería, pero pocas noches lograba, al menos no de un tirón. El recuerdo del frío que pasó por las noches en la calle, el miedo a que algo malo le ocurriera, a que los tipos que le buscaban le encontrasen, la desesperación por encontrar algún lugar donde cobijarse o algo con lo que llenar su estómago, la humillación que soportaba cada vez que tenía que pedir unas míseras monedas para sobrevivir, todo eso… volvía por las noches.

En pleno verano como estaban, él había registrado toda la habitación en busca de una manta, una que ni siquiera había desplegado por completo pero que colocó sobre las sábanas de lino para abrigarse. Quizá a mitad noche necesitaría apartarla, pero seguía teniendo ese miedo a que le arrebatasen lo poco que pudiera tener. Un trauma del pasado que quizá nunca resolvería o que tardaría en olvidar. Era posible que ni Jiraiya se hubiera dado cuenta de esas pequeñas acciones o no hubiera pensado en el motivo de sus acciones, pero él no quería hablar del tema, tan sólo deseaba olvidar lo que una vez fue, lo que una vez vivió.

Apagó la luz y cerró los ojos cogiendo con fuerza la manta que se había puesto encima. Hacía calor pese a tener las ventanas abiertas, pero pese a ello, prefería pasar calor a quitarse la manta. La gente habría pensado que estaba loco al verle en pleno verano con esa manta, pero a él no le importaba lo que la gente pensase mientras él estuviera a gusto. Fue a las tres de la madrugada cuando sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, su cuerpo se incorporó y su respiración se descompensó a la vez que un sudor frío recorría su cuerpo.

Toda la camiseta de manga corta con la que dormía, estaba empapada. De su cabello caían chollos de sudor deslizándose por su nuca, perdiéndose entre la musculatura de su espalda y la tela de la camiseta. Se llevó la mano hasta el rostro y ocultó sus ojos con ella, tratando de recomponerse un segundo, encendiendo la luz segundos después para observar la vacía habitación.

\- Mierda – susurró para sí mismo – vamos, Minato, debes relajarte.

Se levantó de la cama todavía algo confuso. Le costó casi cinco minutos darse cuenta de que estaba en la habitación del hotel. Cogió el teléfono de la mesilla y marcó el número de recepción para pedir que le subieran un vaso de leche. ¡_Lo necesitaba_! Se había acostumbrado a tomarse uno antes de dormir y ahora le era casi imposible estar sin él. Se sentó en el sillón frente a la cristalera, tapado con la manta y secándose el rostro con una pequeña toalla. No tardaron más de quince minutos en llamar a su puerta para traerle su tan preciado vaso de leche. Minato sonrió, agradeció al botones del hotel y le dejó una generosa propina antes de cerrar la puerta.

¡_Ojeras_! Eso fue lo que Kakashi observó en el angelical rostro de ese chico al verle salir de la habitación. Al girarse Minato, se encontró con el vaso de cartón que le tendía su guardaespaldas, seguramente algún chocolate caliente, puesto que él odiaba el café.

\- Gracias, Kakashi – sonrió Minato.

\- No hay de qué. Vamos, te acompaño al casino.

Los dos entraron en el ascensor, Minato dando un sorbo a su chocolate mientras Kakashi observaba los números bajando. Ambos permanecían en silencio hasta que, finalmente, Kakashi fue el que decidió romper aquel tenso silencio que habían formado.

\- Hoy viene un cliente importante, el hijo primogénito de un alto guardaespaldas imperial de Tokio. Creo que viene con su tío – comentó Kakashi – dicen que llegó anoche al hotel.

\- No tiene nada que ver conmigo. Mientras deje dinero en el casino, todo estará bien.

\- Sólo era información. También habrá algunos peces gordos de la zona dejando sus miles de dólares por ahí abajo.

\- Genial entonces. Sólo quiero ver las cuentas. No entiendo mucho sobre casinos.

\- Pero sí de matemáticas, estadísticas y probabilidades – sonrió Kakashi – te he visto ganar a los amigos de tu padre al póker y a otros cientos de juegos, tienes buena memoria y te gusta sacar probabilidades. Quizá tienes suerte en el juego.

\- Suerte con el juego y desafortunado en el amor – sonrió Minato mirando su teléfono móvil – o eso se dice siempre.

Kakashi sonrió. La realidad era que en esos cinco años, Minato no había salido de la mansión excepto para ir a comprar algo con su padre, tan sólo estudiaba y estudiaba más. Se había convertido en un gran chico, muy inteligente y astuto, en un chico que merecía la pena, que seguramente tendría a muchos tras de sí pero al que pocos habían visto o hablado con él.

\- Eres atractivo, inteligente y con dinero, tendrás a muchos pretendientes, Minato – sonrió Kakashi dando un sorbo a su café y saliendo del ascensor en cuanto se abrieron las puertas.

Los ojos de Minato se apartaron del móvil, guardándolo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para salir tras Kakashi. Bajaron las escaleras juntos, manteniendo el silencio y observando a cada peldaño la gente que bajaba con ellos, observándoles a cada paso que daban, cuchicheando sobre ellos. Era algo normal, Minato entendía que tener al hijo del propietario del hotel y casino por allí, causaría un gran revuelo.

Al llegar al salón, la mirada de Minato se centró en ese chico moreno que estaba siendo el centro de atención de todos los presentes. Todos los trabajadores del casino le rodeaban, estrechando su mano o haciendo una reverencia. Aquello fue lo que le indicó a Minato que debía ser alguien importante, sin embargo, él sólo prestó atención a la voz de Kakashi a su lado.

\- El que va a hacer la reverencia ahora es el director del casino y gerente del hotel – comentó Kakashi – la mano derecha de tu padre. Fueron muy amigos desde la infancia y cuando compró todo esto, sabiendo que Orochimaru había estudiado empresariales, le cedió el derecho a gestionar esta parte de su patrimonio.

\- De acuerdo – comentó Minato – casi que le esperaré en su despacho cuando acaben las formalidades.

Kakashi sonrió. Estaba claro que Minato no quería involucrarse con las formas de actuar del casino, simplemente, intentó pasar desapercibido, caminando hacia uno de los pasillos laterales en busca de las oficinas. Sin embargo, aquello no pasó desapercibido para Itachi, quien pensó que Minato, como hijo del propietario de todo aquello, habría accedido igual que todos los demás a saludarle. No se imaginó que simplemente, se alejaría.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Madara al ver la mirada perdida de su hijo.

\- Creí que saludaría.

\- ¿Le conoces?

\- Sí, pero no creí que él se olvidaría de mí – sonrió al instante – quizá eso lo hará más interesante.

Minato continuó su camino hasta uno de los guardias de seguridad y tras identificarse, le cedió el paso explicándole que podía esperar en la sala de estar hasta que Orochimaru regresase de dar la bienvenida a aquel importante cliente. Así lo hicieron ambos, esperaron hasta que Orochimaru apareció por el pasillo y se sorprendió al ver a Kakashi.

\- Kakashi Hatake, cuánto tiempo sin verte – sonrió Orochimaru – y usted debe ser el hijo de Jiraiya, tienes sus mismos rasgos.

\- Gracias – sonrió Minato – Minato Namikaze, un placer conocerle.

\- El placer es mío. Bueno… entremos al despacho para que podáis explicarme con detenimiento el placer de vuestra visita. Su padre ha estado muy reservado últimamente con el tema.

Al entrar al despacho y cerrar la puerta tras ellos, Minato prefirió ir directo al grano. Él no era alguien que fuera por la espalda, sino que prefería hablar las cosas claramente.

\- La verdad es que no he venido como un viaje de placer, estoy aquí para revisar todos los libros de contabilidad del casino y el hotel, también me gustaría ver los libros de actas y toda la información referente a contratos, compra y venta de mercancías y todo lo referente al casino.

\- ¿La contabilidad? – preguntó algo alarmado Orochimaru – esos libros los llevo yo mismo, déjeme hablar con mi ayudante a ver si puede facilitárselos aunque… le va a llevar tiempo revisarlos todos.

\- Dispongo de tiempo – sonrió Minato – pero quiero estar seguro de todo lo que ocurre en nuestro hotel-casino.

\- Como usted guste, le diré a mi ayudante que le suba todo a su habitación.


	5. Confusiones

Capítulo 5: Confusiones.

Caminaba por el casino, observando las máquinas y a los empedernidos jugadores que dejaban su dinero en ellas. Aún no podía entender cómo podía ir mal el casino cuando él mismo era consciente ahora de lo bien que iba. Algo estaba ocurriendo y quería descubrirlo. Se lo debía a su padre.

Itachi por otro lado, sentado sobre la mesa de Blackjack, observaba de reojo a ese rubio que paseaba entre las mesas de juego visualizando todo a su alrededor. Entre sus dedos, el moreno movió las fichas, creando un tranquilizante sonido que tan sólo fue acallado por la voz del crupier.

\- ¿Va señor? – preguntó intentando sacar a ese chico de su ensimismamiento.

\- No – sonrió Itachi dejando las cartas boca abajo – creo que me retiro.

La mesa continuó con el juego, sin embargo, Madara le observó con cierta fijación y una sonrisilla en su rostro al verle caminar en dirección a ese chico rubio. Sabía que su sobrino planeaba algo, seguramente hablar con él o abordarlo cuando su guardaespaldas no estuviera cerca. Su sobrino siempre había sido demasiado inteligente para las cosas que le interesaban de verdad.

Le observó pasar de largo de Minato, prácticamente sin hacerle el menor caso, evitando así que su guardaespaldas reparase en él como un peligro o una amenaza, simplemente, un cliente más en ese casino, un jugador como cualquier otro que no levantaba la menos sospecha.

\- ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó Kakashi a la espalda de Minato, susurrándole de cerca para que sólo él pudiera escucharle.

\- Que no entiendo cómo puede tener tan pocas ganancias con lo bien que va el casino – susurró Minato – aquí hay algo que no encaja. Parece ir mejor que nunca pero los ingresos descienden.

\- ¿Quieres ir a ver las cuentas?

\- Por supuesto – sonrió Minato – pero iré primero al aseo.

\- De acuerdo. Te espero aquí.

Caminó hacia los aseos del fondo y abrió la puerta. Todo estaba impecable, tal y como esperaba de un hotel de tal magnitud y tanto lujo. Eran unos baños tan impresionantes, que hasta le daba algo de miedo poder ensuciarlos, sin embargo, fue a entrar a una de las cabinas, cuando sintió que alguien le empujaba dentro y lo arrinconaba contra la pared, cerrando la puerta tras él. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a decir algo o quejarse, la persona que le había empujado dentro le tenía contra la pared y le besaba con pasión reteniendo una de sus muñecas contra los azulejos.

Durante aproximadamente dos segundos, se quedó estático, sin saber qué hacer, sin saber por qué venía aquello, sin saber quién narices era ese chico que se atrevía a semejante acción. En cuanto recuperó el control de su mente y superar la sorpresa inicial, apretó el puño que tenía retenido y su mano libre consiguió colocarla en medio de ambos, empujando el pecho de aquel chico y alejándole de él.

\- P-para – fue lo que pudo decir antes de sentir los labios de ese chico de nuevo sobre los suyos, empujando con su pecho su mano hacia atrás una vez más, pero Minato volvió a empujarle – he dicho que pares.

Itachi pareció caer entonces a la segunda vez que iba enserio con aquello y se alejó extrañado por su reacción. Nunca antes le había pasado aquello con él. Era cierto que habían pasado cinco años pero… no esperaba un cambio tan drástico.

\- ¿Qué narices crees que haces? – le dijo Minato enfadado – aléjate de mí.

\- Minato… - susurró Itachi al ver que abría la puerta para irse. Eso hizo que Minato se detuviera confuso de que conociera su nombre.

\- ¿Cómo sabes… mi nombre?

Ahora era Itachi el confuso. Había dado por supuesto que quizá Minato no le hubiera reconocido, pero ahora que había vuelto a sus viejas costumbres, reconocía que no podía ser posible que no recordase nada de lo que habían vivido hacía cinco años.

\- ¿No… me recuerdas? – preguntó Itachi confuso, confundiendo a Minato.

\- ¿Nos conocemos?

\- Vamos Minato… no he cambiado tanto en estos cinco años.

\- Ahora mismo… me da igual si te conozco o no… no puedes abordar así a la gente. Déjame en paz.

Caminó con rapidez intentando alejarse de ese chico pese a que seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza del motivo para conocerle. ¡_Cinco años_! Él ni siquiera estaba allí hacía cinco años. ¿Qué habría hecho el auténtico hijo de Jiraiya con ese chico? No es que no pudiera recordarle… es que él estaba suplantando una identidad que tendría sus propios secretos y que él… no conocía.

\- ¡_Mierda_! – exclamó Minato intentando encontrar una excusa para justificar aquello – Vamos MInato… piensa algo o te descubrirán.

Sus ojos se fijaron en Kakashi y entonces, caminó hacia él con una ligera sonrisa, creyendo que él podría tener algunas respuestas a lo que había ocurrido en el aseo. Al fin y al cabo… Kakashi era el que más cosas le había explicado del auténtico Minato Namikaze, había sido su guardaespaldas desde niño.

\- ¿Estás listo? – preguntó Kakashi con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, aunque tengo una pregunta. ¿Alguna vez tuve novio?

\- No lo sé – sonrió Kakashi.

\- Hablo del auténtico Minato – comentó en susurro.

\- No, al menos que yo sepa. Siempre estaba estudiando o involucrado en los negocios familiares. Ni siquiera le vi tener ningún acercamiento hacia alguno de sus amigos o amigas del colegio privado al que asistía. Era muy reservado para esas cosas. Además… su padre era muy protector, no creo que le hubiera dejado tener algo sentimental a su edad. ¿A qué viene todo esto?

\- Era curiosidad.

\- ¿Curiosidad? – preguntó Kakashi extrañado, mirando entonces hacia el aseo de donde venía Minato. Ese chico nunca había sido bueno mintiendo. Sabía que algo había ocurrido pero no quiso hablar más, prefería que el propio Minato se lo dijera cuando lo viera oportuno – de acuerdo, vayamos al cuarto entonces para que puedas revisar la contabilidad.

Toda la tarde se quedó Minato revisando el primero de los libros de contabilidad, y aún le quedaba toda la mesa llena de ellos. ¡_Eso iba a tardar_! Lo sabía, pero no podía hacer nada excepto resoplar por el cansancio y continuar estudiando aquellos libros.

Kakashi ya se había marchado a descansar en la habitación contigua creyendo que él ya no volvería a salir, sin embargo, al mirar por la ventana de su cuarto intentando despejar un poco la vista de tanto número, observó la piscina, vacía a esas horas de la noche excepto por ese chico moreno que nadaba a sus anchas.

Una vez miró hacia la puerta de la habitación de Kakashi. Salir sin su supervisión era algo que enfadaba siempre al adulto, pero tenía tanta curiosidad de saber el motivo por el que había ocurrido aquello en el baño, que no se lo pensó dos veces y salió de la habitación, cogiendo el ascensor hacia la zona recreativa.

La zona de la piscina estaba poco iluminada, excepto por los focos del interior de ella que dejaron poco a la imaginación de Minato. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a Itachi nadando hacia él, completamente desnudo como estaba.

\- Es una piscina pública – comentó Minato.

\- Vacía – le resaltó – además, yo no me avergüenzo de mí mismo – sonreía – no esperaba verte por aquí. ¿Dónde has dejado a tu guardaespaldas?

\- Durmiendo.

\- Vaya… si yo fuera tu guardaespaldas, no te dejaría sólo ni para ir al baño. Sé demasiado bien las cosas que se pueden hacer en un baño – sonreía.

\- Déjate de cuentos. ¿Quién eres?

\- Itachi Uchiha. Aunque creo que no es eso lo que quieres saber precisamente. Vamos… dilo. Ya sé… no puedes decirlo porque intentas aparentar que nada ha ocurrido. Puede que fuera bien con la gente que apenas te conocía, pero… tú no eres el Minato que yo conocí – sonrió Itachi – lo sé.

\- Soy Minato Namikaze – le aclaró con mirada desafiante.

\- No te acuerdas de mí y eso es un problema. Espero que no te acostases con nadie más por ahí que pueda descubrir lo que te ocurre. Has hecho un buen intento, realmente parecías el mismo pero… no puedes engañarme, aquí está ocurriendo algo. Yo vi ese accidente, estaba en el bar de enfrente cuando ocurrió y tú estabas muy enfadado o aterrado por algo.

Por la cara que puso Minato, Itachi se dio cuenta que no recordaba nada de todo aquello, ni siquiera nada de lo suyo.

\- ¿Por qué iba a estar aterrado? – preguntó Minato confuso, sin querer decirle que realmente, él no era el que estaba aquella noche allí.

\- No lo sé, tú y yo no hablábamos precisamente – sonrió – sólo nos enrollábamos. Te escapabas de tus guardaespaldas y solíamos quedar en ese bar para ya sabes… cuando te vi aquí y que irías hacia el baño, creí que querrías retomar lo que teníamos.

\- ¿No salíamos?

\- No – sonrió Itachi – a ti no te iban esas cosas, sólo pasar el rato. ¿Qué es lo que noto de diferente en ti? – preguntó esta vez Itachi acercándose al borde de la piscina y sacando los brazos hasta el bordillo para sujetarse.

Minato se tensó ante aquello. Sabía que algo era diferente, ¡_Como que eran dos personas diferentes_! Pero eso no podía decírselo a ese chico al que no conocía de nada. Puede que le estuviera diciendo la verdad… puede que no, pero él debía mantener su mentira.

\- Si viste el accidente, podrás hacerte una idea de la gravedad del asunto. Cuando desperté… no recordaba nada. He tenido que volver a empezar – mintió Minato, pero era mejor decirle que no recordaba a decirle que había suplantado la identidad del auténtico.

\- Lo has hecho bien, casi me engañas, enserio. Parecías el mismo pero… tú y yo teníamos algo que sólo nosotros manteníamos, un secreto aunque sólo fuera para el sexo, pero era nuestro. Que no te acordases auspiciaba mis dudas. Sabía que algo te ocurría.

\- Lamento no ser el mismo que era, pero te agradecería que no contases esto a nadie.

\- Ya lo sé… tus enemigos aprovecharían tu mala memoria en tu contra y no queremos eso. Seré una tumba, te lo prometo – le comentó Itachi ofreciéndole la mano.

\- No sé si eso tiene mucha fuerza viniendo de alguien que está completamente desnudo – sonrió Minato estrechando con ciertas dudas su mano.

\- Es que tú has dejado de divertirte como yo – sonrió Itachi cogiendo la mano de Minato, apretándola y tirando de él hasta que éste cayó a la piscina.

Un asombro salió de Itachi al darse cuenta que ese chico… tampoco parecía saber nadar por la forma en que se había agarrado a él casi con desesperación.

\- Ey… ¿Tampoco recuerdas nadar? – sonrió Itachi sujetándole con fuerza y acercándole hacia el borde para que se agarrase, sin embargo, Minato no parecía querer soltar su cuello y aquella cercanía, hacía que Itachi sólo pudiera pensar en él – lo siento, debí preguntar antes de tirarte.

Minato le observó, intentando controlar su respiración por el susto. Estaba claro… que ese chico parecía conocer muy bien al antiguo Minato y no sabía cómo debía comportarse con él, no sabía nada acerca de esa parte de quien fingía ser y esta vez… ni Kakashi podría ayudarle, porque ni él conocía todo lo que podía haber ocultado el auténtico Minato.

\- Yo… tengo que irme – dijo de golpe Minato al ver cómo el rostro de Itachi volvía a aproximarse al suyo, evitando así que volviera a robarle un beso. Él jamás caería de nuevo en el amor, no volvería a ser víctima de él.

Pese a que Itachi no quería que se marchase, al ver cómo se revolvía para salir de la piscina, le ayudó a hacerlo, impulsándole de la cintura y elevándole hasta que sus rodillas tocaron el bordillo. No quiso decir nada más, ya tenía bastante para una noche, para un primer contacto con ese joven que parecía haberse olvidado completamente de todo lo referente a ellos.

\- Me lo vas a poner difícil ¿Verdad? – susurró Itachi con una ligera sonrisa al ver que Minato ya se había alejado lo suficiente y antes de escuchar a un guardia gritarle.

\- La piscina no es para bañarse desnudo – le remarcó – póngase un bañador o váyase a su cuarto.

\- Lo siento – comentó Itachi con una sonrisa saliendo también de la piscina y envolviéndose en la toalla que había dejado en una de las hamacas – ya me iba. Lamento las molestias.


	6. ¡Yo no me enamoro!

Capítulo 6: ¡Yo no me enamoro!

Era tarde cuando Madara escuchó que la puerta de la habitación se abría. Su sobrino entraba casi a hurtadillas, como si no quisiera despertarle, sin saber… que él no podía dormir tranquilo sin saber que su sobrino estaba en perfecto estado.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido? – preguntó Madara al tiempo que encendía la luz de la mesilla.

\- ¡_Qué susto_! – susurró Itachi llevándose la mano al pecho, sintiéndose completamente pillado por su tío.

\- ¿Has tenido una noche movidita? – preguntó burlón nuevamente.

\- No te creas. Al parecer no se puede nadar desnudo en la piscina.

\- Itachi…

\- ¿Qué? Te diré lo mismo que le dije a ese chico… yo no me avergüenzo de mi cuerpo.

\- No es eso, idiota, es por higiene. Es mejor no nadar desnudo en una piscina comunitaria. Se baña mucha gente ahí.

Madara resopló. Sabía que daba igual las veces que intentase reñir a su sobrino, él siempre acabaría saliéndose con la suya. Había sacado un intelecto sin igual, el mejor de su clase, de su promoción, podría llegar a ser lo que quisiera ser, conquistar a quien quisiera y, sin embargo, allí estaban y todo… porque se había encaprichado de un chiquillo rubio de familia adinerada, demasiado lejos de su status social.

\- Ese chico está muy alto para ti, Itachi – le aclaró Madara.

\- Tú siempre has dicho que podría conseguir cualquier cosa con esfuerzo y aquí estoy – sonrió Itachi – conquistaré a ese chico, cueste lo que cueste.

\- Deberías volver a plantearte el trabajar con tu padre, tendrías muy buenas recomendaciones.

\- No quiero trabajar con él ni para el Emperador por importante que sea ni por lo mucho que pueda lanzar mi carrera, yo quiero ser el guardaespaldas de Minato Namikaze.

\- Para ser su guardaespaldas necesitas o una muy buena recomendación o méritos y ahora mismo no tienes nada de eso, sólo eres un chiquillo ante los ojos de su familia y sus guardaespaldas, alguien en quien no reparan, eres… un cero a la izquierda para los Namikaze.

\- Entonces me ganaré su aprobación. ¿A quién tengo que impresionar? ¿A su guardaespaldas? Pues eso haré – sonrió Itachi.

\- No es tan fácil como lo pintas.

\- Si lo fuera… no sería divertido – sonrió de nuevo Itachi con ese entusiasmo que le caracterizaba.

Pese al resoplido que dejó escapar Madara, también una sonrisa salió de sus labios. Conocía de sobra que, si su sobrino se empeñaba en algo, tarde o temprano lo lograría. No por nada le llamaban el "_Genio Uchiha_".

En la cama, Itachi pensaba cómo iba a lograr esos "logros" que su tío comentaba. Ni siquiera conocía muy bien a la familia Namikaze, menos a sus guardaespaldas, pero una cosa tenía segura… a él como guardaespaldas, le gustaba ver gente capaz de hacer su trabajo, responsable y que fuera digno de confianza, suponía que no serían muy diferentes los que trabajaban para esa familia.

No podía dejar de mirarle mientras se tomaba el desayuno. Estaba completamente seguro que algo le preocupaba, más porque intentaba disimular con esos papeles de las cuentas del hotel y el casino. Kakashi ni siquiera creía que Minato estuviera realmente atento a esos dichosos papeles, tan sólo perdía allí la mirada para esquivarle a él y sus preguntas.

\- ¿Dormiste bien anoche? – preguntó finalmente Kakashi consiguiendo que Minato levantase un poco la cabeza.

\- ¿Eh? Sí – dijo finalmente algo inquieto – sí, sí, la habitación es muy acogedora.

\- Ya… - sonrió Kakashi con una ligera sonrisa, viendo cómo respondía más cosas de las debidas. Era evidente que ocurría algo - ¿Vas a contármelo o no?

\- ¿Por qué siempre me haces eso? ¿Cómo descubres las cosas? – preguntó ahora inquieto Minato.

\- Porque no sabes mentir – sonrió Kakashi – sigues siendo igual de inocente que cuando te vi por primera vez, eres incapaz de mentirle a nadie. Te callas las cosas y tratas de que nadie te pregunte por ellas, igual que haces con tu pasado.

\- No quiero hablar de ello – casi se enfadó.

\- Nunca me dijiste por qué estabas en la calle. Sólo eras un crío.

\- Por confiar en quien no debía – dijo sin más – pero no volverá a pasar, así que puedes estar tranquilo, yo no voy a enamorarme de nadie, ni voy a confiar en nadie nada más que en mi familia.

Kakashi tomó un sorbo a su café. Era cierto que muchas cosas de ese chico eran una auténtica incógnita, pero lo eran hasta para el propio Minato. Tantos años buscando información de ese chico y había dado con una respuesta que ni siquiera se había atrevido a decirle al propio Jiraiya. Quizá esperaba el momento pese a saber que ese momento era posible que no llegase nunca, debería arriesgarse a decírselo y esperar que no le diera un infarto con la noticia. Aun así, ahora mismo no podría ir, tenía que proteger a Minato. Esa información debería esperar un poco más.

\- El chico ese del que hablabas ayer…

\- Yo no hablé de ningún chico.

\- Vamos, Minato, preguntaste si tuviste novio o no, algo ocurrió.

\- No hay forma de esquivarte. No sé cómo lo haría el antiguo Minato.

\- Mentía mejor que tú – sonrió Kakashi - ¿Cuánto sabe ese chico de ti?

\- Bastante al parecer. Aun así creo que lo tengo bajo control. Le dije que tras el accidente no recordaba nada.

\- Es una buena excusa. De todas formas no bajes la guardia con él. Dame un poco de tiempo para que le investigue.

\- De acuerdo.

Los ojos de Minato se fijaron entonces en uno de los datos, una pequeña transacción de apenas poca cantidad. Por algún extraño motivo, algo tan insignificante como eso debía pasar desapercibido, sin embargo, para él, era lo más sospechoso de todo. Buscó con rapidez entre las hojas, observando el mismo dato en todos los meses.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Kakashi al ver cómo el chico movía hoja tras hoja y se detenía al encontrar lo que parecía buscar.

\- No lo sé aún – comentó Minato – pero creo… que están desviando dinero. Tengo que revisar las cuentas del año pasado y todas las actas, también necesitaré los contratos del personal.

\- Los contratos los tendrá Orochimaru en su despacho.

\- Entonces tengo que hablar con él.

El casino estaba lleno de gente como de costumbre, pero Itachi tan sólo esperaba en la barra del bar. En algún momento, ese chico rubio aparecería, lo sabía. No creía ni por asomo, que hubiera venido hasta aquí sólo por despejarse de la rutina, más cuando había estado cinco largos años sin dar señales de vida. Había venido por algo y quería descubrirlo.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre un hombre al fondo de la sala. Fumaba un buen puro habano mientras hablaba con otro jovencito. Por algún motivo… no pudo apartar la vista de aquel hombre que fumaba sin parar, intentando descubrir el motivo por el que le sonaba tanto alguien tan común y casi vulgar como él.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Madara.

\- No estoy seguro – dijo dando un sorbo a su bebida y apartando la mirada del hombre – justo a mi izquierda, el hombre sentado en los sofás del fondo – comentó para que su tío pudiera localizarle – me suena mucho y no sé de qué exactamente, pero sé que lo he visto antes.

\- No lo sé – fue la respuesta de su tío – no tiene pinta de japonés, no creo que te suene de Tokio.

\- Sé que lo he visto en algún lugar, pero no consigo recordar dónde exactamente.

\- Vemos a mucha gente a lo largo de nuestra vida, pero si dices que te suena, estoy convencido de que tarde o temprano, darás con quién es o el motivo para que te suene tanto.

\- Sí… es posible.

Por más que quiso durante la última media hora pasar del tema, la verdad es que su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas y más vueltas al asunto, hasta que Minato se cruzó en su campo de visión. Por un segundo, todo en su mente se detuvo, tan sólo un pensamiento surcó su mente, uno que le hizo sonreír.

\- Vamos, Itachi… no puedes estar siempre al acecho suyo – comentó Madara.

\- No voy a hacer nada – susurró Itachi – hoy no pensaba hacer nada. Sólo quería ver a su guardaespaldas.

Al ver que Minato y su guardaespaldas iban hacia la calle, donde un vehículo les esperaba, todo pareció encajar… o puede… que sólo fueran los recuerdos del pasado lo que le hicieron saltar todas las alarmas posibles.

\- Quiero que hagas algo por mí, ahora.

\- ¿Ahora?

Itachi dejó el móvil en la mesa y le explicó a su tío las instrucciones que debía seguir mientras él iba a distraerles. Para Madara… todo lo que le estaba contando era sumamente extraño, ni siquiera entendía el motivo por el que le pedía que hiciera todo aquello, pero no lo cuestionó. Cogió el teléfono y marcó el número que le había dicho.

Sin más tiempo que perder, el moreno se encaminó hacia Minato y su guardaespaldas, que caminaban ya directos al coche con unos libros en sus manos. No pensó que frenarían al verle, así que simplemente, se metió en medio de su camino, obstaculizándolo.

\- Vaya, qué bueno volver a verte – sonrió Itachi pese a la cara de sorpresa que puso Minato.

\- ¿Otra vez tú? ¿Ahora qué quieres?

\- Hablar contigo.

\- Venga ya… ni siquiera recuerdo tu nombre.

\- Itachi – sonrió de nuevo – realmente tienes mala memoria últimamente.

\- Mira, Itachi… estoy un poco ocupado ahora mismo. ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos en otro momento?

\- ¿Encontrarías un momento para mí? Yo creo que no.

Minato, que había intentado escaparse de nuevo, se vio pillado ante aquello. Era cierto que había dicho eso por quitárselo de encima, pero no pensaba quedar con él. Suspiró al verse pillado.

\- ¿Mañana? – preguntó Minato finalmente – te puedo ofrecer un café pero nada más.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Ese es todo el interés que tienes en mí?

\- Interés realmente… ninguno, lo hago para que me dejes irme ahora – se sinceró Minato.

\- ¡Auch! Eso duele – sonrió todavía Itachi como si de verdad le hubiera afectado – pero no pasa nada, me gusta que seas sincero, de todas formas acabaré conquistándote.

\- Yo… no me enamoro – le susurró Minato al oído.

\- Ya lo veremos – sonrió Itachi viéndole marchar – mañana en la cafetería del hotel, a las once y no llegues tarde, no me gusta esperar.

Aún pudo ver cómo Minato fruncía el ceño molesto como estaba, pero aun así, no dijo nada y continuó su camino junto a su guardaespaldas hacia la calle, donde ya no estaba el coche. Los dos se quedaron sorprendidos, momento en que Itachi se escabulló entre toda la gente perdiéndose de sus miradas.

\- Será idiota – comentó Minato desde la calle, mirando cómo la grúa se llevaba el coche, pudiendo ver la sonrisa de Itachi antes de camuflarse entre la gente.

Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que vio Kakashi, sino todo un plan para conseguir aquello y todavía no entendía el motivo para hacer algo así. Algo planeaba ese chico, tenía algo y quería saber quién era. No veía el momento de volver a la habitación y poder pedir un informe detallado sobre él.

\- Itachi – susurró Kakashi.

\- Uchiha o algo así dijo que era su apellido, ni siquiera lo recuerdo.

\- Conozco a algunos con ese apellido. Investigaré un poco acerca de él en concreto. No creo que tarde mucho en hallar documentos suyos.


	7. Guardaespaldas

Capítulo 7: Guardaespaldas

Apoyado contra una pared y encendiéndose un cigarro, su tío le esperaba algo confuso por todo aquel numerito que acababa de montar. Sabía de sobra que su sobrino siempre tenía una u otra excusa, que no hacía las cosas sin un sentido, pero ahora mismo… no lo veía claro. Sólo podía esperar a que Itachi le explicase a qué había venido todo aquello.

\- ¿Vas a contarme a qué venía eso? – preguntó Madara al ver cómo su sobrino caminaba hacia él.

\- ¿Vas a ir a investigarlo o no? – preguntó Itachi.

\- Me gustaría tener una ligera idea de qué estoy buscando antes de acercarme a ese vehículo. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? Y no me digas que nada… sé que es algo.

\- Fue… hace cinco años – comentó Itachi – quizá no sea nada, ¿vale? Pero… no sé… no me quedaré tranquilo hasta que revises ese coche.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

\- El chico ese que me sonaba de algo, creo que le vi en el bar donde quedé con Minato hace cinco años, antes de su accidente. No estoy seguro pero… quiero comprobar ese coche.

\- De acuerdo, lo miraré a fondo. Aunque no entiendo, si crees que tuvo algo que ver con el accidente, ¿por qué intentaría repetir una jugada tan arriesgada?

\- Porque Minato sigue vivo – le aclaró – algo grave tiene que haber ahí, algo que todavía no entiendo, puede que quiera algo de ese chico, o puede que sepa algo que no debería saber, no estoy seguro… pero es muy posible que vayan a por él.

\- Pudieron matarle antes si ése era el caso.

\- Estaba recluido en su casa. Tras el accidente ha estado cinco años encerrado, sin salir, bajo toda la seguridad de la familia Namikaze. Era un suicidio, pero ahora que está por aquí y con tan sólo un guardaespaldas… tienen una oportunidad de nuevo.

Madara no dijo nada, simplemente… asintió con la cabeza dándose cuenta de que su sobrino tenía sospechas sobre algo, unas sospechas que le llevaban a un tema cada vez más oscuro e intrigante.

\- Ten cuidado, Itachi – le advirtió Madara al darse cuenta de en qué temas se estaba metiendo.

\- Lo sé.

\- Te diría que no jugases en estos campos pero… seguramente no me harías caso, así que sólo… ten cuidado. No quiero que mueras por algo así.

\- No pude protegerle aquella vez, ni siquiera le pregunté por qué estaba tan asustado y… creí que no saldría de aquel accidente. No puedo permitir que le ocurra nada otra vez, quiero protegerle.

\- A veces no podemos proteger a todos.

\- No quiero proteger a todos… sólo mantenerle a él a salvo.

El depósito municipal estaba lleno de vehículos, sin embargo, el empleado le había dejado a solas unos instantes mientras tramitaba los papeles del vehículo para su retirada. Quizá llamar a la grúa no había sido el mejor de los sistemas pero… no había encontrado otra forma para impedir que Minato subiera en ese coche.

\- ¿Has encontrado algo interesante? – preguntó una profunda voz a su espalda.

Itachi sonrió al reconocer la voz como el guardaespaldas de Minato. Sacó la cabeza del interior del capó del vehículo y dejó las herramientas a un lado antes de girarse. Si le decía la verdad de su movimiento, era muy posible que no le creyese.

\- Estoy esperando una razón para que me hayas hecho venir hasta aquí a por el vehículo, porque como broma… no tiene ni pizca de gracia.

\- El accidente – fueron las primeras palabras de Itachi – yo vi aquel accidente. Sólo quería asegurarme que todo estaba bien.

\- Ya, claro – sonrió Kakashi – me quieres decir… que has hecho todo esto sólo por un miedo antiguo.

\- Una corazonada – comentó Itachi – era más bien eso… sentí que algo estaba mal.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Si te lo dijera, no me creerías – sonrió Itachi.

\- Te he investigado, tu padre es guardaespaldas imperial, el mejor y me imagino que te habrá enseñado bien. No te moverías así de rápido por nada. Algo hizo que saltase tu alarma y quiero saber qué es.

\- No estoy seguro que fue, sólo… vi a un hombre que me resultó conocido, ni siquiera sé si es así pero… no quise correr el riesgo.

\- Podrías habérmelo contado.

\- ¿Habrías creído a un desconocido? – sonrió Itachi – porque yo no lo habría hecho. Tuve que cambiar tu ruta de seguridad a otra, nada más.

\- ¿Has encontrado algo? – preguntó Kakashi.

\- Todavía no, pero sigo investigando. He revisado los frenos, el motor, el aceite, hasta el refrigerador.

\- ¿Y los amortiguadores? – preguntó Kakashi.

\- Aún no pero…

\- ¿Viste el accidente en el pasado? Todos creyeron que simplemente… los frenos no funcionaban correctamente y eso hizo que se saliera el vehículo en la curva pero…

\- ¿Amortiguadores? Perdió adherencia en curvas.

\- Habían manipulado los amortiguadores pero… dijeron en las noticias que había sido un accidente.

\- No pensaba decir que habían intentado asesinarle – dijo Kakashi – habría cundido el pánico o incluso otros enemigos habrían tratado de aprovechar el momento.

\- Lo entiendo.

Itachi hizo un gesto con su mano hacia el interior del capó, como pidiendo permiso a ese hombre frente a él para poder volver a echar una ojeada. Al ver la sonrisa de Kakashi, imaginó que era una respuesta afirmativa, lo que le extrañó… fue ver cómo Kakashi se remangaba las mangas y se colocaba a su lado para desmontar las ruedas y mirar los amortiguadores.

\- Ahí – comentó Kakashi – eso de ahí es el amortiguador.

\- Dañado – sonrió Itachi al desmontarlo.

Por un instante, Kakashi lo observó con preocupación antes de coger el amortiguador para revisarlo él mismo. No había duda alguna que alguien lo había manipulado y eso era algo que no le gustaba nada.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste suponer algo así? – preguntó Kakashi ahora con grandes dudas.

\- Ya te dije que no lo sé, fue sólo una corazonada. Me pareció identificar a alguien que vi hace años en el mismo bar donde me encontré con Minato.

\- Tienes muy buena memoria entonces.

\- Mi padre me hizo memorizar cosas durante años, mejoré mi memoria. Tengo facilidad para recordar hasta las cosas más insignificantes.

\- ¿Quién era ese tipo? – preguntó Kakashi.

\- Eso no sabría respondértelo. No sé quién es, no hablé con él… tan sólo lo he visto.

\- ¿Podrías describirlo?

\- Por supuesto… pero sería una tontería. Aquí en Las Vegas hay demasiada gente, ¿qué más da un moreno más que otro? – preguntó Itachi – describirle sería inútil si cambia de aspecto o teniendo que compararlo con cientos de personas que puedan tener una descripción similar. En cambio, si le viera… eso sería otra cosa.

\- No… lo que quieres es estar cerca de Minato pero eso no va a pasar.

\- Puedo ser un buen guardaespaldas.

\- No lo pongo en duda, tienes buenas cualidades pero… estás enamorado de él, eso es una mala combinación. Te pondrías en peligro por él.

\- Daría mi vida por él. ¿No es lo que haría un guardaespaldas? – preguntó Itachi.

\- Eres joven e impulsivo, enamoradizo, podrías enamorarte de cualquier otro o quizá… hasta podrías tener una discusión con él. ¿Y qué ocurriría entonces? ¿Qué pasaría si él te rompiera el corazón? Un guardaespaldas jamás pasa los límites con su cliente y tú estás demasiado obsesionado con él. Ya estás cruzando el límite sin ser su guardaespaldas. No puedo permitir que nadie ponga en peligro a Minato.

\- Puedo ser el mejor guardaespaldas, jamás dejaría que le ocurriera nada malo.

\- ¿Podrías alejarte de él? ¿Podrías callarte tus sentimientos? – preguntó Kakashi – porque eso es exactamente lo que se pide para ser su guardaespaldas, Itachi. Nada de relaciones más allá de la profesional. Piénsatelo.

Itachi no había querido hablar del asunto con su tío. Entendía lo que Kakashi le había tratado de decir. Era cierto que si sus sentimientos cambiaban o se herían mutuamente… su trabajo se resentiría, pero… ¿Eliminar u ocultar sus sentimientos por ese chico por un trabajo? ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? De eso no estaba seguro. Se había enamorado de él desde la primera vez que se acostaron, quizá no se diera cuenta entonces, pero algo le atraía una y otra vez a él hasta que finalmente… ya no podía pensar en nadie más. Supo en ese instante que le habían robado el corazón.

\- Yo… gracias – escuchó que decía un chico a su lado, moviendo la silla para sentarse a su lado.

\- De nada – comentó Itachi al ver a Minato tomar asiento junto a él – aunque sólo era un café.

\- No es por haberme invitado al café sino… mi guardaespaldas me ha dicho lo que has hecho y te lo agradezco.

\- No hay de qué. No pude protegerte la última vez pero… eso va a cambiar.

\- No puedes ser mi guardaespaldas y la verdad… es que yo no tengo los mismos sentimientos que tienes tú hacia mí.

\- Sé de sobra que sólo teníamos sexo antaño pero… tampoco recuerdas nada, quizá podríamos haber empezado de cero.

\- Ya te lo dije… yo no voy a enamorarme.

\- Eso no puedes decidirlo. El amor llega sin más, empieza por una atracción y acabas dependiendo de una persona, queriendo conocerla y compartir cada vez más cosas con ella, no puedes evitarlo sólo con decirlo.

\- Yo puedo. No voy a enamorarme.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Itachi mirándole atentamente.

\- Asuntos personales – susurró Minato.

\- Lo mío también es personal – sonrió Itachi acercándose a él e impulsándose hasta unir sus labios con los de ese chico.

No sabía muy bien cómo tomarse aquello Minato. Ese chico era descarado y no le importaba dónde o cuándo besarle, simplemente… lo hacía cuando le apetecía, lo hacía sin pensar en nada más y eso no era lo peor, sino que por alguna extraña razón, cada vez tardaba más en apartarse.

A cada beso, dejaba unos segundos más sus labios pegados a los de ese moreno, queriendo disfrutar a cada beso un poco más de tiempo de ese placer que sentía cuando lo hacía, de esos besos pasionales y fogosos que recibía. ¿Cuánto hacía que no se sentía deseado? ¡_Demasiado_! Desde su niñez… sólo había sentido repugnancia por sí mismo, tristeza, desprecio, no se sentía querido por nadie y en ese instante… al lado de Itachi, sentía que alguien finalmente se centraba en él, que le quería por alguna extraña razón.

\- No puedes hacerme esto – susurró Minato cuando una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, dejando a un Itachi confuso al ver aquello – deja de hacer esto.

Al verle levantarse con prisa y marcharse, Itachi dudó qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ese chico era diferente y puede que le hubiera dicho que no recordaba nada desde el accidente pero… seguía habiendo algo demasiado raro, ni siquiera sus besos se parecían. El Minato que conocía era… apasionado y experimentado, pero este Minato era… inocente y precavido.

\- ¿Avanzas? – preguntó Madara sentándose a su lado.

\- No lo sé. Ese chico me confunde. A veces creo que puede ser el de antes y otras veces… creo que es una persona completamente diferente a la que conocía.

\- El accidente pudo cambiarle. Hay casos documentados sobre los cambios tras estar cerca de la muerte.

\- Sí, lo sé pero… no sé cómo explicarlo. Es un sentimiento diferente. Siento que hay algo raro, algo que no termina de encajar.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- ¿Y si te dijera… que me gusta más que antes? Su carácter de ahora… pese a ser esquivo y distante, tiene algo, un… no sé, una inocencia que me hace estar más pendiente de él, más cercano, más atraído, querer protegerle. Creo que me estoy enamorando más de lo que ya estaba.

\- Creo que este caso se te está subiendo demasiado a la cabeza.

\- ¿Crees que estoy loco?

\- Creo que estás demasiado obsesionado con ese chico.

\- Quiero llegar al fondo del asunto y lo haré. Descubriré lo que ocurrió en aquel accidente y también quién está detrás de todo este asunto ahora mismo, voy a adivinar quién intenta asesinarle y detenerle.


	8. Secuestro

Capítulo 8: Secuestro

Hojas y más hojas, tan sólo aparecían números y sus ojos empezaban a estar cansados de mirar expedientes, salarios y otra cantidad de datos. Sin embargo, otra cosa captó su atención, una que parecía molestarle más de lo habitual. Kakashi no paraba de mover la pierna mientras leía un expediente.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Pareces nervioso.

\- Tienes un problema – sonrió Kakashi – estoy leyendo el expediente de ese chico y… es brillante, todo un genio. Se fija en todo.

\- Le dije que no recordaba algunas cosas tras el accidente.

\- Ya… pero parece conocer bastante de ti. Me asusta un poco que pueda descubrir la verdad si se acerca lo suficiente a ti. Parece enamorado de ti – sonrió Kakashi.

\- Está enamorado del recuerdo del antiguo Minato, no de… mí – susurró sintiéndose tan sólo un farsante.

\- Puede que tú llegases a gustarle incluso más.

\- No lo creo – sonrió Minato.

\- Está preocupado por ti y aunque es muy impulsivo… también es intuitivo y eso puede que hoy nos haya salvado. Sabía lo del vehículo y actuó.

\- ¿Lo del vehículo?

\- Lo habían manipulado y él intuyó que podía pasar algo sólo porque recordaba ver a la misma persona que vio hace cinco años en el lugar donde murió el auténtico Minato.

\- Tiene buena memoria.

\- Y eso es un peligro para ti. ¿Hasta qué punto llegó el antiguo Minato con él?

\- Bastante lejos al parecer – susurró Minato haciendo un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

\- ¿Sexo?

\- Eso parece.

\- Tienes un grave problema entonces, más de lo que creía.

\- No voy a llegar tan lejos con él, te lo aseguro.

No podía apartar la mirada de aquel trozo de bacon, las salchichas y las judías pintas, el típico desayuno inglés que a él le estaba revolviendo ligeramente el estómago. A esas horas de la mañana, no era capaz de comerse ese plato en concreto, pero Kakashi le insistía en que desayunase bien, puesto que era la comida más importante del día. Minato sólo podía observarlo, jugando con la comida, moviéndola de un lado a otro con el tenedor tratando de abrir el estómago.

\- ¿No habrá sopa de miso? – preguntó Minato.

\- No – susurró Kakashi.

\- Con un vaso de leche me conformo.

\- Tienes que comer algo.

\- ¿Una tortilla? – preguntó Minato como si eso fuera una buena solución, sonriendo ligeramente como un niño pequeño intentando conseguir que le cambiaran el plato.

\- Esta bien, iré a ver qué puedo hacer – comentó Kakashi tras un ligero resoplido, cogiendo el plato de Minato para llevarlo hacia la cocina y ver si podían cambiárselo por una tortilla – tú ni te muevas – le aclaró para poder tenerlo vigilado.

\- No me moveré. Lo prometo.

Comentó como un niño bueno, con esa sonrisa inocente que hacía sonreír también a Kakashi. Desde luego, había momentos o actitudes… que no le recordaban al antiguo Minato, era más independiente que él, pero una parte… no le disgustaba poder estar más cerca de su protegido, entenderle mejor, saber lo que pensaba y cómo actuaba. Con aquello en mente, Kakashi caminó hacia la barra para ver si podía cambiar el plato mientras Minato esperaba en la mesa, mirando su teléfono por si había recibido algo.

¡_Gritos_! Eso fue lo que escuchó y que provocó que elevase la cabeza hacia la puerta del local, gritos de la gente que corría alejándose de unos hombres enmascarados que caminaban con rapidez hacia él, cubiertos con pasamontañas y apuntándole con pistolas. Minato se quedó helado un segundo ante aquello y luego, levantó las manos dejando caer el teléfono al suelo.

Observó cómo Kakashi se giraba al instante, desenfundando el arma que llevaba y apuntándoles a ellos directamente aunque evitó disparar al ver que estaban ya al lado de su protegido, apuntándole a él para intentar llevárselo. Sabía que bajar el arma no era una opción factible. Él mismo odiaba esas películas americanas donde el policía depositaba el arma… ¡_Todo guardaespaldas y policía sabía que era una sentencia de muerte_! Primero dispararían a la amenaza y luego podrían matar al rehén, así que él no pensaba soltar el arma, era su única seguridad de que le disparasen a él.

Ninguno habló, tan sólo el tenso silencio era presente, un silencio abrumador donde todos pensaban qué hacer. Los secuestradores tiraban de Minato para llevarlo hacia la calle y Kakashi iba dando ligeros pasos hacia delante todavía apuntándoles, intentando no perderles de vista mientras pensaba algún plan.

Al llegar a la calle, Minato observó cómo uno de los encapuchados cerraba la puerta del local y la atrancaba para evitar que Kakashi pudiera seguirles. ¡_Asustado_! Así era como se encontraba, más aún cuando sintió que querían ponerle un saco en la cabeza para evitar que viera. Se removió, intentando evitar que lo hicieran, sin embargo, cuando lo consiguieron, escuchó las quejas de alguno de ellos, un arma que se disparaba y que le hizo temblar al no saber qué ocurría.

\- Ey – escuchó una dulce voz justo antes de que le apartasen el saco de la cabeza y poder ver a Itachi – vámonos ya.

\- ¿Ita…chi? – preguntó confuso de verle allí, pero al escuchar el siguiente disparo, tan sólo pudo taparse los oídos con las manos, agachando su rostro mientras sentía cómo ese chico se ponía en medio cubriéndole.

\- Vamos – le aclaró tirando de él, alejándole de aquel vehículo donde la bala se había estrellado provocándole un ligero abombamiento tras el impacto.

Se dejó llevar, no pensaba llevarle la contraria a ese chico. Por alguna razón confiaba en él pese a que siempre quisiera alejarse de él por miedo a que descubriera la verdad. Sin embargo… se sentía seguro a su lado, más después de lo que Kakashi le había dicho acerca del vehículo, de cómo les había salvado aquella vez.

Sólo pudo correr tras Itachi, quien tiraba de él por la abarrotada calle donde la gente empezaba a correr y dispersarse en cuanto veían a esos hombres armados tras los dos chicos. Gritos y miedo, eso era lo que Minato oía y sentía. La gente corría atemorizada al percatarse del peligro y, tras varios giros inesperados y cruzar las puertas de una tienda saliendo por el otro lado, un nuevo giro a una calle sin salida, donde Itachi empujó a Minato detrás de unos contenedores, agachándose ambos mientras el moreno tapaba la boca de ese rubio, evitando que pudieran escucharles.

Calma… una calma que para Minato sólo era la típica calma que procede a la tormenta. Oía a la gente todavía por la calle corriendo y entonces… las voces de aquellos hombres que les buscaban que se perdían en varias direcciones para buscarles, creyendo que no entrarían en un callejón sin salida. Entonces… la mayor de las calmas llegó, hasta Itachi terminó por agachar su trasero hasta el suelo, sentándose frente a Minato mientras tomaba aire.

\- Gra… - intentó hablar Minato.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué narices hacía tu guardaespaldas?

\- Pe-pedirme una tortilla – dijo Minato algo cohibido, casi en un susurro.

\- ¿Una tortilla? – repitió Itachi primero confuso, sin poder creerse que todo eso hubiera ocurrido por una maldita tortilla - ¿Una tortilla? ¿Me estáis tomando el pelo? – preguntó ahora confuso – podía haberte pasado cualquier cosa… ¿es que no te das cuen…?

\- Estás sangrando – dijo Minato interrumpiéndole, sin dejarle acabar la frase al ver cómo su chaqueta estaba ligeramente rasgada y su brazo sangraba un poco.

\- No es nada, un rasguño.

\- Pero…

\- La bala sólo me ha rozado, ¿vale? No te preocupes.

\- Te pusiste en medio.

\- Porque no iba a dejar que te ocurriera nada a ti.

\- Pero podían haberte matado.

Itachi sonrió al ver ese rostro de preocupación en Minato. Era la primera vez que veía ese sentimiento hacia él. Ni siquiera con el antiguo Minato había tenido algo como aquello, tan sólo era sexo pero ahora… había algo diferente, algo muy diferente que no sabía explicar. ¿Tanto le había cambiado un accidente? ¡_Era posible_!, había casos documentados pero… seguía pareciéndole tan raro. Era como tener a una persona completamente diferente, una de la que se estaba enamorando todavía más que de la anterior.

Una sonrisa… eso fue lo que se les escapó a Itachi, una sonrisa que hizo que agachase la cabeza y se sostuviera la frente cubriendo sus ojos con la palma de su mano. No podía evitarlo, sentía felicidad de ver aquella reacción.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? – se enfadó ligeramente Minato al ver aquella reacción.

\- De tu preocupación.

\- Eres idiota… realmente estaba preocupado por ti.

\- Y eso es precisamente lo que me encanta – comentó Itachi observando cómo los ojos de Minato se quedaban fijos en su herida – estoy bien. No te preocupes.

\- Pero… es mi culpa, tú viniste a ayudarme y te han herido por protegerme.

\- No te lo voy a discutir, creo que deberías aprender algo de defensa personal – sonrió Itachi – pero aun así… siempre te protegería.

Minato dejó que la mano de Itachi rozase su mejilla, apartando sus mechones de cabello a la vez que su rostro se acercaba lentamente. Sus labios rozaron los de Minato, con lentitud hasta que incentivó que el rubio los separase ligeramente para darle permiso a besarle, atrapando su labio superior y cediéndole su inferior a ese chico que por fin parecía querer dejarse llevar por lo que sentía en ese instante.

A cada segundo que transcurría, el beso iba tomando un mayor ritmo, mucho más pasional hasta que Itachi no pudo aguantarlo más, levantando su trasero del suelo y acuclillándose frente a ese chico, cogiendo sus muñecas para atraparlas contra la pared de su espalda, profundizando así un beso que por fin Minato se dejaba dar sin querer separarlo y entonces… el beso se detuvo para sorpresa del rubio.

Itachi le miraba, centrado en sus muñecas como si estuviera inspeccionando algo. Para Minato… todo era extraño. Ese chico era el que más deseaba besarle y por algún motivo, se había detenido, algo que debía ser importante para él.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Minato algo sonrojado, mirándole a los ojos y consiguiendo que Itachi soltase sus muñecas y le mirase también.

\- Lo siento… me he… distraído.

\- ¿Itachi? – preguntó preocupado Minato al verle dubitativo.

\- Lo siento de verdad, no es nada. Vamos… voy a llevarte con tu guardaespaldas.

Ante aquella situación, Minato ya no se atrevió a pronunciar palabra. Dejó que Itachi le tendiera la mano para ayudarle a levantarse y le siguió en silencio hacia el restaurante donde Kakashi estaba movilizando a parte de la policía que acababa de llegar al lugar de los hechos. Un suspiro de alivio se escapó de sus labios al verle aparecer junto a Itachi, sano y salvo, corriendo hacía él y abrazándole con fuerza.

\- Gracias – le comentó Kakashi a Itachi, tendiéndole la mano en señal de gratitud. Itachi la estrechó.

\- No hay por qué darlas. Estaba por la zona y… creo… que deberías enseñarle un poco de defensa personal, nunca le vendrá mal.

\- ¿Por qué no se la enseñas tú? – preguntó Kakashi al ver que Itachi ya se quería marchar – y de paso… ve a que te miren esa herida.

\- Sólo ha sido un rasguño.

\- No me gustaría que se te infectase – le recomendó Kakashi - ¿Y lo de las clases?

\- Lo que Minato quiera – dijo Itachi mirando seriamente a ese joven de mirada perdida e inocente.

\- Yo… creo que estaría bien, quiero decir… si vosotros lo creéis… puedo aprender algo de defensa personal.

\- Pásate mañana por la suite – le comentó Kakashi – y podéis dar algunas clases.

\- Allí estaré.

Itachi caminó nuevamente para alejarse de allí, distraído en sus asuntos, pensando en esas muñecas que acababa de ver, intentando descubrir si lo que recordaba era real o no. ¡_Nada cuadraba ahora_! Había algo extraño, algo que le estaban ocultando pero iba a averiguarlo fuera como fuera.


	9. Aikido

Capítulo 9: Aikido

Madara llegó a la habitación tras haber ido de visita por la ciudad de Las Vegas. Todo aquello le parecía muy diferente a Tokio, sin embargo, tampoco era algo que le disgustase en absoluto. Al entrar por la habitación, pese a la oscuridad, se dio cuenta de que frente a la ventana estaba su sobrino, sentado mientras contemplaba las luces de los hoteles frente a él. La luz de su móvil también se reflejaba sobre su rostro, consiguiendo ver así que algo le afligía.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo, Itachi? – preguntó Madara dejando las llaves sobre la mesilla de entrada.

\- No es nada.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó una vez más.

\- Sí, tranquilo. Ve a dormir. Yo iré enseguida.

\- De acuerdo.

En cuanto su tío se marchó, Itachi, que seguía recostado sobre aquel sillón, con las piernas por encima de uno de los brazos del sillón, volvió a mirar la fotografía que aparecía en su teléfono. Estaba claro que algo ocurría, aquel chico escondía algo y era algo grande. Ahora estaba completamente seguro de ello.

Todavía pensaba en que había quedado con él para entrenarle en algo de defensa personal. Quizá… y sólo si Kakashi no estaba allí… podría hablar con él seriamente de sus dudas. Aun así, sabía que ese chico se pondría a la defensiva o posiblemente… le mintiera. Era muy inteligente y lo había demostrado en varias ocasiones.

\- Voy a tener que arrinconarte para que me cuentes la verdad, ¿no es así? – susurró para sí mismo – "no voy a enamorarme" – repitió las palabras que Minato le había dicho y entonces… supo lo que tenía que hacer, supo cómo desenmascararle por completo pese a tener las pruebas necesarias ya de por sí.

Sus ojos se fijaron nuevamente en aquella imagen, en ésa que ambos se habían tomado hacía años en el aseo del bar que frecuentaban, tras uno de sus numerosos encuentros. Itachi fue quien tomó la fotografía, con su mismo teléfono y mientras sujetaba una de las muñecas de un Minato sentado sobre la tapa del retrete, sonriendo de igual forma en que lo hacía ese moreno.

Esa marca… ésa que se hizo por su culpa. Él le había empujado dentro de la cabina del baño, sin darse cuenta de que la puerta estaba rota y se rasgó con uno de los tornillos que sobresalían. Aún recordaba la sangre que salió de su muñeca, pero por suerte, no fue nada importante aunque sí le había dejado esa cicatriz que no parecía irse. Tras un año, ambos se dieron cuenta de que jamás desaparecería.

Minato ya no tenía esa marca, ésa que podía ver claramente en la fotografía. Sabía que ocurría algo y empezaba a imaginarse algo pese a que tenía sus dudas. Casi era de locos pensar que podría haber alguien parecido a Minato, un doble, sin embargo… cuanto más miraba esa cicatriz… cuanto más pensaba en el nuevo Minato y en esa manera inocente de ser, más convencido estaba que era una persona diferente a la que conocía.

Ambos desayunaban en silencio, uno que a Kakashi empezaba a resultarle un poco sospechoso. Era cierto que Minato solía ser bastante callado y reservado, pero aun así, ya era raro verle en ese estado tan sumamente silencioso. Ni siquiera apartaba la mirada de la comida, esquivando así a Kakashi.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó su guardaespaldas – no es normal verte tan callado.

\- No es nada importante. Supongo que estoy un poco nervioso por la clase de defensa personal.

\- Todo irá bien.

\- Dijiste… que tuviera cuidado con Itachi pero ahora lo has puesto como mi profesor particular y no sé… si esta mentira pueda sostenerla mucho con él. Parece conocer cosas de Minato que yo desconozco.

\- Es un riesgo, lo admito. Pero creo que tenía razón en que debías aprender defensa personal y sobre todo… creo que es cierto que haría cualquier cosa por ti. Me da la impresión que es verdad lo que dice, que siente algo por ti.

\- No… siente algo por Minato y yo sólo soy un farsante. Si me descubre…

\- Intenta que no lo haga entonces – comentó Kakashi – pero aun así… si de verdad quiere ayudar, él podría indicarte cosas que sólo él parece conocer, podrías cambiar y…

\- ¿Parecerme más a Minato Namikaze? – preguntó un poco triste de ver cómo todos parecían querer recuperar por completo a ese chico.

\- No quería decir eso pero…

\- Lo sé… tengo que desaparecer por completo o me descubrirán. Sólo… ser Minato. Aun así, es complicado encontrar su carácter por mucho que me expliquéis cómo actuaba.

\- Lo estás haciendo bien.

Kakashi se levantó de la mesa recogiendo su plato y utensilios, sin embargo, Minato se quedó allí un poco más, jugando con el tenedor, moviendo la comida de un lado a otro mientras su mente se sumergía en sus pensamientos. No podía decir que se arrepentía de la decisión de convertirse en Minato Namikaze. Jiraiya había hecho tanto por él, sentía que se lo debía, pero por otro lado… la tristeza le inundaba al saber que debía dejar de ser él mismo, no podía seguir comportándose como era normalmente, debía ser más como el auténtico Minato o a la larga… le descubrirían.

El ruido de alguien tocando a la puerta le hizo despejar sus dudas. Ya estaba metido en eso y no podía echarse atrás. Todos creían que él era el auténtico y así debía seguir.

\- Parece que ya ha llegado – comentó Kakashi intuyendo que sería Itachi.

\- ¿Vas a irte?

\- Creo que es mejor que entrenéis solos. No quiero involucrarme en esto. Es algo personal.

\- Pero…

\- Estaré en la habitación de al lado. Si ocurre algo, vendré enseguida.

\- ¿Confías en él?

\- Le he investigado, así que tranquilo, ¿vale? Sé de la familia que viene, es de lo mejor de Japón, créeme… con él estarás a salvo.

¡_Sin palabras_! Así se había quedado Minato, simplemente sin palabras. Confiaba en Kakashi, lo había hecho desde que le conoció, era el guardaespaldas de Jiraiya y ahora el suyo también. Si él decía que todo estaba en orden, es que lo estaba. Esperó pacientemente en la mesa a que Kakashi abriera la puerta. ¡_Él tenía razón_! Itachi estaba allí y venía a enseñarle defensa personal.

\- Bienvenido, Itachi – comentó Kakashi – por favor, entra. Yo voy a irme a la habitación de al lado. Estaré leyendo por si me necesitáis.

\- De acuerdo. Gracias por su confianza – hizo una reverencia Itachi, observando cómo Kakashi recogía uno de los libros de la mesilla y se retiraba de la estancia.

Itachi sonrió al ver que llevaba un libro erótico en sus manos, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a esperar a que se marchase para poder quedarse a solas con Minato. Las clases de defensa personal llevarían su tiempo.

\- Bueno… pues empecemos – sonrió Itachi quitándose la chaqueta para dejarla encima del respaldo del lujoso sofá.

\- ¿Por dónde empezamos? – preguntó Minato entre ilusionado pero con timidez.

\- Voy a enseñarte lo que me enseñaron a mí, aikido y kendo. Empezaremos por el aikido que es más complicado.

\- ¿Cómo de complicado?

\- Bastante, pero también es divertido – sonrió Itachi – aunque seguramente vas a tener bastantes agujetas. En la primera clase te enseñaré a coordinar movimientos, los desplazamientos y las palabras técnicas. Seguramente te costará bastante pillar las palancas para tumbar a tus rivales.

\- Tiene pinta de difícil.

\- El aikido combina la parte física de combate con la mental. Seguro que acabará gustándote y además… voy a ser tu profesor particular. Mínimo habrá que dar tres clases por semana, el aikido es una de las artes marciales más complicadas de aprender, pero te servirá mucho en el futuro, te lo aseguro.

\- Practicaré todos los días, si a ti no te importa.

\- Sería lo mejor – sonrió Itachi – si practicas diariamente, tu cuerpo se adaptará antes a los movimientos y los aprenderás con mayor facilidad. Ahora cámbiate, anda, ponte algo cómodo, yo también me cambiaré.

Minato caminó hacia la habitación para buscar una camiseta de manga corta y un pantalón deportivo corto, listo para ir a entrenar. Cuando salió de la habitación, se encontró con Itachi terminando de colocarse su pantalón corto, consiguiendo sacarle un leve sonrojo al verle de nuevo medio desnudo.

\- Bien… acércate, vamos a empezar por el Zazen.

\- ¿El Zazen?

\- Sí, la meditación. Con ella calmamos los pensamientos, dejamos atrás el estrés del día y así podemos aprender las cosas – sonrió Itachi – es el arte de la guerra de los Samurái, créeme… que aprenderás a defenderte, sólo confía en mí, ¿vale?

\- Vale.

Al ver las dudas en Minato, Itachi sonrió y decidió explicarle un poco más mientras veía cómo se sentaba en el suelo para empezar con la meditación.

\- Después del Zazen, haremos estiramientos y fortalecimiento, de ahí pasaremos a las caídas, a aprender cómo rodar en el piso sin hacerte daño y luego… te enseñaré técnicas y habilidades de cerrar…

\- ¿Meditación? – preguntó Minato con una sonrisa.

\- Meditación – sonrió Itachi.

Itachi le explicó detalladamente cómo meditar, relajándole completamente hasta la etapa de los estiramientos. No fue hasta cuando empezó a enseñarle a ese chico los movimientos básicos, que vio realmente su potencial. Era cierto que las primeras clases de aikido eran duras, que solían salir agujetas y pese a que la gente se interesaba rápido, también era un arte difícil que costaba de pillar, pero aun así… ese chico parecía estar cogiéndolo bastante rápido pese a que seguía teniendo errores de posicionamiento.

\- Ten cuidado con el juego de caderas – susurró Itachi a su espalda, cogiendo sus caderas para moverlas de la forma adecuada cuando Minato hacia el gesto que le había enseñado – en el aikido son importantes las caderas.

Minato giró el rostro ligeramente hacia atrás, quedando sus labios a escasos centímetros de los de Itachi, sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de besarle, él susurró algo que le hizo abrir los ojos con rapidez y sorpresa.

\- ¿Quién eres en realidad? – le susurró Itachi.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Minato sorprendido, pero Itachi cogió su muñeca con fuerza y se la enseñó.

\- Minato tenía una cicatriz en la muñeca derecha, una muy pequeña, se la hice yo sin querer, con un tornillo que sobresalía de la puerta del baño donde íbamos a… tener relaciones. Un accidente. No tienes la cicatriz – le aclaró Itachi – así que volveré a preguntarlo… ¿Quién eres?

\- Suéltame – le dijo Minato con rudeza.

\- No hasta que me respondas – sonrió Itachi.

\- Soy Minato Namikaze.

\- Mientes – sonrió – y no me importa llamar a la policía y que verifique tu historia. ¿Prefieres que llame a la policía o me vas a contar qué ocurre?

Minato se vio pillado ahí. No podía meter a más gente en esto o le descubrirían. ¿Qué ocurriría si la gente supiera quién era él en realidad? ¿O qué había ocurrido con el auténtico Minato? No podía permitir eso, no por Jiraiya y su voto de confianza. Al ver cómo Itachi se movía hacia el teléfono soltándole, Minato se apresuró a cogerle la camiseta con fuerza e impedirle que lo cogiera.

\- De acuerdo… te lo contaré. Te contaré lo que quieras, pero por favor… no digas nada de esto.

\- Soy todo oídos.

\- Yo… nací en un pequeño pueblo olvidado de Hokkaido. Ni siquiera fui a la escuela y… estaba perdido cuando Jiraiya me encontró. Había coincidido en que Minato había fallecido y mi parecido con él… hizo que Jiraiya tuviera la idea de que le ayudase. Él… no sobrevivió a ese accidente. Lo siento mucho – derramó una lágrima Minato, agarrándose con mayor fuerza a la camiseta de Itachi.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó Itachi elevando su rostro colocando dos dedos bajo su barbilla para poder observarle.

\- Raiko – le aclaró – me llamo Raiko pero…

\- Sí, sí… lo entiendo… Minato Namikaze – aclaró Itachi.

\- ¿Vas… a delatarme? – preguntó Minato con serias dudas.

\- Debería pero… por algún motivo me sigues atrayendo.

\- No soy yo, es mi físico igual al del auténtico Minato.

\- No es sólo eso, tienes algo que me atrae, una inocencia que me atrae incluso más que la figura o el recuerdo del auténtico Minato, tienes algo… que hace que me esté enamorando incluso más de ti de lo que lo estuve de él.

\- No es cierto.

\- Créeme… me estoy enamorando de ti – le dijo Itachi besándole con dulzura, agarrando su muñeca y acariciándola con suavidad con su pulgar – creo… que tengo una solución para que nadie se dé cuenta de la cicatriz.

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¿Te gustan los tatuajes? – preguntó sonriendo.


	10. Secretos

Capítulo 10: Secretos

Nunca antes había pensado en hacerse un tatuaje, pero cuando Itachi le contó su idea, tampoco le pareció algo descabellado para ocultar algunas cosas que podrían descubrir su identidad.

Podía sentir la respiración de Itachi sobre su nuca, todavía agarrado de las muñecas como lo tenía, con la espalda del rubio apoyado sobre el pecho del moreno. Por una parte, se sentía relajado allí y por otra… una extraña tensión que le hacía cerrar los ojos y dejar que esa respiración continuase golpeando sobre su cuello. ¡_Le excitaba ese chico_! Más al sentir cómo movía sus pulgares acariciando con suavidad la parte interna de sus muñecas, subiendo levemente por sus brazos hasta llegar a sus hombros.

Minato simplemente se dejó acariciar. Su piel se erizó ante el contacto pero no se movió ni un milímetro. Itachi apretó sus dedos sobre sus hombros y le dio la vuelta, colocando su mano bajo la barbilla de ese rubio para elevarlo ligeramente, besándole con suavidad. Aquella era la primera vez que ese chico parecía dejarse por completo. Ya había notado cierto cambio la vez anterior, le había permitido acercarse pero ahora… sin secretos de por medio, Itachi sentía que realmente ese joven estaba apartando ligeramente su coraza y sus dudas, dejándole entrar en él realmente, dejándole conocerle finalmente.

Un leve ruido hizo que Itachi se alejase de Minato, esperando a que la puerta terminase de abrirse y Kakashi entrase en la sala preguntando por el entrenamiento que deberían estar realizando. Por un instante, se sorprendió al ver la cercanía de ambos, pero aguardó en silencio hasta que se separaron definitivamente, viendo cómo Itachi soltaba a ese joven y miraba al guardaespaldas entonces con una mirada… que hizo dudar a Kakashi.

\- ¿Podemos hablar un momento? – preguntó Kakashi abriendo la puerta nuevamente hacia su habitación – en privado, por favor.

\- Claro – sonrió Itachi.

Minato le observó con cautela y algo temeroso, pero sabía que Kakashi siempre estaría allí para cubrirle, por lo que se alejó de Itachi dirigiéndose hacia el sillón del fondo. Seguramente tardarían en volver, hablarían sobre algo y Kakashi era una persona detallista que le gustaba dejar todo bien atado. Era posible que ya supiera por la reacción de Itachi que había descubierto su secreto. Sin embargo, sin estar del todo seguro, prefirió callar.

La puerta se cerró dejando a Minato en la otra habitación, sin embargo, Itachi observaba a Kakashi en completo silencio, hasta que él le pidió que tomase asiento frente a la chimenea que ahora estaba apagada. Él también tomó asiento frente a Itachi y sacó una carpeta del cajón de la mesilla, lanzándolo sobre la mesa frente a ambos.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Itachi con dudas sobre coger la carpeta o no.

\- Cógela y lee. Te resolverá muchas dudas.

Itachi cogió el documento y lo abrió, observando la fotografía de Minato frente a él, pero no era Minato, su nombre no concordaba, sino que era claramente Raiko Senju. ¡Había buscado su expediente! Parecía conocer absolutamente todo del chico al que protegía y eso hizo que mirase a Kakashi con una ligera sonrisa.

\- ¿Sabías que lo descubriría? – preguntó Itachi.

\- Me lo imaginé. Era cuestión de tiempo. Si te acostabas con Minato, sabía que acabarías descubriéndole tarde o temprano. Supongo que ha sido bastante temprano.

\- ¿Desde cuándo tienes este expediente?

\- Desde que le encontré prácticamente. Tuve que remover cielo y tierra para dar con él, tardé casi un año y durante ese año… estuve muy encima de él, receloso de que pudiera ser una trampa hacia Jiraiya, una trampa de nuestros enemigos. Creo… que tú podrías ayudarle a tapar esos huecos que le faltan.

\- No podéis convertirle completamente en el Minato que conocíais, él no tiene el mismo carácter. Es… más dulce e inocente, quizá algo ingenuo, sin embargo… es muy inteligente y está muy agradecido con vosotros por temas que aún no entiendo.

\- Es un chico reservado – sonrió Kakashi – ni siquiera yo conozco aún toda su historia pero… creo que le cuesta hablar de eso, su vida no era… agradable.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó Itachi.

\- Salíamos de una cafetería, era pleno invierno y allí estaba ese chico, sentado en la calle, prácticamente descalzo, intentando calentarse las manos, con el cabello medio tintado y sucio, con esos ojos azules llenos de inocencia y… pese a la pena que me daba… para mí sólo era un peligro pero Jiraiya se detuvo, viendo con claridad a su hijo pese a las malas pintas de ese chico. Era un deshecho pero… Jiraiya veía a su hijo en él, esa similitud.

\- ¿Vivía en la calle?

\- Nunca he sabido cómo llegó hasta esa situación. Él no habló de ello y en su expediente no hay nada respecto a eso pero…

\- Hay algo que viste, algo que te hizo cambiar de opinión respecto a él.

\- Para mí sólo era un maldito peligro, un chico idéntico a Minato Namikaze que apareció de casualidad una semana después del fallecimiento del hijo de Jiraiya. ¡_Claro que era sospechoso_! Pensé que era un chico al que estaban utilizando, que intentarían chantajearnos, que quizá le hubieran convencido para mentir a Jiraiya y que le robase su dinero. Era todo muy raro.

\- Yo habría pensado igual.

\- Soy guardaespaldas de Jiraiya desde hace muchos años. Protegerle es todo en mi vida y ese chico… era un peligro, una amenaza, así que lo investigué, quería saber a qué atenerme y entonces… encontré esto. Supongo que sí fue una casualidad que le viéramos, porque no estuvo en contacto con nadie de nuestros enemigos. Ese chico no los conocía. Sólo era un chico de la calle pero…

\- El parecido con Minato era brutal.

\- Demasiado – dijo Kakashi – pero cuando leí su expediente… entendí todo.

La curiosidad invadió a Itachi, lo que hizo que cogiera el expediente y empezase a leer, quedándose helado a medida que pasaba hojas. No podía creerse todo lo que estaba leyendo, ni la identidad de ese chico, ni el motivo por el que Kakashi parecía mantener a buen resguardo ese documento.

\- Él es…

\- Sí – dijo Kakashi – es el hijo de Jiraiya Namikaze.

\- No puede ser… - sonrió Itachi – siempre dijeron que Jiraiya sólo tuvo un hijo.

\- Todos creímos eso. Su mujer… Tsunade Senju parece que llevaba en su interior a dos niños, pero se marchó de la casa antes de que pudieran averiguar eso. Sus problemas personales eran muy grandes y… Tsunade guardaba mucho rencor hacia su ex marido, tanto… que desapareció con los niños pero… Jiraiya consiguió encontrarla cuando tenía que traerlos a la vida. Siempre creímos que pudimos llevarnos a su hijo pero… nunca supimos que llegamos tarde, que ya había tenido a otro.

\- Escondió a uno de ellos.

\- Al primogénito – sonrió Kakashi con tristeza – tuvo que tener un cómplice que se llevase a ese niño en cuanto nació y nos lo escondiera, nunca supimos de ese niño. Jiraiya siempre dijo que el primero de sus hijos se llamaría Minato Namikaze, así que realmente…

\- Si él es el primogénito… él debió ser el auténtico Minato Namikaze.

\- Sí. Cuando pienso en la mala vida que ha tenido él y todo por… un descuido nuestro, por una mala elección de sus padres. Por el odio y el rencor mutuo.

\- ¿Lo sabe él?

\- No lo sabe ninguno de los dos – dijo Kakashi – Jiraiya estaba muy enfermo y no quería que pudiera darle un infarto con esta noticia. Saber que su hijo había estado malviviendo tantos años, que ni siquiera tuvo una educación, que su ex esposa prácticamente lo había abandonado y todo para hacerle daño a él… es algo que no he podido contarle aún. Prefiero hacerlo en persona pero ahora estoy aquí y… no puedo decir esto por teléfono.

\- ¿Y Minato?

\- ¿Cómo le explico algo así? – sonrió Kakashi - ¿Cómo le digo que no fui capaz de ver el engaño? ¿Cómo le digo que su madre me engañó por completo y ha vivido un infierno porque no supe nada de él? No sé cómo hacerlo pero… cuando descubrí todo… supe que no volvería a dejar que le ocurriera nada malo. Así tenga que protegerle de lo que sea o quien sea.

\- Déjame ayudarte. Puedo protegerle.

\- Lo sé. Cada vez que pienso en todo lo que ha tenido que vivir, en la vida que le robaron, en que tuvo que criarse solo, sin educación ni dinero cuando su padre era… tan rico y podía haberle dado cualquier cosa. Le encontré en la calle y desconfié de él… yo no iba a recogerle. ¿Sabes? Fue Jiraiya quien lo cogió, quien confió ciegamente en que ese chico… merecía la pena. Él lo sacó de allí y dudé, dudé durante casi un año, le perseguía, le vigilaba para evitar que pudiera hacerle daño a Jiraiya y cuando el expediente llegó… cuando las pruebas de ADN coincidieron, cuando todos los cabos se ataron… me sentí fatal. Ese chico es lo único que me importa ahora mismo y quiero que lo tengas muy claro.

\- No le pasará nada. Si quieres volver para contárselo a Jiraiya, adelante… yo le protegeré, le vigilaré como si fuera su propia sombra. Ese chico es especial y quiero que sepas… que yo habría pensado igual que tú. Era muy extraño que una semana después del fallecimiento de… "Minato" apareciera otro chico idéntico. También yo habría estado receloso de ello. Habría investigado como lo hiciste tú. Alégrate al menos por haber encontrado al auténtico Minato. Quizá no pudiste ayudarle cuando nació, ni cuando empezó a crecer pero… puedes hacerlo ahora.

\- ¿Podrías no contarle nada por ahora a Minato?

\- ¿Al que debió haber sido siempre el auténtico Minato? – sonrió Itachi – no le diré nada por ahora. Puedes estar tranquilo. Pero algún día se lo tendréis que decir. Él es el legítimo heredero de todo el imperio de su padre. De hecho… creo que le alegrará saber que realmente tiene un padre y que se preocupaba por él. Ahora mismo lo que más me preocupa… es cómo acabó viviendo en la calle. Empiezo a entender mejor su actitud y sólo hace que me atraiga mucho más – sonrió.

\- He leído tu expediente también y sé que tienes cierta debilidad por proteger a la gente, quizá por lo que te inculcaron en casa, por venir de familia de samuráis o de guardaespaldas. Creo que acabas de encontrar al chico más necesitado en cuanto a protección. Además… por alguna extraña razón está empezando a confiar en ti.

\- Es complicado – dijo Itachi – tiene algo… hay algo en su pasado que le impide abrirse completamente a mí. No quiere enamorarse y está tratando con todas sus fuerzas de alejar a todos de su lado, pero… yo soy persistente – sonrió Itachi.

\- Tú céntrate en protegerle – le aclaró Kakashi.

\- Le enseñaré a defenderse y como te he prometido… no me separaré de él ni para ir al baño – sonrió Itachi – no le va a pasar nada. Antes prefiero morir yo a que le ocurra algo a él. Pero no me vais a impedir que investigue por qué sigue siendo tan escurridizo, por qué vivía en la calle. Voy a llegar al fondo del asunto y sobre todo… voy a verle sonreír, te lo aseguro. Así me pase toda una vida para ver su sonrisa, lo conseguiré.

Kakashi se levantó del sillón, guardando de nuevo el expediente en el cajón y cerrando con llave. Aquello era una información que pocos conocían y que ahora se arriesgaba a sacar a la luz con el que él pensaba… sería el mejor guardaespaldas para Minato.

\- Estás contratado. Hablaremos de tu salario en la siguiente reunión y concretaré tu misión. Además te daré todo lo necesario para que puedas estar siempre a su lado. Ahora… voy a darle la noticia a Minato y espero que no se lo tome muy mal.

\- Pues… muy bien no se lo va a tomar – sonrió Itachi – ha intentado alejarme de su lado desde que me conoce.

\- ¿Y no te has dado cuenta del motivo? – sonrió Kakashi haciendo sonreír también a Itachi.

\- Empiezo a verlo.

\- Ese chico es como un libro abierto, puedes seguir con facilidad sus movimientos o lo que piensa pero…

\- Es difícil protegerle.

\- Sí, es muy complicado proteger a un adolescente aunque tengas sus ideas claras. Es…

\- Impredecible y reservado.


	11. Encontronazos

Capítulo 11: Encontronazos.

Minato le observaba con detenimiento, sin poder concentrarse en la meditación en la que tanto insistía su nuevo guardaespaldas. Para colmo… Kakashi había decidido marcharse de nuevo con Jiraiya por algún tema que no le había querido contar. Decía que tenía algo urgente que hablar con él, así que ahora… se quedaba bajo la protección de ese moreno frente a él.

\- Céntrate – escuchó de ese moreno que mantenía los ojos cerrados.

\- Es que…

\- Ya lo sé. Sigues dando vueltas a muchas cosas. Estás preocupado porque Kakashi se marcha en un rato, quizá también odias quedarte a solas conmigo y lo entiendo, apenas me conoces.

\- Kakashi se fía de ti por alguna extraña razón.

\- Me ha investigado a fondo – sonrió Itachi – y sabe que haría lo que fuera por ti.

\- ¿Y lo sabe por la última charla contigo?

\- ¿Qué puedo decirte? Soy encantador.

Pese a su arrogante sonrisa, sus ojos no podían apartarse de ese rostro angelical que le miraba con sus dudas tras la pronunciación de esas palabras engreídas. Estaba claro que, en parte, bromeaba, pero aun así, Minato se había quedado mudo sin saber qué decirle. Para Itachi, todo era divertido, ese chico era demasiado inocente. Sin embargo… después de que Kakashi le contase sobre su pasado y cómo había vivido en la calle, una pequeña mirada de melancolía y tristeza apareció en su rostro. No podía entender todavía cómo un chico como él podría haber acabado en una situación así.

\- ¿Cómo conociste a Jiraiya? – preguntó Itachi, captando la atención de inmediato de ese chico.

\- Él… me encontró – intentó disimular lo que Kakashi ya le había contado.

\- Vale… cojamos un atajo – se puso serio – Kakashi me ha contado ciertas cosas, entre ellas cómo te conocieron y sinceramente… si tengo que protegerte, voy a necesitar todos los detalles tuyos.

\- Soy Minato Namikaze, es todo lo que necesitas saber.

\- De acuerdo.

\- ¿Y ya está? ¿No vas a preguntar más?

\- Veo que no quieres hablar, aunque en algún momento… es posible que tu pasado nos muerda en el trasero y entonces… no podré defenderte como debería por no saber qué ocurrió.

\- Podrías investigarme.

\- Kakashi ya lo hizo – dijo Itachi – y no hay nada interesante sobre tu pasado. Algunas cosas de tu madre pero ya está…

\- Mi madre… supongo que no le interesaron muchas cosas sobre mí – dijo Minato – nunca fui a una escuela, ni parecía tener interés en que aprendiera sobre la vida, constantemente parecía odiarme por cualquier cosa que hiciera. Si me preguntas… te diría que… creo que mi madre me odiaba por algún motivo que desconozco. Nunca tuve amigos, supongo que tampoco los tengo ahora, siempre he estado solo. ¿Quieres la verdad sobre mí? Fui un idiota que me dejé engatusar por las primeras palabras bonitas que me dijeron y que sólo me trajeron problemas. Era inocente, ingenuo y estúpido, pero no volverá a pasar. Las palabras bonitas ya no me afectan, no me creo nada de lo que puedan decirme, no volveré a caer en ninguna trampa de ese estilo.

\- ¿Y si te digo que te quiero? ¿Tampoco me crees a mí?

\- No – dijo Minato muy seguro – el amor o lo que consideras como tal… sólo es un montón de sustancias químicas que recorren tu cuerpo, unas sustancias que en un tiempo pueden desaparecer y dejarme a mí mal parado por haber confiado en unos sentimientos que no existen.

\- No todo es así – sonrió Itachi – cuando yo me enamoro… lo hago de verdad, no eres un juguete, ni voy a utilizarte de ninguna de las formas, pero es algo que tendré que demostrarte. Mis sentimientos no van a cambiar, Minato.

\- Lo harán. Siempre cambian – afirmó.

Itachi ya no quiso decir nada más. Cualquier cosa que hubiera dicho habría caído en saco roto. Nada haría cambiar de opinión a Minato, no después de haberse quedado en la calle tras haber sido traicionado. Sólo eso era lo que le pasaba por la mente a Itachi, la idea de que hubiera confiado en alguien y simplemente… le hubieran traicionado hasta el punto de dejarle solo y desamparado. No podía evitar que desconfiase de él y de cualquier persona que estuviera a su alrededor. No podía culparle por rechazar el amor y tratar de evitarlo. En parte, le entendía.

La poca meditación que ya de por sí estaban haciendo fue interrumpida definitivamente por la puerta del dormitorio de Kakashi que se abría. Durante la ausencia del guardaespaldas, Itachi iba a ocupar esa habitación para poder proteger a Minato.

\- No os interrumpiré mucho tiempo – fueron las primeras palabras de un Kakashi que ya llevaba su bolsa al hombro – sólo vengo a despedirme. Te dejo en buenas manos – sonrió justo cuando su mano se apoyaba sobre el hombro de Itachi.

Kakashi observó a ese chico de mirada inocente. Les observaba a ambos y los dos veían ciertas dudas en ese rubio, sin embargo, ninguno pronunció palabra al respecto. Hasta ese momento, Minato jamás había dudado de ninguna decisión que su guardaespaldas había tomado y asumía perfectamente… que Kakashi siempre había sido el guardaespaldas de Jiraiya. En algún momento le pondrían un guardaespaldas personal para él y aunque dudaba todavía de Itachi, confiaba en la decisión de Kakashi y lo entendía.

Al ver cómo se acercaba hasta él para despedirse, no pudo evitar agarrarse a él en un intenso abrazo. Durante años había estado a su lado, esos últimos meses hasta había dejado todo atrás sin mirar para ayudarle con todo ese asunto, pero era cierto… que debía volver ya con Jiraiya. Él le necesitaba también.

\- Cuídale mucho, ¿vale? Y dile que coma verdura. Sé que la odia pero…

\- Lo haré – le interrumpió Kakashi con una sonrisa – ten cuidado y no te separes de él. Hazle caso en lo que te diga.

\- Sí. Lo sé.

Ambos cesaron el abrazo, dejando así que Kakashi volviera a coger su maleta al hombro para marcharse. Observó cómo los dos guardaespaldas hablaban sobre algo, algún tema que él no llegó a escuchar o alguna recomendación de última hora, tampoco era algo que le interesaba realmente.

Itachi se mantenía en silencio, caminando junto a ese rubio que buscaba las escaleras del fondo del casino para subir hacia las oficinas. No le gustaba en absoluto que Minato se pasease por todos lados como si nada, pero tampoco podía retenerle siempre en su cuarto para mantenerle a salvo. Él había venido a descubrir qué ocurría con la empresa de su padre y nada le haría cambiar de opinión. En parte… él también tenía curiosidad por conocer los detalles del asesinato del gemelo de ese chico. Algo parecía muy turbio, algo que ni siquiera Minato debía conocer.

El bullicio de las tragaperras, de la gente jugando y bebiendo, de los dados golpeando diversas mesas y las bolas corriendo por la ruleta, esos eran ruidos comunes en el casino. Para Itachi, todo allí era una amenaza, todos eran sospechosos.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Minato con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Sí. Sólo pensaba.

\- ¿En qué?

\- En cómo protegerte. Este lugar es demasiado peligroso. Podrían atacarte desde cualquier punto y ni siquiera tendría por qué verles. Pero también hay mucha gente, así que sólo espero que nadie se atreva por miedo a ser visto por alguien.

\- Te preocupas demasiado.

\- Y tú muy poco – sonrió Itachi - ¿A quién vamos a ver?

\- A Orochimaru. Necesito más documentos de sus archivos.

\- Voy detrás de ti – le comentó Itachi.

Continuaron su camino, subiendo a la siguiente planta mientras Minato leía las puertas de las oficinas, buscando la de Orochimaru. No era un hombre del que se fiase completamente, sin embargo, saber que Jiraiya sí se fiaba de él, era algo que le hacía sentirse un poco contradictorio. No sabía muy bien qué opinión sacar sobre él. Hasta ahora no había puesto problemas para enseñarle las cuentas, pero también podría ser que llevase una doble contabilidad, libros que no le estuviera enseñando.

Por el rostro que Minato colocó, Itachi intuyó que ese chico estaba preocupado respecto a algo. Seguramente temas de la empresa. No es que fueran temas que realmente conociera, siempre se había dedicado más a la defensa personal, al aikido, a los estudios y planificaciones para los que trabajaría, para mantenerlos a salvo. Aun así, era cierto que había estudiado lo básico de todos los temas. Siempre era bueno saber qué hacer en cada situación y ser lo más útil posible.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? – preguntó Itachi.

\- Es que… no sé aún qué pensar de ese hombre. Jiraiya se fía mucho de él, fueron juntos al colegio y era su mejor amigo, eso me dijo, pero…

\- Hay algo en él que no te convence.

\- No es eso… es sólo que tengo en la cabeza la idea que Jiraiya tiene de él y quizá por eso aún no he podido hacerme una idea propia.

\- Entonces, te recomiendo que olvides quién es de tu padre y empieces a pensar en las personas por tu cuenta. Tienes que hacerte tu propia idea de todos, incluso de mí. No puedes pensar que porque Kakashi me eligió debo ser bueno, tú tienes que tomar tus decisiones también y conocer a las personas. Una persona puede caer bien a alguien y mal a otras, Minato, debes encontrarte a ti mismo y tener tu opinión personal. Si te separas de la visión y pensamiento de los demás, quizá puedes ver cosas que los otros no ven en ellos.

\- Lo intentaré – sonrió Minato.

Cuando iba a tocar a la puerta de la oficina, ésta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un apresurado Orochimaru que parecía tener que irse de viaje por la maleta que llevaba al hombro.

\- Oh, vaya, Minato, no esperaba verte por aquí. Lo siento, pero si necesitas algo tendrá que ser rápido, tengo una reunión importante en Denver y tengo que coger rápido el vuelo.

\- ¿En Denver?

\- Sí, tenemos algunos suministradores allí, tengo que ir a asegurarme de unas condiciones que no se estaban cumpliendo. Es mejor que vaya en persona. Volveré en un par de días si todo va bien. ¿Qué necesitabas?

\- Es que… he visto un pequeño error, hay algunas cuentas que no me cuadran y me preguntaba… ¿Lleváis algún otro libro a parte de estos?

\- No llevamos una doble contabilidad si es lo que te preocupa – sonrió Orochimaru – pero sí tengo un ayudante, está aprendiendo el negocio y él lleva un libro similar al mío para practicar. Si hay algo erróneo, quizá puedas comprobar ambos libros.

\- Sí, me gustaría. Si no hay inconveniente…

\- No lo hay. Ya te dije que llevo mi contabilidad bien visible.

Orochimaru tocó a la puerta de al lado tras cerrar su despacho con llave. De allí, salió un chico con gafas, algo introvertido y que sonrió al ver a su maestro.

\- Kabuto, ¿podrías dejarle a nuestro invitado tus libros de contabilidad?

\- Sí, claro, aunque sólo son una práctica, todo lo escrito aquí está también en sus libros.

\- Le gustaría comprobarlo – dijo Orochimaru, consiguiendo que Kabuto se colocase mejor las gafas y le indicase que ahora volvía con los libros.

\- Quédate esta llave por si acaso tienes que entrar en mi oficina – sugirió Orochimaru – todos los documentos están a tu disposición.

\- Gracias por su cooperación.

\- Cualquier cosa por el hijo de mi mejor amigo – sonrió – yo tengo que irme ahora, pero Kabuto podrá ayudarte en todo lo que necesites. Él te lo proporcionará.

El ayudante sonrió para indicarle que había entendido la situación y dejó sus libros sobre los brazos de Minato. Para cuando ambos empezaron a moverse, Minato miraba cómo Itachi iba absorto en su móvil, leyendo algo en él.

\- ¿Qué lees?

\- Dijiste que no te fiabas del todo, así que estoy buscando información.

\- Oh… ya lo hizo Kakashi.

\- ¿Sabías que fue detenido por estafar? – preguntó Itachi.

\- Sí, me lo dijeron antes de venir, pero Jiraiya sigue confiando en él, fue antes de dirigir este hotel.

\- De acuerdo. Si lo sabes…

\- Vas a seguir indagando, ¿verdad?

\- Es mi trabajo – sonrió Itachi – quizá tu padre se fíe de sus amigos, pero no es mi amigo, indagaré y tendré otro punto de vista, quiero ser lo más objetivo posible y sinceramente… tu padre está siendo subjetivo en este asunto y tú… no quieres llevarle la contraria a tu padre, por eso estás tan contradictorio con él – sonrió – a mí sólo me preocupa tu seguridad, así que investigaré a fondo a todos los de aquí. Sin excepciones.

\- ¿También investigarás a Kakashi?

\- A todos – dijo Itachi seguro de sí mismo.


	12. Pasado

Capítulo 12: Pasado

Pensaba en comer algo, quizá en invitar a Minato a algún restaurante. Iba pensando dónde podrían comer cuando sintió que su acompañante frenaba en seco. Se detuvo también, mirando a ese chico rubio que observaba a un ruidoso chico que parecía estar ganando en las tragaperras. ¡_Algo olía mal_! Y lo supo por la forma en que miraba a ese chico. Casi como si fuera un fantasma del pasado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Le conoces? – preguntó Itachi, pero Minato apartó la mirada con rapidez.

\- No – susurró – vamos al hotel, tengo muchas cosas que mirar.

\- Yo… quería invitarte a comer.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Minato.

\- Porque en algún momento habrá que comer y no creo que trabajes mientras comes, ¿no?

\- ¿Por qué quieres invitarme? – explicó más detalladamente Minato – tú y yo no somos nada, de hecho te pagan por protegerme.

\- ¿Y eso implica que no puedo invitarte a comer? – sonrió Itachi.

\- No quiero que te hagas falsas esperanzas.

\- ¿Por una comida? ¿Crees que me debes algo por eso? ¿Crees que busco algo más que una comida?

\- Todos buscáis algo más.

\- Mentiría si te dijera que no deseo besarte, que no deseo recorrer todo tu cuerpo, pero… sé muy bien dónde está mi lugar y he aceptado el hecho de que tú no estés dispuesto a dármelo. Por eso me conformo con una comida juntos. Quizá después podríamos ir a solucionar el problema de la marca de tu muñeca. Ni siquiera me contestaste qué te parecía la idea del tatuaje para ocultar esa marca que no existe.

\- Odio las agujas – le respondió Minato.

\- ¿Qué necesitas para ir a hacerte el tatuaje?

\- Quizá beber unas cuantas cervezas para evitar pensar en el miedo y el dolor.

\- Te invitaré a todas las que quieras.

El ruido de las máquinas tragaperras se clavaba en la cabeza de Minato. Tan sólo quería salir de allí y pensar en la sugerencia de Itachi con calma. Nunca se había planteado el hacerse un tatuaje. No le gustaban. Odiaba las agujas y no quería hacerse marcas de por vida de las que luego pudiera arrepentirse en algún momento de su vida. A medida que su cuerpo cambiase, el tatuaje era posible que también fuera cambiando y quedando cada vez peor.

\- ¿Qué te preocupa? – escuchó la voz calmada de Itachi junto a él.

\- Es que… no me gustan los tatuajes. He visto gente que los llevaba y cómo quedaban mal a medida que te haces mayor y la piel se estropea.

\- Minato… será algo pequeño en la muñeca, lo justo para ocultar esa cicatriz que deberías tener. Te prometo que no quedará mal en el futuro. Será muy pequeño.

\- ¿Me lo prometes?

\- Sí. Estaré contigo en todo momento. No voy a dejarte solo.

\- Vale… invítame a esa cerveza entonces – comentó Minato volviendo a lanzar la mirada una vez más hacia aquel escandaloso chico que jugaba a las tragaperras.

Caminó nuevamente en busca de la salida pese a que Itachi se quedó unos segundos con la mirada fija en ese chico que había llamado la atención de su protegido. La chica a su lado parecía entusiasmada cada vez que ganaba, besando al chico como si de una musa de la suerte se tratase. Algo le olía muy raro a él y más, cuando vio la seriedad con la que ese personaje se fijó en la espalda de Minato abandonando el local, apartando la vista de su acompañante para poder mantener sus ojos fijos en el rubio. ¡_Casi parecía como si lo hubiera identificado_!

No quiso darle mucha importancia. Por ahora… era mejor centrarse en pequeños problemas e ir arreglando todo poco a poco. Ya descubriría qué ocurría con esa persona cuando Minato se calmase. Estaba claro que al menos Minato había identificado perfectamente a la otra persona.

Aquella mañana practicaron aikido y revisaron los documentos que tan amablemente, Kabuto les había ofrecido. Cuanto más leía, más se daba cuenta de que allí ocurría algo. Ni siquiera cuadraban los datos de un libro con el otro. Tan sólo eran decimales, pero no cuadraban, se estaba desviando dinero.

\- ¿Qué piensas de todo esto? – preguntó Itachi al ver los datos por encima.

\- Que uno de los dos me miente… o incluso los dos. Creo que están robándole a mi padre y voy a pillar sus cuentas. Descubriré alguno de los documentos que pruebe que lo estén haciendo y los denunciaré.

\- Vas a necesitar algo más que unas cuentas que no cuadren – sonrió Itachi – pero seguramente, todos los archivos estarán en sus despachos o… en cajas de seguridad. Puede que hasta en algún banco que tenga cajas especiales para guardar esas cosas.

\- Lo sé. No será fácil.

Minato resopló, tirando la carpeta sobre la mesa y cerró los ojos, colocando las manos tras su nuca y estirándose para desentumecer su cuerpo. ¡_Le gustaba ese chico_! Itachi no podía dejar de mirar cómo su cuerpo se estiraba, cómo sus músculos se definían ante sus gestos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Minato al ver a Itachi sonreírle con sutileza.

\- Eres hermoso. No entiendo cómo pudiste estar en la calle.

\- No quiero hablar de eso.

\- Lo sé, pero… sólo pienso en lo que te pudo haber pasado si no te llegan a encontrar y rescatar de las calles.

\- Seguramente… habría terminado acostándome con clientes para sobrevivir.

El moreno se levantó para ir a la nevera y coger un par de cervezas, abriéndolas y dejando un botellín frente al rubio. Alguna gota todavía resbalaba por la botella, se notaba que estaba fría y parecía apetitosa. Itachi fue el primero en acercar el cuello de la botella hacia sus labios y dar un largo sorbo que quitaría su sed. Minato le imitó.

Recordar el pasado era algo que intentaba evitar, pero sabía que Itachi no le dejaría en paz hasta que supiera cosas de él. En parte, le alegraba que alguien se preocupase, nunca había podido descubrir qué se sentía ante aquella muestra de afecto, por otra parte, sólo quería olvidar sus dolorosos recuerdos.

\- Estuve… más de un año durmiendo en la calle – empezó Minato mirando la botella, con esos ojos tristes y melancólicos, esos ojos a los que Itachi no podía resistirse – nunca tuve nada excepto la ropa que llevaba puesta. Cada día era un tormento, rebuscando entre la basura algo que comer, algo con lo que quitarme el frío. Lo único que me identificaba era mi nombre, ni siquiera tenía un apellido ni sabía lo que era. La gente se alejaba de mí cuando me acercaba a ellos al principio, poco a poco dejé de hacerlo. Recibí empujones e insultos, ni siquiera me daban las sobras en los puestos de comida rápida o los restaurantes.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y alejó su rostro de esa suave mano que se acercó para acariciar su mejilla. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, pero él no tenía por qué llorar, él no había vivido nada de eso, sin embargo, reflejaban tristeza al escuchar aquellas palabras que tanto le costaba pronunciar.

\- Lo siento mucho, Minato – exclamó Itachi – lamento todo por lo que tuviste que pasar, pero me ayudaría saber cómo llegaste ahí.

\- Yo… confié en alguien en quien no debí haber confiado nunca. En casa todo estaba mal. Mi madre me golpeaba casi a diario y yo me escondía bajo la paja del granero donde dormía, intentando que no me encontrase. Su aliento olía a alcohol, en aquella época ni siquiera sabía lo que era el alcohol – sonrió ligeramente Minato – nunca fui a la escuela como el resto de niños, yo… iba descalzo por la pequeña granja y me ocupaba de los animales y la huerta. Aun así, pasaba hambre y nunca recibí una palabra de amor. Muchas veces pensé si sólo había llegado al mundo para ser odiado.

\- ¿Te enamoraste?

Minato sonrió y ese gesto… fue suficiente para que el moreno entendiera absolutamente todo lo que había pasado pese a no tener los detalles. Un ser inocente como él, con falta de amor en su familia, sintiéndose odiado por todos… era fácil enamorarle con cuatro palabras bonitas para conseguir de él lo que quisieran.

\- Él… tenía muchas deudas, yo no lo sabía – susurró Minato – para mí era un adolescente más, iba a la escuela… puede que al instituto, no sé, en ese momento yo no identificaba esas cosas. Venía a verme todos los días y me traía algo de comer. ¡Creo que lo robaba en el pueblo! Tampoco estoy seguro. Estaba metido en asuntos turbios…

\- ¿Drogas? ¿Alcohol?

\- Creo que era un tema de drogas, pero… quién sabe – susurró – yo ni sabía lo que era eso, ni qué hacía.

\- Sólo veías lo que querías ver, lo entiendo.

No era sólo eso, sino… todo el conjunto. Un chico sin amor y criado sin educación. No podía entender qué eran las drogas, no podía entender qué era una deuda, tan sólo se fiaba de ese chico y se sentía querido y protegido. Había estado desamparado, sin que nadie cuidara de él, sin que le explicasen las situaciones a las que podría enfrentarse. Todo había sido una trampa mortal para él, la vida lo era.

\- Me fugué de casa para venir a Tokio. Él compró un par de billetes de autobús. Yo no… no tenía nada, me fui con lo puesto. No tenía identidad, ni dinero, sólo… dependía de él y entonces… los tipos a los que le debía el dinero le encontraron. Si hubiera sabido que huía, que me utilizaba, yo… no me habría ido con él jamás.

\- No podías saberlo, Minato. Eras un chiquillo dulce e inocente, un chico al que jamás le contaron las desgracias que ocurren en el mundo, ni podías imaginarlo. ¿Qué ocurrió cuando le encontraron?

\- Hizo un trato con ellos y me dejó allí. Yo iba a pagar su deuda. Tuve tanto miedo al ver a esos tipos... Aún recuerdo sus manos acariciándome, subiendo por mi pierna… - dijo con repulsión – yo…

\- No hace falta que sigas, Minato.

\- No… no pasó nada más, conseguí escapar. Rompí un jarrón encima de la cabeza del jefe y me escabullí por unas rendijas hacia la calle. No dejé de correr hasta que otro vagabundo me escondió en su saco de dormir dentro de la oficina de un banco. Aún me buscan, Itachi, y si me encuentran…

\- No lo harán, porque tú ya no eres ese chico, eres Minato Namikaze, el primogénito de la prestigiosa familia Namikaze. Nadie va a tocarte y yo tampoco lo permitiré.

\- ¿Cómo puedo saber que no me traicionarás como ya hicieron?

\- No puedes saberlo, tendrás que confiar en mí.

\- ¿Y si no puedo?

\- Confiaste en Kakashi, ¿no?, él confió en mí por algún motivo. No te pido que confíes en mí, ni que te enamores, sólo te pido que me dejes hacer mi trabajo. Voy a cubrirte, a defenderte de todo y de todos, así sea de ti mismo. Yo siempre seré el escudo que cubrirá tus golpes, seré la espada que caerá sobre tus enemigos, yo seré el que cuando llores… - susurró limpiándole una de las lágrimas que caía por su mejilla – las limpiará y te consolará. Sea lo que sea, yo siempre voy a estar justo aquí para ti. Ahora necesito saber quién era el chico del casino.

Se paralizó unos segundos al recordar a ese hombre. Para Itachi nada pasaba desapercibido y no podía ocultarle las cosas.

\- Él era… con el que me fugué.

\- ¿El que te entregó a esos hombres para pagar su deuda?

\- Sí – sostuvo Minato – pero por favor… yo no quiero volver a verle, no dejes que se acerque a mí. Me descubrirá si me ve.

\- No lo hará. Verá a un chico que le recordará a ti, pero mantendremos siempre que tú eres Minato Namikaze. Aquel chico que vivió en la calle ya no existe, Minato. Mantente fuerte, aparenta que tienes el dinero que tienes, que tienes educación, tienes que marcar la diferencia con el chico que ese hombre conocía. Él piensa en ti como un chico indefenso y sin estudios que hará lo que sea con un par de palabras bonitas, tú le demostrarás ahora que eres un chico que no le interesa nada de un vulgar ladronzuelo como él, que estás demasiado alto para su nivel. Te enseñaré a aparentar ser un niño rico si es lo que necesitas, pero no dejaremos que te confunda con el que fuiste. Él recuerda a un chico pobre y nosotros le daremos un chico de buena familia. No podrá reconocerte.


	13. Visitas

Capítulo 13: Visitas.

No estaba muy acostumbrado a la cerveza occidental. Itachi podía ver eso en cada uno de los gestos que hacía el rubio. Eran muecas que le resultaban en cierto modo graciosas. No es que no se tomase su historia en serio, claro que le resultaba deprimente, más sabiendo que una madre, el ser que debía protegerte y endulzar tu vida… había permitido semejante maltrato psicológico hacia ese chico. No le entraba en la cabeza que pudiera haber vivido lo que vivió. Era admirable que ese chico se mantuviera tan estable después de todo por lo que tuvo que pasar.

\- ¿Por qué te ríes ahora? – preguntó Minato algo confundido por la situación.

\- No lo malinterpretes, no me río de ti ni de lo que te ha ocurrido, eso me parece lamentable. Si yo hubiera podido estar allí a tu lado, jamás habría permitido que te ocurriera nada de eso. Me río por tus gestos, creo que no te gusta mucho la cerveza.

\- Puedo acostumbrarme – sonrió Minato.

\- Lo que yo creo que necesitas de verdad… es un poco de diversión. Siempre has estado intentando sobrevivir, buscándote la vida y luego aprendiendo a ser una persona que no eres en realidad, aprendiendo todo lo que no pudiste aprender de joven. Creo que necesitas divertirte.

\- No sé ni qué es eso – sonrió Minato.

Claro que sabía lo que significaba la palabra, pero ese chico le había calado, era cierto que jamás había pensado en divertirse. Su vida había sido un cúmulo de problemas. Cuando solventaba uno, aparecía el siguiente. Nunca tuvo tiempo para desconectar y pensar en algo que le hiciera feliz.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Itachi al verle tan ensimismado.

\- Es que… quizás tengas razón. No sabría ni por dónde empezar. Tampoco sé lo que me gusta o lo que no, nunca he podido divertirme así que…

\- Eso tiene fácil solución. ¿Has jugado alguna vez al billar o a los dardos?

\- No – sonrió Minato.

\- Pues vamos a empezar por ahí y vamos viendo qué es lo que más te gusta. ¿De acuerdo?

\- ¿Qué le gustaba al auténtico Minato?

\- El sexo – sonrió Itachi – pero yo no quiero que seas como él, quiero que busques tú mismo algo que te divierta a ti, no lo que creas que podría gustarle o no a tu antecesor.

\- De acuerdo. Vayamos entonces a probar el billar. Voy a coger una chaqueta.

Itachi le esperó en la mesa, mirando con atención el botellín de cerveza que se estaba bebiendo su acompañante. Apenas había bebido nada, en comparación a la suya que ya estaba casi vacía. ¡No debía gustarle nada la cerveza! Pero eso sólo provocó en él una sonrisa. A ese chico le gustaban las cosas simples, él era de beber agua, comer sin rechistar y dormir en prácticamente cualquier lado. Seguramente debido a su infancia y a que había tenido que sobrevivir con la comida que encontraba en los basureros.

\- Ya estoy – comentó Minato mientras se ponía la chaqueta oscura por encima de la camisa.

Itachi se levantó de la silla, acercándose a ese chico que se ruborizó al sentirle tan cerca. Se quedó quieto mientras Itachi movía sus dedos y deslizaba ese trozo de tela para quitarle la corbata que llevaba desde esa mañana.

\- Esto no te hará falta donde vamos – sonrió.

\- Pero…

\- Sí, ya sé… te han dicho cómo tienes que vestir o cómo lo hacía Minato, olvídate de todo, al menos conmigo. Sé tú mismo. No te hará falta una corbata.

\- Lo siento – susurró – no… no sé cómo vestirme cuando sales de fiesta o por ahí.

\- Vas bien así, Minato. Sólo era la corbata – sonrió Itachi, calmando así los nervios del joven – igualmente, todos querrán echarte la mano encima, eres muy atractivo.

\- No es cierto, la mayoría de aquí ahora sólo ven el dinero tras de mí.

\- Yo no quiero tu dinero. Además, una cosa no quita la otra, eres atractivo y ahora tienes dinero, es normal que la gente quiera acercarse a ti, pero estoy convencido de que sabrás diferenciar a la gente que sólo quiera aprovecharse de tu condición, ya no eres aquel chiquillo.

Itachi tiró la corbata sobre el sofá y caminó nuevamente al perchero para coger su chaqueta. Antes de salir, revisó que el arma estuviera en perfectas condiciones y puso el seguro antes de guardarla con discreción. Minato le observó abrir la puerta de la habitación y salir primero, asegurando el perímetro y caminando junto a él por el pasillo.

\- ¿Dónde vamos?

\- A un bar.

\- ¿Un bar? – preguntó Minato con una sonrisa - ¿Así sin más?

\- En cualquier bar habrá un billar, más aquí en Estados Unidos. Estamos en Las Vegas, ¡por Dios! Debe haber billares en la vuelta de la esquina – sonrió – seguro que tienes alguno hasta en tu casino. Vamos a echar un vistazo.

¡_Tenía razón para sorpresa de Minato_! Allí estaba la mesa de billar en una sala algo más apartada del bullicioso salón lleno de ruidos de tragaperras. Esa sala estaba vacía, con varias mesas de billar preparadas para ser utilizadas, pero fue Itachi el primero en acercarse y sacar las bolas para colocarlas ordenadamente en el centro.

\- Vamos, voy a enseñarte – sonrió Itachi cogiendo uno de los palos y un taco, hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en una de las mesas del fondo – mira eso, es preciosa – comentó rodeando la mesa con rapidez, pasando la mano por los laterales ante el asombro de Minato.

\- ¿Qué tiene de diferente? Bueno… es un poco más grande, pero nada más.

\- Es una mesa de Snooker, es un estilo de juego inglés, nunca he jugado al snooker aunque sé sus reglas. Increíble que tengáis una mesa de éstas aquí, hay que jugar en ésta.

\- Lo que quieras – suspiró Minato – vas a tener que enseñarme igualmente.

**Tokio:**

Los truenos se escuchaban retumbar en cada rincón de la mansión. Los empleados continuaban con sus tareas pese a la mala climatología, esperando a que el temporal amainase antes de que su hora de salida llegase. Entre la lluvia y los truenos, apenas se podía escuchar el timbre de la puerta.

Un hombre esperaba pacientemente en la puerta principal, sacudiendo su oscuro paraguas para evitar empapar el suelo por el que caminase una vez en el interior. Cuando la puerta se abrió, el mayordomo reconoció enseguida a la figura frente a él. Pocas veces le vio en persona, hacía años que ese hombre no iba por la mansión, sin embargo, no había cambiado en absoluto.

\- Pase, por favor. El señor Namikaze está ahora mismo reunido pero si me hace el favor de esperar un poco, le informaré de su presencia.

\- Por supuesto, esperaré – sonrió el hombre.

Odiaba los aviones, quizá por ese motivo no solía viajar. Su lugar estaba en Las Vegas, allí es donde mejor se movía, donde tenía sus negocios y mantenía a flote el mayor de los casinos y hoteles del hombre del que se enamoró y con el que jamás pudo estar. Sólo fue un ladronzuelo desde la Universidad y cuando Jiraiya le sacó de aquel mundillo, tuvo que conformarse con permanecer a su sombra durante años, viendo cómo su sonrisa se iba esfumando a cada año que pasaba con su esposa hasta que finalmente, la tragedia llegó a su familia. Nunca le dijo sus sentimientos, pese a que seguramente Jiraiya ya los conocía.

No podía negar que ver a su hijo en su hotel había sido tanto una alegría como la mayor de sus tristezas. Había salido un chico idéntico a su padre, noble, atractivo e inteligente. Tenerle por allí y verle era recordarle, todos y cada uno de los días, lo enamorado que estuvo y estaba todavía de Jiraiya. Aun así, era su hijo y en cierta manera… le tenía aprecio y trataba de cuidarle. ¡_Hasta_ _le había dado la mejor de las suites durante el tiempo que permaneciera allí_!

El salón estaba lleno de imágenes de su hijo, algunas incluso salía él. Tanto tiempo había permanecido alejado de Tokio y del hombre al que amaba, que verle en unas simples fotografías removió algo dentro de él. ¡_No le podía olvidar_! Hiciera lo que hiciera, daba igual a cuántas millas de distancia se marchase, daba igual cuánto trabajo hiciera para mantener a su mente ocupada… su corazón seguía amándole como el primer día.

\- El señor Namikaze le atenderá ahora – comentó el mayordomo – ya he informado de su visita, puede subir.

Aquella casa siempre le sorprendía. Era una auténtica belleza y sus obras de arte de las mejores que jamás había visto. Siguió al mayordomo por las escaleras de mármol blanco hasta la planta superior. La habitación de Jiraiya era fácilmente identificable, era la única con doble puerta en la esquina más alejada.

Allí se encontraba Kakashi, ofreciéndole un vaso de agua junto a unas pastillas. Jiraiya, tumbado en la cama, no parecía encontrarse nada bien y supuso por los documentos que tenía repartidos sobre la colcha, que habrían mantenido una conversación difícil de digerir para el multimillonario.

\- Orochimaru, viejo amigo – sonrió Jiraiya pese a que su voz sonaba todavía un poco entrecortada – adelante, por favor, no esperaba tu visita.

\- Me comentaron que tu estado de salud estaba algo frágil últimamente, así que había venido a ver cómo estabas.

\- Podías haber llamado, sé cuánto te disgustan los aviones.

\- Prefería venir en persona, si no te incomoda.

\- ¿Cómo me va a incomodar? Tú siempre serás bien recibido en esta casa. Y dime… ¿Cómo está mi hijo?

\- Está genial. Trabajando mucho y muy duro, me está pidiendo todos los documentos – sonrió Orochimaru.

\- Eso está bien, para eso ha ido.

\- Sí. Ha sacado tu carácter.

\- La verdad… por favor, siéntate, tengo que contarte algunas cosas.

\- Jiraiya – dijo su nombre Kakashi, dando a entender su duda ante aquello.

Acababa de contarle lo de su hijo y podía ver aún los informes médicos que afirmaban ser compatible con él. No se encontraba nada bien y tan sólo deseaba llevarle al médico, pero él se negaba a salir de la casa en ese momento. Tampoco es que se fiase del todo de Orochimaru, al fin y al cabo, pese a que habían sido grandes amigos ambos, era un hombre del que sospechaban.

\- Estoy bien, Kakashi.

\- Tiene que verle el doctor – le aseguró.

\- Y yo he dicho que estoy bien. No voy a salir con esta tormenta.

\- ¿Por qué no le mandáis venir? – sugirió Orochimaru – mientras puedo quedarme con él y vigilarle para que no le ocurra nada.

\- De acuerdo, pero tómate todas las pastillas – le dijo Kakashi, indicándole con el dedo índice la mesilla donde quedaban un par de ellas.

\- Sí, sí – sonrió Jiraiya – ahora largo, vamos. Estaré bien. Y cuando regreses, tráeme todos los informes de ese chico, de… Itachi o como se llame. Si va a cuidar de mi hijo, quiero saber todo sobre él.

\- Se los traeré – sonrió Kakashi pese a que él ya había revisado todos los expedientes. ¡_No iba a dejar a su cliente en manos de un desconocido_!

En cuanto Kakashi se marchó de la habitación y escucharon la puerta cerrarse, Jiraiya no pudo evitar confesarle a su gran amigo Orochimaru todo lo que acababa de descubrir sobre su hijo biológico. No podía creerse que su esposa hubiera podido llegar tan lejos como para esconderle un hijo y haberlo dejado desamparado como lo hizo. Se sentía culpable de la vida que había llevado ese niño. Orochimaru escuchó la historia con calma, sin interrumpirle ni una vez, viendo lo afligido que se encontraba Jiraiya con aquel tema.

\- Lo encontraste – dijo Orochimaru cuando acabó de hablar su compañero – y eso es lo importante, Jiraiya – está aquí y puede que sí… has mentido un poco, le has hecho pasar por otro de tus hijos, por su gemelo ni más ni menos pero… es tu hijo y él tiene derecho a saber esto.

\- Lo sé. Voy a decírselo en cuanto vuelva.

\- ¿De verdad crees que te estoy robando? – preguntó ahora Orochimaru con mayor tristeza - ¿A ti precisamente? Tú me salvaste de entrar en prisión cuando me pillaron en aquella mala vida, me diste un motivo para cambiar, llevo tus empresas desde hace años y… nunca te he fallado.

\- Lo sé, pero las cuentas no cuadran, Orochimaru. Hay algo raro en todo esto, si desconfiase de ti, no te contaría todo esto. Creo que tienes a alguien que está robando y me parece que tú podrías saber quién es. Llevas más tiempo trabajando allí, conoces a todos, haces las entrevistas personales.

\- No sé, Jiraiya. ¿Sabes cuánta gente trabaja en el hotel y el casino? Podría ser cualquiera. Llevo miles de perfiles, no puedo recordar a todos. Pero si alguien está robándonos… lo encontraré. Te lo aseguro.

\- Mi hijo sospecha de alguien – susurró Jiraiya – tu protegido.

\- ¿Kabuto? – preguntó Orochimaru pensando en las posibilidades de que fuera él – no sé… Kabuto está aprendiendo contabilidad, lleva un libro de prácticas pero eso es todo. No ha tocado nada del dinero. Todo lo que utilizamos lo meto en el banco, los traspasos se hacen por transferencias y no tocamos dinero físico como tal… muy pocas veces. La mayoría de veces tenemos fichas del casino, en el hotel los clientes suelen pagar con tarjetas… espera – susurró Orochimaru entonces – Kabuto es muy bueno en informática, de hecho, nos reprogramó todo el sistema cuando se cayó la última vez, por eso lo contratamos, aprender contabilidad fue algo que yo le impuse por si ocurría alguna cosa, por si en algún momento necesitásemos su ayuda.

\- Revisa esos códigos – le comentó Jiraiya.

\- En cuanto vuelva, le daré toda la información a tu hijo, le pasaré las claves de acceso a Internet y a nuestras carpetas, podrá mirar todo lo que está digitalizado, todas las trasferencias, yo mismo las revisaré con él si es necesario. Te aseguro que si es Kabuto, pagará por los desvíos de dinero. Te lo aseguro. Voy a contratar al mejor informático que haya en la ciudad si es necesario.

\- No lo será – comentó Kakashi a su espalda – el médico ya está en camino, tardará al menos una hora, estaba terminando con un paciente. En cuanto al informático, ya tengo a uno. Itachi Uchiha es bueno en ordenadores, le llamaré y si le das acceso, él mismo revisará todos los documentos con Minato.


	14. Tatuaje

Capítulo 14: Tatuaje.

¡_Dolía_! Y, sin embargo, no podía dejar de mirar a los ojos de ese chico que sostenía su otra mano y le obsequiaba con dulces caricias que le provocaban unas placenteras cosquillas. Al final había conseguido que él también se hiciera un tatuaje en la muñeca y eso le hacía sonreír pese al dolor. Itachi, en cambio, pese a mantener sus ojos fijos en Minato, no le importaban tanto las agujas, el dolor o el ruido que escuchaba.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Itachi al ver lo blanco que estaba Minato.

\- Más o menos – intentó sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenía.

\- Ya está terminando. Aguanta un poco más.

\- Vale.

\- Oye… sólo por curiosidad pero… ¿Por qué has decidido escribirte las siete virtudes samuráis? Creí que no te gustaba todo eso.

\- Quizá porque tú eres samurái y porque estoy haciendo esta locura por tu culpa. Al menos siempre recordaré que tú fuiste el causante de esto.

\- Qué bonito – dijo Itachi con ironía.

\- No sé, Itachi – intentó hablar con seriedad Minato – quizá hay algo en tu filosofía de vida que me gusta.

\- ¿Sólo de mi filosofía de vida? ¿No te gusto yo un poquito? – preguntó con una sonrisilla.

\- Bueno… puede que me atraigas un poco, pero sólo un poco, no te lo creas mucho.

\- Con eso me basta. Por ahora – remarcó Itachi, consiguiendo que Minato sonriera sutilmente.

Durante el tiempo que tardaron en hacer los tatuajes, ninguno de los dos apartó su mirada del otro. Minato deseando acabar de una maldita vez con aquel sufrimiento mientras Itachi prefería que el tiempo se detuviera para poder estar más tiempo a su lado, acariciando la palma de su mano y calmándole.

Al salir de la tienda, Itachi se estiró, observando el papel que cubría el tatuaje que se había hecho y bajando la manga para evitar que nadie lo viera. Minato le imitó antes de escuchar cómo Itachi resoplaba algo pensativo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Minato.

\- Estoy pensando dónde iremos a cenar.

\- Al hotel. Puedo encargar algo en la habitación.

\- Qué aburrido – sonrió Itachi – venga… te invito a un restaurante. Puedes elegir el que quieras.

\- Entonces prefiero un japonés – sonrió Minato.

\- De acuerdo. Busquemos uno.

Itachi sacó su teléfono móvil y revisó su ubicación para encontrar el restaurante japonés más cercano a su posición. Saber que Itachi manejaba también la tecnología era algo que le resultaba curioso a Minato. Cuando le hablaban de un samurái, él pensaba en los antiguos samuráis, con espadas y vestidos con hakamas, pero Itachi vestía muy normal y no llevaba una katana a todos lados.

\- ¿Por qué te ríes? – preguntó Itachi al ver esa sonrisa inocente.

\- Es que… no pareces un samurái.

\- Los tiempos cambian. Si salgo con una katana, seguramente me detendrían. Aun así, la instrucción es la misma, salvo que ahora nos enseñan también las nuevas tecnologías. Hay que estar preparados para cualquier cosa que pueda ocurrir. Supongo que me gusta la tecnología, empecé a estudiar también por mi cuenta y a hackear algunas cosillas. Nada importante realmente.

\- Me alegra que sepas hacer todo eso. Yo suelo ir más perdido que otra cosa.

\- Puedo enseñarte algunas cosas de tecnología si es lo que quieres.

\- Empecemos por ir a cenar, me muero de hambre – sonrió Minato.

La camarera quiso sentarles cerca de la ventana, sin embargo, Itachi intervino con rapidez pidiendo una mesa alejada de ella. No se fiaba de las ventanas por la seguridad de su cliente. Eran fáciles de romper, incluso una bala podía atravesarlas y herir a Minato, no iba a arriesgarse en absoluto. Finalmente, tras la insistencia de Itachi, la camarera les sentó junto a una pared del fondo, con vistas a la fuente y el pequeño jardín del centro del restaurante que daba un toque japonés y relajado al lugar.

Mientras Minato pedía sabrosa carne con diferentes salsas y condimentos, Itachi miraba en el menú hasta encontrar algo que le apetecía comer. Por alguna extraña razón, seguramente por la tardanza para decidirse, Minato supo que ocurría algo y cuando pidió un plato lleno de verdura, le quedó claro el motivo.

\- ¿Eres vegetariano?

\- Sí – sonrió Itachi – pero tranquilo, no me importa ver a la gente comer carne, pide lo que más te guste.

\- ¿Es que debería importarte lo que comen los demás? – sonrió Minato.

\- La verdad es que no, pero me he cruzado con algunas personas que parecen exigir que no coman carne frente a ellos o intentan convencerles de que dejen la carne, por mí no hay ningún problema, es una decisión mía y nadie debe molestarse por ello. Sólo quería dejarlo claro por si acaso.

\- Nunca había conocido a un vegetariano. Tampoco es que en la calle decidiéramos mucho el menú – sonrió Minato.

La comida ya se acercaba. Sus ojos se desviaron por primera vez del moreno frente a él para mirar a la camarera que traía los platos, sin embargo, su mirada se desvió justo detrás de la mujer, observando a ese chico que ya había captado una vez su atención en el casino. No podía creerse que en tan poco tiempo lo hubiera visto ya dos veces.

Itachi, al ver cómo se había quedado paralizado, se giró para mirar a ese hombre tras él. Sin duda alguna era el mismo que habían visto en el casino, el que había engañado y utilizado a Minato, el que lo había dejado en la calle a merced de unos delincuentes de poca monta.

\- Olvídale – sugirió Itachi.

\- Me da miedo que me descubra.

\- No lo hará.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

\- Si te ve y te reconoce… sólo finge ser Minato Namikaze.

\- Podría reconocerme. Ni siquiera me sale bien ser Minato – susurró.

\- De acuerdo, te contaré cómo era el auténtico Minato. Finge ser un niño rico de papá, un poco consentido y acostumbrado a salirte con la tuya, siempre. Sé elegante y cortés, pero no dejes que te tomen el pelo, aparta a todo el mundo de tu lado, tú eres el que eliges con quién hablar, no los demás.

\- ¿Quieres que sea un niño mimado?

\- Un poco, sí – sonrió Itachi – Minato tenía dinero e influencia, no necesitaba a tipos como él acechándole, a ese tío de ahí lo habría despachado muy rápido.

\- Está viniendo – dijo alarmado Minato, colocando su mano sobre su frente para cubrir sus ojos como si eso le escondiera de ese tipo.

\- No te ocultes – le susurró Itachi – mantente firme y suena con autoridad. Recuerda que soy tu guardaespaldas, nada más. Trátame como tal.

Itachi se quedó en completo silencio al sentir cómo ese hombre se acercaba por su espalda, observando los movimientos de Minato que empezaba a cortar la carne como si no ocurriera nada, casi como si no se hubiera percatado de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Una parte de lo que sucedía, hizo que Itachi sonriera ligeramente, Minato era bueno fingiendo, le gustase o no… sabía meterse en el papel con pocos consejos. Era un chico inteligente y que sabía cómo sobrevivir. No podía estar más enamorado de él y cada segundo que pasaba a su lado, parecía extrañamente… enamorarse más si es que eso era posible.

\- Perdonad, no he podido evitar fijarme en ustedes y… ¡_Dios, no has cambiado nada, Raiko_! – comentó el chico hacia Minato, quien apenas se inmutó, continuando centrado en terminar de cortar el filete de carne antes de girarse hacia el hombre.

\- ¿Raiko? – preguntó Minato mostrando sorpresa en sus ojos.

\- Creo que se confunde, señor – intervino Itachi con seriedad – su nombre es Minato Namikaze, primogénito de la familia Namikaze.

\- No puede ser, estáis bromeando – sonrió el hombre, pero ambos se mantuvieron en silencio antes de que Minato regresase a su trozo de carne y empezara a comer de nuevo, ignorando a ese hombre - vamos… es Raiko, mejor vestido y con más educación pero… Raiko. El físico es indudable.

\- ¿Puedes ocuparte de él, por favor? – preguntó Minato hacia Itachi – he llevado un día agotador y lo que menos me apetece es mantener una conversación con una persona a la que no he visto en la vida. Quiero disfrutar de mi bistec a solas.

\- Me ocuparé de todo, señor – comentó Itachi – acompáñeme.

Itachi se levantó y tomó del brazo al hombre para alejarlo de la mesa, conduciéndole de nuevo hacia la suya. Confuso como estaba por el físico de aquel rubio, el hombre no se quedó nada tranquilo, tratando de sonsacarle información a Itachi.

\- ¿Está seguro que es Minato Namikaze? – preguntó el hombre.

\- Por supuesto, mi familia ha trabajado siempre para la suya. Le conozco desde hace años. No sé quién es ese tal Raiko, pero le puedo asegurar que frente a usted tiene a Minato Namikaze y cualquiera podría verificárselo.

\- Lamento la confusión, es que… son idénticos – dijo confuso, porque así estaba ahora él, confuso al ver a ese rubio que comía su trozo de carne con tranquilidad.

\- Que pase una buena velada – le dijo Itachi de forma cortés pese a que le hubiera gustado romperle la cara allí mismo. Sin embargo, volvió a su mesa y se sentó frente a Minato para continuar con su plato.

La puerta se abrió después de ese pitido tras pasar la tarjeta. ¡_Una locura_! Eso es lo que era, _¡una__ maldita locura_! Pero por una vez en todos esos años… no quería estar solo. Besarle en el ascensor había sido un impulso, llevarle a su habitación… había sido un deseo. No podía evitar sentir esa apasionada atracción por él, era un hombre hecho y derecho, atractivo, inteligente y seductor, pero sobre todo… era protector y no quería dejarlo escapar. Tenía la oportunidad de estar con él y no quería desaprovecharla.

La puerta se cerró tras ellos, dejándoles en la oscuridad de la amplia habitación. Tan sólo la luz que entraba por las ventanas conseguía que no tropezaran con los muebles del lugar, sin embargo, fue Minato el primero en arrinconar a Itachi contra la puerta de la habitación. Aquel golpe en su espalda pareció sacar al moreno de su ensimismamiento y de esa atracción que no podía evitar.

\- Minato, soy tu guardaespaldas – le comentó.

\- Lo sé, pero desde que me conoces has deseado esto – dijo mientras sus labios buscaban el seductor cuello del moreno para besarlo.

\- Sí, sé lo que quiero y eres tú pero… ahora mismo soy tu guadaespaldas y creo que no debería mezclar el placer con el trabajo. Podría empezar a tener fallos.

\- Dijiste que me protegerías pese a esos sentimientos.

\- Claro que sí. Siempre voy a protegerte, pero creo que estás así porque has visto a tu ex novio y no quiero ser tu segunda opción, ni que por la mañana puedas arrepentirte de esto.

\- No lo haré. Es cierto que ver a mi ex novio ha sido duro, pero también me hace darme cuenta de las personas que valen la pena a mí alrededor. Tú eres el único con el que quiero estar.

\- Kakashi va a matarme por esto – sonrió Itachi, uniendo una vez más sus labios a los de ese rubio que ya intentaba desabrochar la camisa del moreno.

\- Nos matará a ambos.

\- No… tú eres su protegido – sonrió el moreno – pero no me importa mucho si puedo estar contigo. Sabes que tendré que renunciar al trabajo para estar a tu lado, ¿verdad?

\- Sí y lo siento.

\- Yo no lo siento. Prefiero estar en el paro y tenerte, a tener que trabajar contigo todos los días y no poder tocarte – sonrió.

Itachi sabía que después de aquella noche, tendrían que hablar muchas cosas, pero no sabía cómo explicarle a ese chico que en realidad, él era el hijo legítimo de Jiraiya Namikaze. Claro que le llamaban Minato y no sabía si alguna vez harían pública la información de que tuvo dos hijos gemelos, pero… él siempre sería Minato Namikaze, el heredero de la gran fortuna y las exitosas empresas Namikaze. Quizá si lo supiera… Minato creería que él iba en busca de su dinero y no era cierto, le quería a él, había amado a su hermano y por rarezas del destino… ahora estaba aún más enamorado del nuevo Minato de lo que estuvo por el antiguo.


	15. Atentado

Capítulo 15: Atentado

Sus manos bajaron al terso trasero del rubio, cogiéndolo con fuerza y apartándole de la puerta donde él tenía apoyada la espalda, obligándole a caminar de espaldas y aupándole sobre la primera mesa que observó en su camino. Minato ni siquiera soltó sus labios, absorto como estaba en aquella atención que recibía y que hacía años no tenía. Desde su ex novio, no había vuelto a permitir que nadie le tocase, que se acercasen a él lo suficiente y mucho menos, que llegasen a su corazón.

Itachi no perdió el tiempo, desabrochándose la camisa a gran velocidad dispuesto a desnudarse frente a ese inocente chico que por fin estaba decidido a aceptarle. No fue hasta que consiguió deshacerse de la camisa de Minato, que observó ese extraño collar en su cuello. Él mismo se lo había regalado días antes y aunque esperaba que lo llevase, no pensó que fuera a hacerle caso o le diera aprecio, sin embargo, allí seguía.

Lo tomó entre sus dedos y sonrió. Ese simple gesto fue suficiente para que Minato se diera cuenta de lo que posiblemente estaba pasando por la cabeza del moreno, aunque no estaba del todo seguro.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Minato.

\- No creí que… lo llevases aún.

\- Tú me lo regalaste. ¿Por qué no iba a llevarlo? ¿Es que quieres que me lo quite?

\- No – sonrió – es que me alegra saber que acerté con el regalo, nada más. No sabía si sería de tu agrado.

\- Me gusta – sonrió Minato, tocando con sus dedos el colgante y dejándolo caer de nuevo sobre su cuello – y es tuyo, con eso me basta.

\- Y a mí me encanta que lo lleves – sonrió Itachi antes de volver a unir sus labios, pasando esta vez su mano por la nuca del rubio e impidiéndole así alejarse.

¡_Claro que él no hacía regalos porque sí_! Todo tenía una explicación con Itachi, pero Minato no tenía porque enterarse de sus motivos. Para él siempre sería un colgante como cualquier otro, uno muy especial quizá por provenir de ese chico del que se estaba enamorando pese a que siempre dijera que él no se enamoraría. En parte, eso le hacía sonreír a Itachi, puesto que veía lentamente como ese rubio caía en su telaraña.

Cuando consiguió finalmente librarse de los pantalones de ese chico, fue cuando vio la reacción que durante tanto tiempo había esperado, ésa que le indicaba que Minato se echaría atrás. El miedo en sus ojos se hizo presente y frenó en seco. No quería ser el culpable del malestar del rubio por algo que evidentemente… le incomodaba.

\- Vale… lo entiendo – dijo Itachi apartando sus manos de él pese a tenerle desnudo sentado sobre la mesa.

\- No… no es eso, es que… - intentó hablar Minato, intentando ocultar su desnudez colocando sus brazos delante. Aun así, Itachi podía ver marcas en su cuerpo, seguramente de golpes que había recibido de pequeño por la forma en que ya habían cicatrizado – es que… - intentó repetir.

\- ¿Piensas en tu ex? ¿Te avergüenzas de tu cuerpo? – preguntó Itachi las dos primeras preguntas que se le vinieron a la mente.

\- Un poco de ambas – dijo Minato – no es que esté pensando en mi ex pero… no tuve una buena experiencia precisamente con él y… no quiero repetir eso. En cuanto a mi cuerpo… - dijo algo cohibido, intentando todavía cubrirse las marcas.

\- Nadie va a volver a ponerte un dedo encima mientras yo esté a tu lado – le aclaró Itachi, bajándole las manos para que se calmase – yo no voy a permitir que vuelvan a golpearte, ni a humillarte, ni nada por el estilo. Haré lo que tenga que hacer para protegerte de todo y de todos. Tampoco es mi intención hacerte daño, Minato. Si no quieres tener relaciones, por mí está bien.

\- Pero… ya has empezado y… no quiero dejarte a medias – comentó viendo el bulto en su entrepierna.

\- Puedo ir al baño y acabarlo solo, créeme – sonrió Itachi, apartando con delicadeza un par de mechones rubios de su rostro.

\- No quiero volver a tener miedo, Itachi – le aclaró Minato – y sé que tú puedes borrar esa mala experiencia. Por alguna extraña razón, confío en ti, sólo en ti. Sólo… no me falles.

\- No lo haré – le aclaró Itachi – no puedo prometerte que no vaya a doler, pero sí que tendré mucho cuidado.

Sus ojos se desviaron a la mesa y entonces comprendió una cosa. ¡Se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos! Quizá el antiguo Minato habría estado encantado de ofrecerse en cualquier lado y bajo cualquier situación, pero no él, ese chico estaba asustado y venía de una mala relación. No podía simplemente subirle en una mesa y pretender tener sexo salvaje la primera vez. ¡_No_! Él necesitaba dulzura, necesitaba sentirse querido antes de pasar a cosas como aquella.

\- Ven… vamos a la cama.

\- Estoy bien, puedo seguir – dijo algo asustado Minato, creyendo que Itachi se estaría echando atrás.

\- No vamos a dormir ni me estoy echando atrás – le aclaró Itachi – es que creo que estarás más cómodo allí. Dejemos la mesa para otra ocasión, quizá cuando estés más confiado, ¿vale? – le prepuso Itachi con una sonrisa dulce y acogedora.

\- Vale – sonrió Minato, cogiendo la mano que Itachi le tendía para seguirle hacia el cuarto.

Itachi empujó con dulzura el cuerpo de Minato sobre el colchón, dejando caer posteriormente su cuerpo sobre el suyo, aguantando su peso sobre sus fuertes brazos para no aplastar a ese chico que seguía mirándole con esos ojos de cordero degollado. Era dulce y tierno, pero también veía el miedo en ellos. Estaba dispuesto a quitárselo, con dulzura y paciencia. No sólo iba a ser sexo, aquello llevaría más tiempo, debería demostrarle después de esa noche, que seguiría allí por la mañana, que iba a estar a su lado el resto de los días y que nada cambiaría ese hecho. Lentamente se ganaría su confianza, pero por ahora, tan sólo aprovecharía ese rayo de esperanza y confianza que Minato le brindaba.

Itachi se bajó el pantalón para quitárselo antes de coger la mano de Minato e indicarle que cogiera su miembro, ése que empezaba a despertar tras ver el cuerpo desnudo del chico al que amaba. Le indicó cómo mover la mano y a qué ritmo le gustaba. Pese al rubor de Minato, cuando Itachi apartó la mano de encima de la suya, éste continuó el movimiento que le había indicado, escuchando por primera vez los intentos de Itachi por aguantar los gemidos. Lentamente, Itachi dejó que se escuchasen más, otorgando una confianza al rubio y dejándole entender que le gustaba lo que hacía. Minato sonrió y es que siempre pensó que Itachi sería un chico serio, arrogante y quizá un poco altanero, pero era un chico tierno en el fondo.

El moreno también aprovechó para coger el miembro del rubio y darle placer mientras introducía lentamente uno de sus dedos en él tras haberlo lubricado. Al principio, Minato se removió algo nervioso, luego intentó calmarse escuchando la voz tranquilizadora de Itachi tratando de conseguir que se relajase. El dolor del principio fue lentamente disminuyendo aunque volvía cuando Itachi incorporaba otro dedo para dilatarle lo máximo posible.

Una vez Itachi sintió que Minato estaba listo, se lamió una vez más los dedos lubricando más la zona y se posicionó para entrar. El dolor se hizo presente enseguida, pero Itachi capturó sus labios con violencia procurando que se centrase en otra cosa hasta que consiguió estar completamente dentro de él. Se movió con mucho cuidado sabiendo que el dolor aún seguía presente en su amante pero no dejó de moverse con suavidad, mordiendo ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja de Minato para que éste se centrase en otra cosa en vez de en el dolor. Pocos segundos después, Minato soltó el primer gemido que hizo sonreír a Itachi.

En aquel momento, Itachi entendió que podía empezar a moverse más rápido. Cogió la mano de Minato llevándola hasta su propio miembro pidiéndole que fuera dándose placer él mismo mientras él cogía más velocidad entrando cada vez un poco más. Minato fue el primero en correrse seguido no mucho después por su amante, quien cayó rendido encima del pecho de éste dispuesto a descansar un poco.

\- Voy a necesitar una buena ducha – sonrió Itachi al verse lleno de sudor por el esfuerzo.

\- Y yo – sonrió Minato.

\- Ve tu primero y mientras encargo que suban algo de comer a la habitación.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí – dijo Itachi – te pediré algo japonés si es que tienen algo – sonrió.

Todavía escuchaba el ruido del agua caer. Itachi debía estar dentro, quitándose todo el sudor y sobretodo… relajándose tras lo que habían hecho. ¡_No sentía remordimientos_! Era algo que deseaba desde hacía tiempo aunque lo había intentado mantener reprimido todo lo posible, sin embargo, ya no había aguantado más. Itachi era el chico por el que su corazón se movía una y otra vez. No iba a negar que enamorarse una vez más le producía un terrible miedo… bueno… no de enamorarse, tenía miedo de que le fallasen una vez más. Sólo esperaba no confundirse con Itachi.

Terminó de secarse y se volvió a vestir antes de que llamasen a la puerta para traer la cena. Al ver que Itachi tardaría un poco, decidió que él mismo podría encargarse de recibir al botones y recoger la comida. Esperó sentado en el sillón hasta que tocaron a la puerta. Ya tenía la mesa preparada para colocar lo que trajeran. Con una gran sonrisa se dirigió a la puerta.

Itachi cerró la llave del agua. Era extraño tener tanto silencio, pero supuso que Minato estaría leyendo o preparando algo fuera. Se secó con tranquilidad y buscó su ropa por el baño dándose cuenta de que no la había traído. Abrió la puerta y salió para buscar su ropa en la habitación de Minato.

Estaba terminando de colocarse el pantalón cuando le resultó sospechoso tanta calma. Con rapidez salió al salón, viendo la puerta principal entreabierta y la luz del pasillo encendida. ¡_Algo no le cuadraba_! No creía para nada que Minato hubiera salido fuera y menos… cuando esperaba la comida.

Cogió la pistola de uno de los cajones y se acercó al pasillo, asustado por lo que podía haber ocurrido por una simple distracción. Kakashi tenía razón en muchas cosas y una de ellas… era que no se podía ser guardaespaldas de quien te enamorabas. Era cierto que había bajado la guardia. Minato no debería abrir puertas, ésa era su misión, ocuparse de su seguridad y no perderle de vista bajo ningún concepto. De mal humor y con la preocupación en el cuerpo, salió corriendo al pasillo para ver cómo un hombre al fondo intentaba meter a Minato en el ascensor, tapándole la boca con la mano y arrastrándole consigo pese a la fuerza que hacía Minato por intentar no entrar en aquel cubículo.

Corrió hacia allí. Quería llegar antes de que las puertas pudieran cerrarse, escuchando el disparo que iba para él. Su camiseta se rasgó a la altura del hombro, pero él observó los ojos asustados de Minato al ver cómo aquel individuo disparaba. La puerta empezaba a cerrarse, pero fue Minato el que dio un pisotón a su enemigo, consiguiendo que soltase ligeramente su agarre y pudiera hacerle una de las llaves que Itachi le había enseñado para liberarse por completo y salir corriendo en dirección al moreno antes de que las puertas se cerrasen.

Itachi lo agarró, dejando que las puertas terminasen de cerrar y separase al individuo del rubio. Le habría gustado perseguirle, pero también sabía que sería un gran error dejarle solo en una situación así.

\- Ey… - sonrió Itachi pese a que Minato sólo miraba su hombro, sangrando ligeramente.

\- Lo siento.

\- No, yo lo siento, no debí dejar que abrieras la puerta.

\- He visto quién era – comentó Minato – y creo que sé lo que está ocurriendo. Necesito un portátil y… que me ayudes.

\- ¿Necesitas que me cuele en algún lugar?

\- Vamos a mirar las últimas transacciones del casino y del hotel. Si no me equivoco… encontraremos la cifra que están pagando para secuestrarme.

\- ¿Quieres que me cuele en las transacciones del banco?

\- Sí – sonrió Minato – Orochimaru no está aquí, creo… que es su ayudante.

\- Ya le he estado investigando – sonrió Itachi – vamos dentro, no quiero que te ocurra nada y… me colaré en la página del banco para mirar qué está ocurriendo.


	16. Verdades

Capítulo 16: Verdades

Mientras la policía hacía sus preguntas y apuntaba los datos, Minato no dejaba de mirar esa herida en el brazo de Itachi. Le había rasgado la camiseta y sangraba todavía. Sintió tanto miedo al ver cómo el hombre disparaba el arma contra Itachi. Por suerte, sólo le había rozado pero no podía dejar de mirar la herida.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Itachi al regresar tras responder las preguntas del policía.

\- Estás herido por mi culpa.

\- No es tu culpa – sonrió itachi – sólo es un rasguño. La policía está investigando. ¿Ya has respondido a sus preguntas?

\- Sí – dijo Minato – un poco antes que tú.

\- Pues si han terminado, vayamos dentro. No es seguro que estés por aquí. Vamos a descansar un rato.

\- ¿Vas a colarte en el banco?

\- Sí – dijo Itachi – puedo intentarlo. Además, hay algunas cosas que no me quito de la cabeza.

\- ¿Como qué?

\- No sé… el motivo para querer hacerte daño. Creo… que el auténtico Minato encontró algo, quizá sin querer, pero sabía algo de lo que estaba ocurriendo y quisieron quitarlo del medio antes de que dijera las cosas.

\- Si sabía algo, debió guardarlo en algún lugar.

\- En su ordenador seguramente, o incluso un disco duro o una memoria externa. Hablaré con Kakashi para que busque en la mansión y revise las cosas que solía utilizar Minato. Mientras echaré una ojeada al banco.

Minato no quiso comentar nada al ver cómo Itachi buscaba su teléfono y marcaba el número de Kakashi. Seguramente querría quitarse de la cabeza todo lo relacionado con el asunto. Siendo sincero, él también sentía cierta curiosidad sobre la información que el auténtico Minato pudo haber guardado.

Escuchó la conversación en silencio mientras veía cómo el moreno tecleaba en el ordenador. Él nunca había aprendido sobre informática, de hecho, era todo un negado para la tecnología. Quizá era ése el motivo por el que le gustaba ver lo bien que se desenvolvía Itachi en ese arte para ser un "samurai" de la vieja escuela. Él sí se había adaptado a los tiempos modernos.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó Itachi al ver cómo Minato parecía en su mundo, sin apartar sus azules ojos de sus dedos en el teclado.

\- Nada. Es sólo que… parece que se te da bien esto de la informática.

\- Me enseñaron desde pequeño y a algunos de mis amigos les gustaba hacer travesuras, supongo que aprendí a hackear con ellos. Sobre todo de mi mejor amigo Shisui – sonrió Itachi – te lo presentaré un día de estos, seguro que le gustas. Él es incluso mejor que yo en esto de colarse en ordenador y programas ajenos. Estaré en un momento en la página del banco.

\- ¿Cómo sacarás sus contraseñas?

\- Con un programa – comentó como si eso fuera toda la explicación que necesitase saber – ven aquí, anda, te lo enseñaré.

Un sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Minato al ver cómo ese moreno se golpeaba con la palma de su mano los muslos, indicándole que se sentase. Aquello le había pillado desprevenido por completo, pero más lo hizo cuando Itachi cogió su muñeca y le impulsó hacia él sentándole encima de sus piernas.

\- Pongo en marcha el programa y… las contraseñas salen solas – sonrió Itachi pese a que Minato veía cómo los dedos del moreno se movían con rapidez por el teclado. Ni siquiera le hacía falta mirar las letras, era como si las tuviera memorizadas – buscamos la IP para saber desde qué ordenadores se hicieron las transacciones y… aquí está, ésta debe ser la del ordenador de Orochimaru – comentó al comprobar algunos números con los del libro de contabilidad – esto encaja con el libro de cuentas, sin embargo, aquí, esta cifra ya ha descendido pero no está registrada en el libro de cuentas, la IP no es la misma, se hizo desde otro ordenador.

\- ¿El de Kabuto?

\- Eso no lo sé. Quizá podría intentar colarme en su ordenador pero… será más compliado. Aunque…

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Minato.

\- Si ambos están utilizando la cuenta, es porque está permitido su acceso, quizá comparta la titularidad de la cuenta con Orochimaru, en ese caso… su nombre debería estar en la misma cuenta – sonrió Itachi, revisando entre las pestañas hasta dar con la información – aquí está, Kabuto está registrado como Usufructo, no es el titular pero tiene autorización para hacer transacciones.

\- Las cuentas no encajan – comentó Minato al ver los libros – se supone que debería haber bastante más dinero.

\- Orochimaru no estará revisando la cuenta del banco, quizá se lo haya dejado a Kabuto o puede… que él le mienta y hackee el sistema para falsear los datos cuando Orochimaru entre a las cuentas. Desde luego, está esquilmando la cuenta – sonrió Itachi – puedo seguirte el dinero si quieres y sacar los datos para pillarle. Aun así, dar con el dinero no va a ser nada fácil. Podría pedirle ayuda a mi amigo, Shisui es muy bueno en todo esto.

\- Si puede ayudar, haz lo que veas.

\- Déjame hacer una llamada entonces – sonrió Itachi.

Jiraiya observaba desde la distancia cómo Kakashi parecía buscar algo con desesperación entre los ordenadores y discos duros de su hijo. Estaba claro que había hablado con su hijo o con el guardaespaldas que había colocado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Jiraiya.

\- Creo que han encontrado algo – respondió Kakashi.

\- ¿Es… Kabuto? – preguntó a la espalda de ambos Orochimaru, temiendo ya lo peor.

\- Las cuentas no cuadran. Falta mucho dinero de la cuenta bancaria. Es probable que ya esté en algún paraíso fiscal. Van a llamar a un amigo de Itachi para que les ayude a localizar los datos necesarios.

\- Tengo que irme – comentó Orochimaru con rapidez, saliendo de la habitación ante la sorpresa de ambos.

Jiraiya salió tras el que, hasta el momento, había sido su mejor amigo. En parte, habría querido que hubiera sido algo más, pero el amor que sentía por su esposa le había cegado, hasta que los problemas llegaron y sus ojos empezaron a mirar a Orochimaru, demostrándole sus verdaderos sentimientos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Jiraiya - ¿Ya te marchas? Hace años que no venías a verme y ahora… te marchas sin más.

\- Tengo que ayudar a tu hijo con esto – susurró Orochimaru deteniéndose en mitad de la escalera – denunciaré yo mismo a Kabuto con los documentos que me mandéis.

\- ¿Y volverás después? – preguntó Jiraiya, consiguiendo sacar una sonrisa en Orochimaru.

\- Sabes que no puedo. Alguien debe dirigir tu hotel en Las Vegas.

\- Encontraría a alguien y lo sabes.

\- Confías en mí y eso es lo único que me importa.

\- Seguro que tienes a alguien de confianza para dirigir el hotel y poder venir más veces a verme.

\- No sé, Jiraiya… ya sabes que todo esto es complicado.

\- Y es mi culpa que lo sea. Sabía sobre tus sentimientos y eres el primero en venir corriendo a ver cómo me encuentro en cuanto te enteras que estoy enfermo. Eres considerado y por eso… te quiero. Siempre estás demasiado lejos y eso me echa para atrás. Además no soy una persona que saque los sentimientos a relucir, creo que mi hijo es más sincero de lo que yo seré jamás, pero… necesito contártelo.

\- Sabes que siempre te he querido, Jiraiya, por eso mismo decidí llevar tu hotel, sé que confiabas en mí y te adoro, pero no puedo dejar el hotel.

\- Entonces quizá… pueda ir yo allí.

\- Las Vegas no es un lugar para ti, Jiraiya.

\- Estás tú – sonrió – y mis guardaespaldas.

\- Tu hijo estaría aquí en Japón.

\- Por favor, Orochimaru, no me lo pongas más difícil, sólo quiero una oportunidad contigo. Hasta mi hijo podría llevar ese hotel si le enseñas una temporada, o podemos llevarlo juntos y que Minato regrese a Japón y lleve el resto de mis empresas aquí. Siempre hay soluciones.

\- Tendría que pensarlo, pero ahora tengo que irme de nuevo. Me he alegrado de verte y saber que estás bien.

Orochimaru continuó bajando por las escaleras. Se alejó de allí, con dolor en su pecho pero también alegre por saber los sentimientos de Jiraiya. Tantos años había esperado por ese momento y por fin parecía haber querido aceptarlos y sobre todo… confesarlos. Aun así, él tenía una vida en Las Vegas y Jiraiya tenía la suya allí en Tokio. Estaban distanciados, demasiados kilómetros para que una relación pudiera funcionar.

\- Puede funcionar – escuchó la voz de Kakashi tras él, justo cuando estaba cerca del vehículo.

\- No puede. Le amo pero… estamos en mundos diferentes, demasiada distancia entre ambos. Siempre ha habido algo.

\- Con su mujer no funcionó, le ocultó a uno de sus hijos y mira dónde le ha llevado todo esto. Confía en ti y haría lo que sea con tal de estar contigo. Puede funcionar, ya no sois un par de adolescentes, veis los problemas y podréis solucionar cualquier bache que os surja.

\- No es posible pese a lo que me gustaría estar con él – sonrió Orochimaru – su sitio está aquí. Ya nos veremos, Kakashi.

Subió al vehículo y condujo por la ciudad hasta el aeropuerto. Su avión saldría en un par de horas. Lo que más odiaba era tener que perder horas en la sala de espera, pero también eran un par de horas donde recordaba una y otra vez su estancia con Jiraiya. Esos recuerdos nunca se irían, por eso le amaba.

En el avión, todos los pasajeros tardaban en sentarse, algo que molestaba demasiado a Orochimaru, quien ya hacía rato estaba sentado y colocado para aguantar las insufribles horas del vuelo. A su lado se sentó una persona, una que no esperaba en absoluto pero su sorpresa fue fijarse en ese hombre de cabello plateado en la esquina.

\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – preguntó Orochimaru, viendo a Jiraiya a su lado y a Kakashi en el tercer asiento.

\- Irnos contigo. No pienso dejar a mi hijo solo allí y además… creo que es hora de que haga un cambio de aires.

\- No tienes nada en Las Vegas.

\- Tengo un hotel, un casino y a ti – sonrió Jiraiya – creo que ya tengo bastantes motivos para cambiar el rumbo de mi vida. La vida es corta, Orochimaru, esto tengo que hacerlo, porque no quiero perder más tiempo.

\- No tienes remedio – sonrió Orochimaru.

\- No… no lo tengo, pero al menos estaremos juntos, si me das la oportunidad.

\- Claro que te la doy.

Kakashi cogió una de las revistas del respaldo del asiento de delante para evitar ver cómo aquellos dos se acercaban para darse el primer beso que durante años se habían negado. Ahora por fin ambos parecían estar bien, felices y juntos. Habían pasado tantos años separados, a tanta distancia y, sin embargo, sus corazones siempre estuvieron unidos. Encontrarle en aquel avión fue la sorpresa más deseada y feliz que Orochimaru jamás pudo esperar.


	17. Tokyo

Capítulo 17: Tokio.

Llevaba horas al teléfono hablando con su amigo y tecleando cosas que no entendía, pero eso no era lo peor… sino los días que llevaban enfrascados en eso mientras la policía seguía buscando a los autores del intento de secuestro. Itachi seguía pensando que si encontraba las cuentas, podría ver la transacción con la que Kabuto habría pagado a esos sujetos que había tratado de secuestrar a su chico.

Minato no podía entender nada de lo que hablaban por teléfono, aunque suponía que le estaría pasando algunos códigos por la rapidez con la que tecleaba para colarse en las cuentas. Seguramente querría hacerse con el control de la página y rondar a sus anchas por ella. Lo único que entendió de aquella larga conversación informática, fueron las palabras "_s__í, aquí las veo_". Aquello hizo que Minato se pusiera alerta, creyendo que finalmente Itachi había dado con algo gracias a las instrucciones de su amigo, que seguramente, también estaría hackeando la misma página desde su ordenador.

\- Minato, pásame ese USB de ahí – le comentó Itachi sin apartar la vista de la pantalla del ordenador.

Minato miró por la mesa que le indicaba ese moreno con la mano y buscó entre los papeles que había sobre ella el USB del que hablaba. Tardó un poco en encontrarlo, bajo un montón de documentos con los que Itachi había estado trabajando anteriormente. No había dejado ni un solo libro de contabilidad sin revisar y ahora parecía tener los datos que tanto buscaba.

Le acercó el USB, fijándose en cómo Itachi desplazaba su mano hacia él sin siquiera mirarle. ¡_Estaba concentrado_! Y pocas veces lo veía así, al menos cuando estaban juntos. Por eso mismo, decidió dejar el USB en su palma y mantener el silencio. Fue entonces cuando vio el tatuaje de Itachi en su muñeca. Había estado tan inmerso en su dolor y mirando los ojos de aquel chico mientras se hacía el suyo, que nunca preguntó ni observó lo que él se había hecho. ¡_Un pez Koi_! Típico de Japón.

Itachi, al ver que se había quedado paralizado, decidió dar por finalizada la llamada con Shisui viendo ya los datos que necesitaba en pantalla, cerrando los dedos entorno al USB y a los dedos de Minato para atraerle hacia él y sentarle sobre sus piernas una vez más. Eso provocó un sonrojo instantáneo en el rubio.

\- Siempre me haces esto – susurró Minato.

\- Porque no te sentarías si te lo pidiera – sonrió Itachi.

\- Estabas concentrado.

\- Sólo tengo que pasar los datos y mandarlos a la policía. Luego pondremos la denuncia contra Kabuto.

\- ¿Lo tienes todo? – se sorprendió Minato.

\- Sí. Todas sus transacciones, hasta el dinero que pagó por intentar secuestrarte. De hecho… hasta está la transacción del día en que el auténtico Minato murió, justo un día antes de que tuviera el accidente. Sólo tengo que poner esto en manos de la policía y ellos harán el resto. ¿Qué más te preocupa?

\- Que mi ex novio pueda aparecer y complicarme la vida de nuevo – suspiró algo agobiado.

\- De eso… me ocuparé yo. Tú sólo olvídate de él – le sonrió Itachi.

\- ¿Por qué te has hecho ese tatuaje? Bueno… sé que es muy típico en Japón pero…

\- El pez Koi significa la fuerza, la determinación, la lucha y la capacidad de seguir adelante. Además… el estanque de tu casa en Tokio está lleno de estos peces, sé que te gustan – sonrió como si esa fuera la única explicación que hubiera pensado cuando realmente se hizo el tatuaje.

\- No hay solución contigo – se quejó Minato, aunque luego sonrió al ver que lo había hecho como clara referencia a él – me relaja verlos – le explicó Minato finalmente – supongo que también me relaja estar contigo, siempre estás sosegado y me ayudas con los problemas que vienen a mi mente, es como si tuvieras todo bajo control y eso hace que me relaje.

\- Conmigo siempre podrás relajarte – le sonrió Itachi –. Voy a terminar esto y podremos recoger para marcharnos a Tokio de nuevo.

\- Vale. Déjame al menos pedir el desayuno mientras acabas esto.

\- Sólo pedirlo – le agregó Itachi – yo abriré la puerta.

Aquello hizo sonreír a Minato, todavía fijo en lo poco que ahora podía ver del tatuaje de Itachi con su mano fuertemente aprisionada a su cintura. Era más como si no quisiera ni soltarle, hasta el punto, que le trajo el teléfono con la mano libre hasta donde él estaba. Desde luego, se estaba enamorando de él. ¡_No_! ¡_Ya lo estaba_!

Mientras Itachi terminaba de copiar las cosas y mandar la documentación encontrada por correo al jefe de la policía de la ciudad, Minato aprovechó para mandar pedir el desayuno a la habitación.

Cuando tocaron a la puerta, fue Itachi el primero en bloquear a Minato para que no pudiera ir, aunque sí le obligó a levantarse para poder ir él a la puerta. Le ordenó esperar al fondo y cogió la pistola de uno de los cajones mirando primero por la mirilla de la puerta. No quería más sorpresas inesperadas. Al ver ese cabello tan extraño, sonrió y abrió la puerta dejando entrar a las tres personas con sus maletas a cuestas.

Kakashi se quedó helado al ver el vendaje en el hombro de Itachi, dándose cuenta al instante de que algo había ocurrido en su ausencia. Frente a él también estaba Orochimaru y un hombre al que no conocía pero que su semblante era tan similar al de Minato, que intuyó que sería su padre. No le quedó ninguna duda cuando se presentó.

\- ¿Itachi Uchiha? Encantado de conocerte, soy Jiraiya Namikaze, el padre de Minato. Me han hablado mucho de ti, aunque creo… que ahora somos nosotros los que tenemos que daros algunas explicaciones – sonrió el hombre.

Aquello le dio a entender a Itachi, que estaban allí no solo por negocios o por placer, sino que habían venido a desvelar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Miró instintivamente hacia Minato que se levantaba ahora al escuchar la voz de Jiraiya.

\- Encantado – fue lo único que dijo Itachi – por favor… pasad. No os quedéis en la puerta.

El primero en entrar fue Jiraiya, pidiendo permiso de forma muy educada y un perfecto japonés. Detrás de él, Orochimaru, en silencio pero haciendo una reverencia a modo de saludo y por último, Kakashi, quien se quedó unos instantes mirando el vendaje de Itachi.

\- ¿Problemas? – le preguntó.

\- Sólo uno, pero está solucionado – le comentó.

\- ¿Distracciones?

\- Dejémoslo en que tenías razón. No es bueno mezclar el placer con el trabajo.

Kakashi le lanzó una mirada de esas que le indicaban un claro "te lo dije", aunque no quiso invadir más ese tema. Parecía haber aprendido la lección. Era un chico inteligente que consideraba barajar siempre todas las opciones posibles.

\- Luego… tenemos que hablar – comentó Itachi.

\- Me imagino lo que será – sonrió el guardaespaldas – buscaré a alguien para su vigilancia.

\- Yo… tengo a la persona idónea para el empleo si es que admites sugerencias. Es un amigo de la infancia, se llama Shisui Uchiha y es uno de los mejores, incluso más de lo que yo soy. Sería perfecto para ser el guardaespaldas de Minato. Será más objetivo que yo.

\- Lo investigaré y lo tendré en cuenta – colocó Kakashi su mano sobre el hombro del chico – no te preocupes. Sé que para ti es más importante estar con él. Aunque será difícil reemplazarte – le sonrió, dando ánimos a ese chico.

Cerró la puerta en cuanto Kakashi estuvo dentro y se dispuso a sentarse junto al resto para seguir la conversación, pese a que intuía el motivo por el que todos estaban allí. Minato era el único que aún no sabía la verdad de todo aquello, la verdad sobre su pasado. Había sido un viaje largo y seguramente agotador para Jiraiya, pero se notaba el cariño que le procesaba a su hijo para venir hasta aquí a contarle todo en persona en vez de hacerlo por teléfono.

\- Jiraiya… - se sorprendió Minato – no deberías estar aquí, tu estado de salud no es bueno para viajar, los médicos dicen…

\- Los médicos dicen muchas cosas – sonrió Jiraiya – pero quería venir a ver a mi hijo y además… tengo asuntos que tratar aquí.

\- Yo puedo tratar tus asuntos aquí, te prometí que lo haría.

\- Y lo has hecho muy bien, pero tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas – le dijo acariciando su mejilla con una de sus temblorosas manos.

Minato enseguida le prestó un asiento. Se notaba que el viaje le había causado problemas a su ya mal estado de salud. Estaba preocupado por él, pero Itachi se mantuvo al margen, apoyando su espalda contra una de las columnas y permaneciendo en pie.

\- Tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas importantes, Minato – empezó Jiraiya tomando asiento donde su hijo le había ofrecido.

\- Claro. ¿Qué ocurre?

Jiraiya sonrió, algo que le pareció extraño a Minato. Sí le había visto sonreír más veces, pero no como aquella. Estaba muy raro y no dejaba de mirarle o tocarle la cara o los hombros. Fue entonces, cuando vio aquellas lágrimas traicioneras saliendo de sus ojos antes de recibir el abrazo más familiar que jamás había recibido.

\- Mi niño – escuchó que susurraba Jiraiya.

\- Jiraiya… yo… creo que te confundes – intentó explicarle Minato sin decir las palabras, puesto que para Orochimaru, él seguía siendo su hijo.

\- Hace muchos años, Minato, yo estuve casado con la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, o eso creía – empezó a relatar su historia mientras se separaba de su hijo para poder mirarle a los ojos – pero no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Tuvimos problemas en el matrimonio y decidió dejarme. Embarazada como estaba, se marchó de la mansión intentando alejar a mi hijo de mí, así que contraté a los mejores investigadores para que dieran con ella. Conseguí encontrarla cuando estaba de parto en un pequeño hospital de un pueblo perdido. Supongo que obré mal. Estaba muy enfadado con ella y me llevé al niño conmigo. Nunca supe que eran gemelos, nunca supe que el primero había nacido y la enfermera se lo había llevado para limpiarlo. Sólo… me llevé al que vi. Lo siento mucho, Minato, sé que no debí hacer nada como aquello, actué mal y aun así… no fui capaz de darme cuenta de que tú existías. Te dejé pasar por esa miserable vida, ella sólo quería vengarse de mí y lo pagó contigo – dijo llorando desconsoladamente – lo lamento mucho. Siempre dije que a mi primer hijo le llamaría Minato, así que… por derecho, ése debió ser siempre tu nombre.

¡_Absorto_! Así se había quedado. Era cierto que no podía entender la magnitud de la decisión de "su padre". Entendía que estaba mal haberse llevado al niño, que quizá debieron hablar ambos, pero… también sabía lo que era vivir con su madre y que ella jamás entraría en razón. Por eso mismo él se había fugado de casa. No sabía cómo sentirse y las lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos sin saber muy bien el motivo. Estaba confuso, no sabía si alegrarse por tener un padre o entristecerse por toda la verdad que ahora salía a la luz. Estaba enfadado y a la vez alegre, era todo extraño y entonces… miró a Itachi, tan sereno como siempre contra la columna.

\- ¿Lo sabías?

\- Sólo que eras su hijo legítimo – comentó – me lo dijeron antes de que se marchase Kakashi. Lo siento, no podía decirte nada al respecto.

\- ¿Por eso siempre me decías que fuera tal y como yo era en vez de imitar a… "mi hermano"? – preguntó Minato.

\- Supongo. Tú eres diferente Minato, eres especial, lo eres para mí. Sabes que te quiero con locura y que ya no puedo ser tu guardaespaldas, no soy objetivo contigo – sonrió Itachi – pero siempre voy a estar de tu lado. No me interesa tu fortuna, ni la de tu padre, sólo… quiero estar contigo.

\- Perdóname – sollozaba aún Jiraiya frente a su hijo, cogiendo sus manos y agachando el rostro hasta tocar con su frente el dorso de las manos del menor.

\- No tengo nada que perdonarte – le dijo Minato finalmente – eres mi padre y hasta sin saber que era tu hijo… me acogiste, me diste una educación y me criaste, me ayudaste cuando nadie más lo hizo. Te debo mucho.

\- No debiste pasar por todo aquello, es mi culpa.

\- Son las circunstancias del destino – le comentó Minato – tengo un padre, nunca creí encontrarlo pero lo tengo y estoy agradecido de ello. Tú me salvaste.

\- Era tarde.

\- No lo era – sonrió Minato pese a las lágrimas que aún salían de sus ojos – hoy estoy aquí porque tú me ayudaste aquel día. Estoy feliz de haberte encontrado o de que al final… tú me encontrases a mí.

Al ver tan afligido a su padre. Minato se sentó a su lado y trató de reconfortarle con un gran abrazo. En ese momento, era lo único que se le ocurría para poder tranquilizarle.

**Tokio, una semana después:**

\- Itachi… vamos a llegar tarde – se escuchaba a Minato por la mansión, aunque todo estaba en silencio.

\- Joven Namikaze, el señor Itachi y su guardaespaldas han salido. Me dijeron que llegarían a tiempo para recogerle – comentó el mayordomo de la mansión.

\- ¿Será posible? – preguntó Minato – llegaremos tarde a la exposición.

\- Seguro que ya están llegando.

Iba a volver a subir los dos peldaños de la escalera hacia su cuarto, cuando escuchó que la puerta principal se abría, dejando ver tanto a su novio como a Shisui, su nuevo guardaespaldas.

\- ¿Estás listo? – preguntó Itachi al verle allí.

\- Sí – dijo Minato - ¿Dónde estabas?

\- En ningún lugar importante. Sólo tenía que terminar un pequeño asunto antes de que me ceses por completo del cargo de tu guardaespaldas.

\- Ya te he cesado de ese trabajo – sonrió Minato, llegando hasta él para poder besarle.

\- Entonces para que no me ceses como novio. En serio, era una tontería. ¿Nos vamos a la exposición? Todos esperan verte allí.

\- Sí. Vamos.

\- Prepararé el vehículo – comentó Shisui, aunque Minato vio esa mirada cómplice entre ambos.

\- Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad? – sonrió Itachi, tomando a Minato de la cintura para acercar sus labios a los del rubio.

\- Yo también te amo. Pero deja la zalamería para después o llegaremos tarde – sonrió el rubio, tocando con las yemas de sus dedos ese pez que tenía tatuado en la muñeca – estemos solo un rato y luego volvamos pronto a casa. Quiero pasar la noche contigo.

\- Me parece un buen plan – sonrió Itachi antes de besarle una vez más.

**Unas horas antes:**

\- ¿Estás seguro que es aquí? – preguntó Itachi.

\- Lo he investigado como me pediste. Ésta es la dirección – dijo Shisui aparcando en un viejo y oscuro callejón.

\- De acuerdo. Acabemos con esto cuando antes.

Ambos chicos bajaron del vehículo para dirigirse al maletero. Un coche venía con las luces encendidas y reduciendo la velocidad al verles. De aquel elegante vehículo, aparecieron unos hombres de elegantes trajes. Uno de ellos abrió la puerta trasera, dejando ver a aquel mafioso que movía la droga por el barrio.

\- Dejémonos de formalidades – comentó el hombre al ver que uno de los chicos intentaba hablar, seguramente para presentarse o saludar - ¿Tenéis lo que estoy buscando?

\- Por supuesto – sonrió Itachi antes de que Shisui abriera el maletero dejando ver a ese chico atado y amordazado.

\- ¿Dónde habéis encontrado a este perro? – preguntó con una sonrisa, viendo la cara de terror del ex novio de Minato.

\- En Las Vegas – sonrió Itachi - ¿Cerramos el trato?

\- Por supuesto. Nadie volverá a meterse en vuestro camino ni en el de ese chico. Sólo queríamos a este bastardo. Ha sido un placer hacer negocios con vosotros.

¿Bien o mal? Para Itachi era algo incorrecto, pero también era algo necesario para asegurarse de que el pasado de Minato jamás volvería a él. Se deshacía de sus perseguidores y también de su ex novio, era el plan perfecto.

\- ¿Sigues dudando? – preguntó Shisui.

\- Sé que tenía que hacerlo para que Minato pueda estar a salvo, pero…

\- Pero el desgraciado se lo merecía, Itachi.

\- Yo no soy quién para juzgar a nadie y lo sabes.

\- A veces la justicia… necesita un poco de ayuda – le comentó Shisui apoyándose sobre el maletero ya cerrado – y ese tipo vendió a Minato por su deuda. Lo más lógico… es que él pague su propia deuda sin meter a los demás.

\- Lo sé, pero aun así… no es correcto.

\- ¿Quieres pagar tú su deuda?

\- Ya lo he hecho – sonrió Itachi – pero no le vendrá mal que le den un susto. Ese tipo aún no lo sabe y será un buen escarmiento para que no vuelva a acercarse a Minato.

\- Y tan cortés que parecías con él cuando te lo cruzabas… tienes una mente peligrosa, Itachi.

\- Nadie va a ponerle un dedo encima a Minato.

\- Ya no eres su guardaespaldas.

\- No… ése eres tú y te he cedido su protección, pero soy su novio y no dejaré jamás que nadie le haga daño.

\- Lo sé. Eres un terco – sonrió Shisui – ahora vayámonos o llegarás tarde a recogerle para la exposición.

**Fin**


End file.
